SWEET LOVE
by presdirchoi
Summary: Chapter 17 Update! : Hyung akan menjelaskan bagian penting dari burung, supaya Baby tahu dan saat Hyung pegang Baby tidak takut lagi. / WonKyu / BL, Mpreg, Comedy, NC (21 ), OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Winda **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. **_

_**BL, Marriage, Comedy. Romance, OOC, Typo.**_

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun bangun dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Cahaya matahari sudah meruak di wajahnya, ia menatap langit-langit dan mendesah pelan diiringi lamunannya. Kyuhyun memikirkan masalah Perjodohan yang akan dialaminya. Semalam orang tuanya sudah memberitahukan prihal Perjodohan antara Kyuhyun dan anak sahabat Orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, ia masih sekolah tapi sudah di suruh menikah.

Setelah lamunannya sirna, ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Cahaya hangat itu seakan berbondong masuk menghangatkan seluruh kamar. Sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya, Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 Menit kemudian, Kyuhyun turun dari Kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Di sana, sepasang suami istri sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

''Pagi, Mom and Dad'' sapanya memberikan Morning Kiss untuk kedua Orang Tuanya.

''Pagi Juga Jagi,'' jawab orang tuanya kompak. Kyuhyun menyimpan tasnya di atas kursi dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah tasnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa Roti bakar dari dalam pemanggang.

''Aigo, Hannie kau lihat Kyuhyun itu sangat manis pagi ini, pantas saja Keluarga Choi sangat menyukainya,'' ucap Heechul, eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir memuntahkan kembali rotinya, ia teramat sensitif dengan kata-kata Choi.

''Kau benar Chullie, aku jadi tidak sabar menikahkan mereka secepatnya,'' timpal Hankyung, Appa Kyuhyun. Kali ini untung Kyuhyun tidak sedang mengunyah makanan. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir merahnya dan langsung berdiri memakai tas ranselnya.

''Jagi, mau berangkat sekarang?!'' tanya Heechul heran.

''Nhe,. Aku berangkat dulu...'' ucap Kyuhyun datar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa bersalaman atau mencium Orang Tuanya. Heechul dan Hankyung saling berpandangan bingung, ''Apa dia marah?!'' tanya Hankyung. Heechul menggeleng, '' Tidak Tahu''.

''Padahal Aku mau memberitahu kalau nanti siang Kita harus pergi ke Busan,'' ucap Hankyung. Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lagi. ''Kita titipkan saja dia pada calon suaminya, bagaimana Hannie?!''

''Ide bagus, aku akan menelpon keluarga Choi Secepatnya,'' jawab Hankyung.__

_**========== ''Sweet love'' =========**_

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aish menyebalkan kenapa Daddy dan Mommy selalu membicarakan masalah pernikahan sih?! Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau menikah muda. Apa jadinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih muda menikah dengan seorang Ahjusshi tua, ckck yang ada seluruh sekolah akan membicarakanku. Jangan - jangan nanti Aku akan masuk TELEVISI dengan kasus _pernikahan_ _dini_, tapi tidak mungkin usiaku sudah lewat 17 tahun.

Aha , aku punya ide. Dari pada pergi kesekolah tapi pikiranku sedang kacau kan percuma pelajaran pun tidak akan masuk. Lebih baik aku mampir saja ke Mall, aku dengar hari ini game edisi terbaru akan terbit.__

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun turun dari dalam taksi di halaman sebuah Mall Paling Besar di Seoul. Mall Serba Ada kebanggaan Korea Selatan, yang di Design dengan gaya Modern yang elit membuat Mall ini selain sebagai tempat berbelanja tapi juga tempat yang biasa di gunakan untuk Rapat Perusahaan-Perusahaan besar mengingat Mall ini juga menyediakan Fasilitas Ruang Rapat yang lengkap dan Mewah.

Semua mata mulai beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Dijam Sekolah seorang murid dari Sekolah Elit masuk kedalam Mall dengan santainya. Tidak peduli pasang mata terus memperhatikan padanya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli toh dia datang ke Mall itu untuk berbelanja bukan sekedar main. Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya saat para pegawai memandang ke arahnya. Ck, Kyuhyun berdecak bukannya mereka menanyai apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, mereka malah memandanginya. Seteleh menemukan tempat yang di carinya, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mencari Beberapa Kaset Game yang sudah diincarnya.

Kericuhan kembali terjadi saat Seorang Namja Tampan dan Gagah membelokan dirinya dari Restoran yang berada di Mall tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja melakukan sarapan bersama dengan beberapa Kliennya. Dia, CEO muda yang menawan berhasil menebarkan pesonanya di hadapan para Pegawai dan Pengunjung. Semua Pegawai bukan hanya terpesona tapi juga kompak membungkukan badannya saat Namja itu melewati mereka.

Di saat semua pasang mata terpusat pada Namja tampan itu, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah mencak-mencak memarahi seorang Kasir karena dari tadi ia dicuekan begitu saja.

''Ya! Aku mau membeli kaset ini,'' ucapnya kesal. Kasir itu tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Kyuhyun memukul meja kasir berharap kasir itu akan melayaninya dengan segera.

''Ya! Aku mau membayar Kaset Ini!'' teriaknya kesal dan mengenbungkan pipi Chubynya yang kemerahan karena kesal.

Mendengar keributan, Namja tampan tadi masuk kedalam Toko Khusus Game yang membuat Kasir tadi sekarang histeris. Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya dengan segera. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang histeris hanya karena seorang Ahjusshi Tua.

''Mianhae Nona, apa ada masalah?!'' tanya Namja tampan itu ramah. Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya di sebut Noona. Apa selain tua Ahjusshi itu juga buta. Seorang Pelajar yang memakai pakaian laki-laki, tentunya memakai celana di sebut Noona.

''Ya, Ahjusshi apa kau tahu dimana Manager Mall ini?!'' tanya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun berani menanyakan Manager.

''Memangnya kenapa? Apa pelayanan Mall kami tidak baik?'' tanya Namja itu lagi. Kyuhyun menyeringai, jadi dia pemilik Mall ini. Pantas saja semua orang terkesima dengan kedatangannya.

''Jadi, kau pemiliknya? Ckck Pantas saja pegawaimu ini tidak benar! Aku tidak jadi berbelanja di sini, pelayanan disini sangat buruk,'' ucap Kyuhyun menyimpan Kaset Gamenya di atas meja kasir dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Semua orang membuka mulutnya tidak percaya seorang Choi Siwon di rendahakan oleh anak SMA?!

''Tunggu Noona, Aku meminta maaf atas pelayanan kami yang kurang baik,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap jengkel Siwon, '' Ya, Ahujusshi aku bukan Yeoja, lihat seragamku apa aku memakai rok?'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun, memang benar sih dia memakai celana tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik?! Jangan lupa juga wajahnya seperti Remaja wanita yang polos? Tak di sangka dia cukup galak juga.

''Ah, Mianhae. Saya kira Anda seorang Yeoja. Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku atas pelayanan dan kesalahanku memanggil Anda Noona bagaimana kalau saya memberikan anda Kaset Game Gratis?!'' tawar Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun berseri, ia jadi tidak perlu memakai uang jajannya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun kesal, bukan karena di anggap Yeoja karena sebelumnya banyak yang mengira di Perempuan tapi yang membuatnya kesal tadi dia dicuekan oleh Kasir, Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka di cuekan.

''Tidak Perlu, Kalau Kasir itu di Pecat baru aku akan memaafkanmu,'' ucap Kyuhyun asal. Semua orang kembali tercengang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajah kasir itu langsung memucat.

''Baiklah, Yoona-sshi kau di pecat. kemasi barang-barangmu dan segera pergi dari sini,'' ucap Siwon pada Pegawainya. Kyuhyun terkejut, jadi Namja itu benar-benar memecat Pegawainya demi Kyuhyun?!

''Sudah, sekarang Kau ikut aku,'' Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun keluar, Kyuhyun tidak melawan karena ia masih Shock.__

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan rumah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

''Masuklah, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah kok,'' ucap Siwon yang sebelumnya sengaja membawa Kyuhyun berkeliling sampai jam pulang sekolah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun membolos hari ini.

''Tadi, Aku hanya bercanda,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah membuat orang lain kehilangan pekerjaannya.

''Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dari dulu aku ingin memecatnya. Kerjanya kurang bagus. Gomawo...'' Siwon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tidak tahu nama Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun, Namaku _Cho Kyuhyun_,''

''Oh, Gomawo Kyuhyunnie karenamu aku punya alasan untuk memecatnya,'' ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun bengong selama 3 detik.

''Oh, Yasudah ya aku masuk dulu Ahjusshi,'' ucap Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil Siwon dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Lalu ia masuk tanpa menoreh atau berpamitan lagi pada Siwon. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

''Dasar anak kecil, Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun kau menggemaskan,''

''eh? Tunggu dulu jadi Namanya Cho Kyuhyun?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar''

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tangan kosong. Gara-gara insiden di Mall tadi, ia gagal mendapatkan Game Edisi terbaru. Bisa-bisa nanti sahabatnya, Changmin mengejeknya karena berbohong bilang mempunyai Game tersebut. Kyuhyun melemparkan tas dan sepatunya kesembarang tempat. Lalu berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil segelas air putih.

Di pintu kulkas ia menemukan 'Memo' dari Ibunya, Kyuhyun mengambil Memo tersebut dan membacanya.

'Kyuhyunnie, Mommy n Daddy harus pergi ke Luar Kota. Kami akan tinggal di busan selama 2 Minggu sampai pernikahan kalian tiba, selama itu calon suamimu akan tinggal di rumah kita, baik-baiklah padanya Jagi'

_**Ps : Tidak ada bantahan!**_

_**By : Hee Mommy :***_

Kyuhyun memuncratkan kembali air yang hampir di telannya. Hampir saja gelas di genggamannya juga jatuh. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau orang tuanya akan melakukan ini padanya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama seorang Ahjusshi?! Kyuhyun berteriak histeris.

''Mommy Daddy kalian jahattttttt!''

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari kearah meja telephon. Di tekannya beberapa Nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala. Sambil menunggu telephon masuk Kyuhyun memikirkan cara agar calon suaminya itu tidak datang.

''Bagaimana caranya membuat Namja itu tidak mau tinggal disini? Setahuku dia 11 tahun lebih tua dariku, itu artinya dia seseorang yang bekerja? Aku yakin dia akan sibuk, dan tidak ada waktu untuk menemaniku. Jadi alasan ini yang bisa membuat Mommy pulang.'' gumam Kyuhyun diiringi seringainya.

10 menit, tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dan kembali menekan nomornya, tapi kali ini panggilannya terputus begitu saja karena Heechul mematikan ponselnya.

''Mommy, Menyebalkan...''

_**========== ''Sweet love'' ==========**_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Karena merasa rencananya akan berjalan lancar, dengan mengadu kalau calon suaminya itu tidak menemaninya Kyuhyun yakin Heechul akan pulang lebih cepat. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih tidur di kamarnya.

5 jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul 8 malam seorang Namja atau Calon suami Kyuhyun datang. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Namja itu turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa jinjingan yang berisi makanan yg ia beli dari Restoran.

Namja itu memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun berkali-kali, tapi tidak kunjung di buka juga. Namja itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam 8 malam, seharusnya Kyuhyun ada di rumah. Teringat kalau orang tua Kyuhyun mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya dan juga mereka memberikan wewenang agar calon suaminya itu bisa keluar masuk rumah Kyuhyun kapan pun akhirnya ia membuka sendiri pintu itu dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya.

Saat masuk keadaan rumah masih gelap. Namja itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakan seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang disana. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidur. Dan benar saja saat membuka kamarnya, Kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan begitu menggemaskan. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka dan mulut yang juga terbuka, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Merasa gemas Namja itu mengecup pipi Chubby Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menutup dan membuka kembali mulutnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Tidak ingin mengganggu atau membuat Kyuhyun bangun, Namja itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disimpannya jinjingan yang di bawanya di atas meja, Lalu ia mengeluarkan dan menata makanan yang di bawanya di atas meja. Setengah dari makanan yang di bawanya ia simpan di lemari penghangat,untuk Kyuhyun makan nanti. Dengan santai Namja itu menyantap makan malamnya.

=== WonKyu ===

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia bermimpi seekor kuda mencium pipinya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena merasa kantuknya hilang seketika Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dari atas ia mendengar suara piring dan sendok yang beradu, Kyuhyun mendadak horor jangan-jangan di rumahnya ada hantu.

Dengan hati yang was-was Kyuhyun turun dari tangga dan berjalan keruang makan. Dar iarah pintu ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di meja makan. Kyuhyun berpikiran kalau bisa jadi itu maling. Dengan mengendap-ngendap Kyuhyun mendekati Namja itu, ia membawa kantong plastik untuk menangkap kepala maling tersebut.

''Ya...Maling ! Kena kau...!'' teriak Kyuhyun memasukan kepala namja itu ke dalam kantong plastik. Namja itu refleks melawan dan mencoba melepaskan kepalanya.

''hmmm..leeepphhhaaaasssss...''namja itu berontak meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan plastik dari kepalanya. Bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun semakin berusaha mengikat plastiknya. Karena tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu, Namja itu menggigit tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menjerit dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher namja itu.

''Aaaarrrrhhhhggg! Maling sialan..!''

Namja itu melepaskan plastik dari kepalanya dan membalikan badannya kearah Kyuhyunyang sedang mengelus tangannya.

''Aku calon suamimu bukannya maling,'' ucap Namja itu. Kyuhyun hampir saja pingsan melihat siapa orang yang menjadi calon suaminya itu. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas wajah calon suaminya itu.

''YA! Ahjusshi kenapa kau ada di rumahku?''

''Aku Calon Suamimu, dan eommamu menyuruhku tinggal disini,''

=== WonKyu ===

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Ahjusshi yang di temuinya di Mall tadi siang ternyata adalah calon suaminya. Choi Siwon seorang pemilik 'Hyundai Departement Store' adalah calon suami dari Cho Kyuhyun,seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dan seorang penggila Game dan belanja !

''Aish pelan-pelan Ahjusshi Pabo,'' umpat Kyuhyun saat Siwon memberikan alhokol dilengannya. Rupanya gigitan Siwon cukup berbahaya. Sampai-sampai kulit Kyuhyun yang kelewat sensitif itu membiru.

''Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja menggigitmu,''

''Eh, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?''

''Panggilaku Hyung. Atau Wonnie Hyung. Aku masuk karena punya kunci duplikat. Orangtuamu yang mempercayakan Kau dan rumah ini padaku,''

''Aku tidak mengira namja yang sering Eomma ceritakan adalah kau, kakek-kaket tua '' ucap Kyuhyun sambil meringis pelan memandangi lengannya.

''Kau pikir aku tidak kaget? Ternyata calonku adalah seorang anak kecil yang suka marah-marah sepertimu. '' ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatapSiwon.

''Kau bilang apa Ahjusshi, kau pikir aku suka di jodohkan dengan kakek-kakek''

''YAaaaaaa...Aku masih muda''

''YA…..Ahjusshi sakit, arrrggh perih ! kau kira kulitku seperti kulit badak seenaknya saja kau tekan dan gigit lagi?'' Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan, Siwon sedikit bersalah membuat Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

''Maaf,Habisnya kau menyebalkan anak kecil''

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau Siwon tahu dia sedang mengumpat. Bisa-bisa tangannya yang membiru itu semakin parah.

''Jadi kau akan tinggal disini?!'' Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Nhe, sampai pesta pernikahan,''

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lagi, ia tidak suka membahas pesta pernikahan. Walau Kyuhyun tahu tidak bisa menolak tapi tetap saja batinnya belum siap menjadi seorang istri.

''Tapi bukankah Kau bekerja, dan pastinya kau sibuk. Jadi lebih baik tinggal diappartement saja yang dekat dengan kantor. Aku tidak apa-apa tinggal sendiri disini,''

''Apa kau lupa, Aku Choi Siwon pemilik Hyundai Departement Store. Itu artinya terserah aku mau masuk kerja setiap hari, mau lembur atau tidak atau tinggal di Kantor semauku,''

Kyuhyun bungkam, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Benar juga Siwon itu pemiliknya dan tentunya terserah dia mau datang kapan saja ke kantornya. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama seorang Ahjusshi di rumahnya sendiri.-_-

=== WonKyu ===

Kyuhyun Pov

''Hey!ambilkan aku Coffee,''

Aku memutarbola mataku bosan, bosan. Yah sangat bosan pada Namja di sebelahku ini T^ yang selama 1 Minggu ini menjadi penghuni baru di rumahku. Menyebalkan bukan ?! Kami tidak Pernah akur tapi tinggal bersama.

''Ambil saja sendiri. Aku bukan pem-ban-tu-mu,'' ucapku meliriknya yang tengah membacakoran bisnis dan kembali fokus dengan tugas Sekolahku.

''Hey,Anak kecil . Cepat, kalau orang dewasa menyuruh itu seharusnya kau langsung laksanakan,'' ucapnya, lalu dengan sangat menyebalkan menutup buku yang sedang aku pelajari untuk ulangan besok T^T.

''Yak! Jangan memanggilku anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa, lihat tinggiku saja hampir mengalahkanmu orang tua,'' kataku tak terima.

''Jinjja?! Lihat kau saja tidak mempunyai bulu, seperti ini dari mana dewasanya, eoh?!''ucapnya mengelus betisku yg mulus karena aku memakai celana pendek. Aish sentuhannya membuatku geli.

''Aish, menyebalkan.'' ku tinggalkan Namja menyebalkan ini. Dari pada aku mati masuk kedalam kamarku, tidak lupa aku menguncinya juga. Semenjak ada Namja itu, aku selalu tidak pernah lupa mengunci kamar. Kalau tidak aish, bisa saja namja itu diam-diam masuk.

Hah,Pabo! Kyuhyun! Bukuku?! Aish, aku malah meninggalkan buku itu di sana. Kalau aku keluar lagi, nanti Namja itu mengira yang lain-lain lagi. Aish lebih baik tidak usah.

SiwonPov

Ini buku apa?! Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa membawa bukunya. Aigo, dasar anak kecil. Pantas saja Orang Tuanya menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini. Selain untuk melakukan pendekatan tapi juga untuk menjaganya. Sekarang ini dia baru kelas 3 SMA, hah masih kecil di bandingkan aku yang sudah bekerja. Sebaiknya aku antarkan saja buku ini padanya, siapa tahu dia butuh untuk belajar.

-Tok...Tok-

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga. Apa dia tidur?!

''Kyuhyun-ah,Kyu buka pintunya.''

''Apa kau tidur?!''

''Baiklah. Aku tinggalkan bukumu di depan pintu, aku pergi dulu''

Kutinggalkan dia yang masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak kecil itu di dalam sana. Padahal Aku ingin mengajaknya memilih baju pengantin. Sebentar lagi saat ulang tahunnya ke 19 dan tepat dia lulus sekolahaku akan menikahinya. Walaupun usia kami terpaut beda jauh, tapi Aku sungguh ingin menikahinya karena Aku mencintainya.

KyuhyunPov

Sepertinya Namja itu sudah pergi. Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku bisa menyelesaikan PRku. Aku keluar dan mengambil buku di depan pintu. Aku sedikit aneh dengan Namja itu tidak menolak di jodohkan denganku. Padahal kan dilingkungan kantornya pasti banyak Yeoja yang cantik.

Dan sekarang dia masih saja berharap kalau aku akan menikah dengannya. Ah~ Aku tidak mengerti pikiran Namja itu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kalau bukan karena Perjanjian orang tua kami, aku tidak akan mau menikah atau tinggal dengannya. Masih banyak Namja yang seumuran denganku, mereka tampan dan juga berjiwa muda.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi-pagi sekali, Siwon sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Siwon mempersiapkan sarapan untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turun dari tangga. Namja cantik itu terlihat santai dan tidak tegang sama sekali, walau hari itu dia harus berhadapan dengan soal-soal ulangan.

''Namja tua, kau memasak?'' ucap Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon di meja makan.

''Anak kecil, cepat duduk dan makan masakanku! Aku jamin kau pasti mudah mengerjakan ulanganmu,''

''Aku takut kalau Kau memberinya racun,''

''Mwo? Mana mungkin, aku masih waras Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat makan atau kau mau aku suapi melalui mulutku?''

''Mwo! Ya! Dasar Mesummmmm!'' Kyuhyun memukuli pundak Siwon dengan puas. Siwon tidak menghindar, dia hanya pura-pura meringis.

''Ahhh..Sakit Kyu, hentikan...'' ucapnya dengan wajah asyik memandangi Kyuhyun yang berjarak dekat darinya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan tertunduk malu. Dengan manis Kyuhyun mundur dan memasukan Roti tawar ke dalam Ompreng. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

''Kau tidak memakan Nasi Goreng buatanku? Dan Kau tidak makan dirumah, Kyu?'' tanya Siwon kecewa.

''Dengar Ahjusshi, Seonsaengnim bilang nasi goreng tidak baik di makan saat sarapan, terlebih lagi saat akan ulangan nanti otak susah konsentrasi. Sudah ya aku sudah telat. Aku bisa memakan roti di Jalan.''ucap Kyuhyun kemudian meminum sedikit susunya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

''Biar Aku antar,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon.

''Baiklah,Cepat!'' ucapnya lalu kembali jalan. Siwon tersenyum dan dengan semangat mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

-Skip Time-

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun memasukan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Ia melirik jam di lengah kirinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya, sebelum teman-temannya mengajak dia Pergi jalan-jalan di Mall. Bisa-bisa nanti Siwon yang akan menjemputnya itu marah-marah padanya.

''Aish Namja itu lama sekali,'' gerutu Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu Siwon di depan pintu Gerbang. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

_**\- 5 Menit lagi aku sampai - By : Choi Ahjusshi Tua! **__  
_

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, Seharusnya dia pulang sendiri saja. Tapi 5 menit bukankah tidak lama?

''Menunggu Jemputan?'' tanya seorang Namja yg sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

''Nh...ee''jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Namja di depannya.

''Hmm, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bareng,'' ucap Namja itu lagi. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah harus menolak tawaran Namja di depannya.

''Mianhae Yesung-ah,'' Sesal Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Yesung menjawab sebuah Audi TT Couple Berwarna Putih sudah datang dan terparkir tepat di depan Mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat Siwon datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Yesung memperhatikan mobil didepannya, apa dia yang menjemput Kyuhyun? Batin Yesung bertanya-tanya.

''Cepat Masuk,'' titah Siwon membuka sedikit Kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum Canggung pada Yesung.

''Yesung, Aku pulang duluan yaaa... Bye..'' pamitnya melambaikan tangannya. Yesung mengangguk. Buru-buru Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil Siwon. Siwon sempat menatap Yesung dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya, melewati Yesung.

''Sekarang kita mampir ke Butik dulu,'' ucap Siwon tanpa melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hampir tidur terbangun kembali.

''Butik? Memangnya Kita mau apa?' tanya Kyuhyun malas. Siwon melirik ke arahnya,''Memilih baju pengantin dan juga cincin,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, apa pernikahan mereka secepat itu.

''Tapi aku-''

''Tidak ada bantahan Cho Kyuhyun, Kau ingat pesan Orang Tuamu? Atau Kau mau aku melaporkanmu pada Ayahmu?''

Aish,mau tidak mau Kyuhyun diam! Kalau sampai Hankyung terlebih lagi Heechul tahu bisa-bisa dia dibunuh. Ternyata Siwon pandai sekali mengancamnya?

''Arraseo,Cepat jalankan mobilmu dengan cepat agar Aku bisa langsung pulang dan tidur,''ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan. . .

''YA ! Jangan kencang-kencang''

-Skip Time-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hari-hari yang di lalui Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti biasa. Penuh dengan pertengkaran ringan, perdebatan, kadang juga romantis bahkan serius sekalipun. Walau Kyuhyun belum menandakan rasa Cinta pada Siwon, tapi sepertinya Namja penggila Game itu mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada Siwon.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, sampailah Kyuhyun pada usia 19 tahun. Tidak ada pesta ulang tahun untuknya, kecuali Pesta Pernikahan yang sudah di siapkan oleh OrangTuanya. Kyuhyun sempat menolak, tapi akhirnya ia luluh setelah di paksa Oleh Heechul dengan alasan-alasan dramatisnya. Keluarga Choi menyambut dengan baik keputusan keluarga Cho untuk menikahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di tanggal 3 Februari.

Siwon POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang sangat aku cintai. Bahkan kami tinggal serumah selama 1 bulan.

Sebenarnya itu hanya cara orang tua Kami agar Aku melakukan pendekatan lebih dalam dengannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar manis sekarang. Walau dia itu cerewet, suka melawan, suka mengataiku, boros, tidak bisa masak, penyuka game, sensitif, kekanakan, tapi sebenarnya dia punya sisi feminim yang benar-benar manis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjadi suaminya" Aku berdiri di depan cermin mengamati tubuhku yang kini mengenakan Tuxedo Putih lengkap dengan celana berwarna putih juga.

Sudah aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan ini semua. Membangun rumah tangga yang indah dengan seorang yang kekanakan? Aku tidak peduli sekalipun dia itu menyebalkan. Aku terlalu menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pendampung hidupku. Aku berjanji akan merubah dia menjadi lebih baik. Akan kubuat Kyuhyun menjadi Ny paling bahagia.

"Baiklah ayo Kita hadapi hari ini." Aku keluar dari ruang pengantin pria menuju gereja dimana kami akan mengiklarkan janji suci sehidup semati.

Kyuhyun POV

''Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" Aku mengamati seluruh tubuhku yang kini mengenakan pakaian pengantin, ah! Aku tak percaya akan melakukan ini. Menikah dengan Namjayang menyebalkan. Harus memulai kehidupan baru dengannya. Di sisi lain aku tidak bisa membantah Daddy dan mengecewakan Mommy. Sudah cukup aku mengecewakan mereka. Apa sekarang waktunya aku membalas budi? Walau aku merasa hangat saat bersama Siwon, tetap aja aku tidak berpikir kalau aku mencintainya.

-Klikk

''Kyuhyun apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Mommy menghampiri ku.

"Mom,Aku tidak sanggup" ucapku lirih dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pasti bisa Jagi. Percayalah, ini untuk kebaikanmu " Mommy memegang erat tangan ku dan memberikan kekuatan padaku

" Mom aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, makanya aku mau melakukan ini semua" ucapku lagi meyakinkan, Aku coba tersenyum agar Mommy tidak hawatir

"Gomawo jagi. . ayo kita keluar"

Mommy menuntun kumamasuki ruang acara dan memberikanku pada Daddy menuju calon suamiku. Aku berjalan dengan debaran di dadaku. Ya Tuhan, restuilah ke putusanku. Mudahkan jalanku dalam menghadapi semua ini.

Sampai acara selesai aku tak berani melihat ke arah Siwon yang kini menjadi suamiku sekaligus mulai sekarang akan mengatur segala kebutuhan hidupku. Orang tuaku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Paris, usaha Daddy memang sedang di guncang masalah. Dengan menikahnya Aku dengan Siwon, mereka tidak perlu pusing untuk membiayai hidupku karena sekarang ada Siwon yang bertanggung jawab. 

Author Pov

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, ia terus menundukan kepala. Kini hatinya sangat kacau mengingat kini dia mempunyai suami yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Hari ulang tahunnya pun kacau, padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin merayakannya bersama dengan teman-temannya di Vila. Menginap dan menghabiskan malam bersama-sama. Kyuhyun justru harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Choi Kyuhyun apakah kau bisu?" goda Siwon berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdelik dan merasa risih melihat wajahnya yg begitu dekat.

"Apakah kau senang?" ucap Kyuhyun matanya mulai menajam melirik Siwon yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Senang? Tentu saja sekarang kita sudah resmi menikah, dan aku bisa... '' goda Siwon memainkan matanya. Refleks Kyuhyun menutupi area dadanya dengan bantal dan berjalan menjauhi Siwon.

''Bisa apa? Mau membalas kejahilanku selama ini? Mau memberiku obat gatal seperti aku dulu melakukan itu padamu, atau...'' Kyuhyun berdelik tajam. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi Aku ingin memiliki cinta pertamaku secara utuh'' Bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang, cinta pertama? memilikinya dengan utuh?

''Yak...Yak... Jangan mempermainkanku.'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon. Tidak bisa di pungkiri dadanya berdetak tak karuan.

''Kau terlalu sensitif, cepat tidur. Lagi pula aku Capek untuk berolahraga malam denganmu'' ucap Siwon tersenyum seduktif dan langsung keluar dari Kamar pengantin Mereka. Mulut Kyuhyun sukses terbuka lebar?

''Mwo? Olahraga denganku?'' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Pada dasarnya dia memang polos, walau dia tahu tentang apa itu 'Hubungan Sex' Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peka tentang ritual seperti itu. Baginya hubungan seperti itu terjadi jika dua belah pihak saling mencintai. Sekarang ia merasa tidak mencintai Siwon.

Kyuhyun dengan santai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Memakai selimut bergambar pikachu kesayangannya setelah sebelumnya di ambil dari kopernya, lalu menyingkirkan beberapa bantal kecil yang di atasnya terdapat banyak bunga mawar. Kyuhyun menguap dengan lucu dan mulai menutup matanya. 

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, my AFF account is presdirchoi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Byur!

''Ah,!'' pekik Kyuhyun saat merasakan guyuran air mengenai wajahnya. Namja cantik itu langsung terbangun dan mengusap wajahnya. Di samping tempat tidur, Siwon sudah berdiri dengan membawa sebuah gayung.

''Apa yang kau lakukan ?!'' teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan selembar kertas pada Kyuhyun.

''Apa Ini?!''

''Baca saja. Perhatikan dengan baik isinya, tidak perlu protes karena tidak ada aturan untuk itu''

Kyuhyun berdecih, Apa maksudnya pagi-pagi membangunkannya dan bertindak bagaikan seorang Big Boss. Dasar Ahjusshi Tua! menyebalkan! Masih mengumpat dihatinya, Kyuhyun beralih membaca kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

**PERATURAN CHOI HOUSEHOLD :**

**Pasal 1 : ''Kewajiban Istri''**

**1.1. Istri harus bangun lebih awal dari Suami**

**1.2. Istri wajib menyiapkan kebutuhan suami, mulai dari pakaian sampai sarapan**

**1.3. Istri wajib mencium tangan suami sebelum suami pergi kerja dan istri berangkat sekolah**

**1.4. Istri harus membersihkan seluruh rumah, memasak, mencuci pakaian dan menyetrika.**

**1.5. Istri diwajibkan berhemat, dilarang membeli barang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kebutuhan rumah tangga**

**1.6. Tidak memakai jasa pembantu, kecuali istri hamil / punya bayi.**

**1.7. Istri dilarang pulang melebihi dari jam 06.00 PM**

**1.8. Kemanapun istri pergi harus meminta ijin terlebih dulu pada suami**

**1.9. Dilarang melawan suami saat suami ingin melakukan sesuatu pada istri (?)**

**1.10. Peraturan ini di buat untuk di taati. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat apapun alasannya.**

**Pasal 2 : ''Kewajiban Suami''**

**2.1. Suami membantu pekerjaan istri saat tidak mempunyai pekerjaan**

**2.2. Weekend suami harus tinggal di rumah**

**2.3. Suami berkewajibkan memberikan uang belanja sesuai kebutuhan, tidak lebih!**

**2.4. Suami akan menggantikan pekerjaan istri disaat istri hamil, sakit, atau terkena musibah**

**2.5. Suami akan mengecek keuangan rumah tangga setiap akhir bulan**

**2.6. Peraturan ini dibuat untuk di taati, bisa di ganggu gugat sesuai kebutuhan dan kemauan suami  
**

Kyuhyun langsung berteriak histeris setelah membaca semua peraturan yang dibuat oleh Siwon, '' Mwo? Apa-apaan ini?!''

''Itu UUD rumah tangga. Aku akan mencopy dan menempelkannya di setiap titik rumah, supaya Kita tidak lupa,'' jawab Siwon santai. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun merobek-robek kertas yang berisi aturan tidak masuk akal itu.

''Peraturan untuk Kita ?! Jelas-jelas isinya untukku semua,''

''Honey, baca peraturan pasal 2 ayat 1-6. Bukankah semua itu sangat berat untuk seorang Choi Siwon yang super sibuk ini, eumm?'' ucap Siwon dengan memasang mimik belas kasihan, Kyuhyun membaca kembali pasal 2 ayat 1-6.

Mwo, memberatkan apanya? Bukankah semua peraturan itu sangatlah menguntungkan untuk Siwon. Dan lagi disana tertera , suami hanya mengantikan pekerjaan istri disaat suami tidak ada kerjaan dan istri hamil? Sepertinya otak Siwon sudah konslet.

Pertama, suami tidak ada pekerjaan itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang Ceo seperti Siwon tidak punya pekerjaan, bukankah puluhan cabang Mall yang dikelolanya tidak butuh ia urus? Bukankah tidak ada kata libur untuk Mall, Weekend pun ia tetap melakukan pengecekan rutin.

Kedua, saat Istri hamil? Ayolah, Kita tahu kalau mereka berdua itu Namja. Dan seorang Namja di kodratkan tidak memiliki rahim, kecuali keajaiban itu datang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam, kenapa harus ada aturan seperti itu ? Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah, memasak? Dalam mimpi sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu. Sekarang dengan mudahnya Siwon meminta Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu sebagai kegiatan sehari-hari. Harus bangun jam berapa Kyuhyun untuk melakukan semua itu? Dia masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah setelah menerima ijazah.

Belum lagi berhemat! Kyuhyun type orang yang suka menghamburkan uang. Dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai anak tunggal dari Cho HanKyung belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyimpan uangnya atau bahkan menahan hasrat belanjanya demi berhemat. Dilahirkan dari keluarga berada dan memiliki banyak kartu kredit membuat Kyuhyun tidak usah menghemat uangnya demi memenuhi hobi belanjanya.

Yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun frustasi adalah, NO MAID! Perlu digaris bawahi, Tanpa Pembantu! Mau jadi apa rumah sebesar itu tanpa pembantu? Rumah yang hampir setengah dari Time Squere itu harus diurus Kyuhyun sendiri? Bahkan lelucon saja terdengar garing, jika menyuruh Kyuhyun kerja rodi membersihkan rumah tersebut.

''Aku menolak keras peraturan ini, lebih baik kau suntik mati saja aku daripada harus menuruti isi peraturan gila itu,'' tolak Kyuhyun tegas sambil melempar kertas itu.

Siwon memungutnya kembali dan menunjukan peraturan yang jelas tidak bisa di tolak atau di ganggu gugat.

''Baca ulang pasal 1 ayat 10, Jika melanggar mungkin hukum akan turun tangan''

''Buat apa aku menuruti semua peraturan tidak masuk akal itu? Jelas-jelas kalau kau ingin menyiksaku,''

''Arraseo, aku hanya tinggal menelphon orang tuamu memberitahukan mereka kalau Choi Kyuhyun tidak mau menjalankan kewajibannya menjadi seorang istri. Mungkin hukuman dari eommamu akan lebih ringan,''

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, jika sudah berurusan dengan Heechul mungkin urusan akan menjadi panjang. Kyuhyun pasti akan merasakan penjara yang sesungguhnya, yang pasti lebih menakutkan dari di penjara di kantor polisi.

''Jangan sekalipun kau hubungi eommaku, awas saja jika kau berani!'' ujar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih engga mengakui jika ia setuju dengan semua peraturan yang dibuat Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan melempar kaos dan celana pendek untuk Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah, cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu Nyonya Choi,'' 

Siwon tengah duduk di meja makan dengan di temani secangkir Kopi espresso kesukaannya. Matanya sedang asyik membaca deretan koran berbahasa inggris di tangannya. Sangat nikmat bukan hidupnya ? Mendapat cuti pernikahan selama 3 hari, di temani seorang istri yang bisa ia goda kapanpun hanya untuk sekedar melihat Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena kesal. Membayangkannya membuat Siwon tersenyum sendiri. Dan sekarang ia juga bebas memerintah istrinya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Siwon menajamkan telinganya. Apa itu suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun? Kenapa terdengar seperti sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan? Jangan-jangan?

Siwon mengira Kyuhyun akan kabur, ia langsung melipat korannya dan berlari menuju ruang ramu. Dan benar saja dugaannya di sana Kyuhyun hampir menempelkan tangannya di atas knop pintu. Untung saja ia cedik dengan mengunci semua pintu keluar di rumah besarnya itu.

''Mau mencoba kabur ya? Sepertinya aku kelebihan Pulsa dan perlu membaginya dengan menelphon seseorang. Sepertinya menelpon ibu mertua akan menyenangkan,''

Kyuhyun langsung paham maksud ucapan Siwon. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari atas Knop pintu dan membalikan badannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk kearah Siwon.

''Aku hanya ingin menemui Ryeo...''

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Siwon mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jarinya siap mengetikan beberapa nomor, Kyuhyun mengaku kalah! Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan untuk Ryeowook.

''Kau puas?'' ujar Kyuhyun memperlihatkan pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk Ryeowook. Siwon meletakan satu jarinya di dagu, nampak berpikir. Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi melihat tampang Siwon sekarang.

''Arraseo, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau perintahkan padaku,''

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan keluar dengan memakai pakaian yang tadi di berikan Siwon. Siwon sendiri sudah menunggunya di dapur.

.

''Dimulai dari menyiapkan sarapan. Kau harus catat dengan baik, aku biasa sarapan dengan meminum Coffee espresso khas Amerika. Ingat harus Benar-benar coffee impor dari amerika, no merk tiruan,'' Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencatatnya pada note kecil di tangannya.

''Biasanya meminum Coffee di temani dengan Sandwich isi yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Kau boleh membacanya di dinding kulkas dan semua bahan yang kau perlukan sudah ada didalam Kulkas. Seperti yang dulu kau katakan, aku jadi benci sarapan dengan nasi goreng atau makanan berminyak lainnya, jadi cukup mudah kan?''

Kali ini Kyuhyun enggan untuk mencatatnya, dia bilang mudah? Bukankan sarapan cukup susu dan roti selai saja? Selama hidup 18 tahun setengah bersama keluarga Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan memakai sarapan itu. Kenapa Siwon suka sekali melakukan kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan?

''Untuk menu tambahan terserah kau saja. Satu lagi, soal makan malam kau boleh mencotek buku resep. Kau bebas berkreasi, asal ingat makanan itu harus bisa di makan, arraseo?'' Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolak, tapi resiko yang ia terima akan sangat berbahaya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum hangat saat Kyuhyun mencatat semua yang di katakannya tadi.

''Sekarang, silahkan melakukan perkenalan disini. Mulai hari ini aku menyerahkan dapur ini untuk istriku,'' Siwon mengalungi Kyuhyun celemek dan bertepuk tangan sendiri. Kyuhyun melotot tidak suka, apa itu artinya dia disuruh memasak sekarang juga? Setelah memasangkan Kyuhyun celemek Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan dapur yang sekarang menjadi teman baru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamati seluruh penjuru teman barunya itu, ini kali pertama ia dititipi ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan masak. Biasanya ia hanya dititipi belanjaan di dalam begasi itu pun ada supir yang benar-benar menjaganya, sekarang bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan dapur yang baru pertama ia singgahi. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengotori tangannya untuk melakukan kegiatan di dapur.

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas, di bukanya kulkas dengan dua pintu tersebut. Ia mengamati seluruh penjuru kulkas. Kulkas itu nampak penuh, tidak ada lagi ruang kosong disana. Mulai dari Frezzer yang di penuhi daging dan ikan sampai deretan botol berisi sirup dan deretan minuman kaleng. Semua tertata dengan rapi dan apik. Melirik sekelilingnya, deretan peralatan masak kompit disana, sampai saat membuka laci terdapat banyak bumbu yang komplit juga.

Jadi kapan kira-kira Kyuhyun bisa berbelanja kebutuhan keluarga? Dan pastinya sekalian berbelanja kebutuhannya sendiri. Mungkin dalam pikirannya semua bahan makanan itu akan habis setahun kemudian dan dia pun tidak punya alasan untuk tidak memasak.

Kyuhyun hampir mencekik sendiri lehernya dengan celemek yang dipakainya. Menyalakan kompor saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan memasak? Kali ini teman barunya itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Seandainya ada dapur elektrik yang bisa memperoses masakan dengan sendirinya. 

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, my AFF account is presdirchoi.**


	5. Chapter 5

''Uh,''

Kyuhyun meletakan bolpoint hitamnya diatas meja. Tangannya beralih mengambil jepitan dari dalam laci dan menjepitkannya pada deretan poni coklatnya yang mulai memanjang. Kening putih, indah tanpa jerawat kini tertampang jelas. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya, Kyuhyun bangun dan siap untuk melakukan aktifitas yang tadi sudah dicatatnya dalam notes.

_1\. Merapihkan Tempat Tidur  
_

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Siwon yang letaknya tepat disebelah kamarnya. Ia menekan kebawah knop pintu bercet putih tersebut. Kepalanya mengepul masuk kedalam kamar, diamatinya setiap penjuru kamar. Terlihat sangat rapi, apik dengan barang-barang mahal yang tertata rapi. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun lihat.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur king size Siwon, ia tersenyum melihat tempat tidur itu rapi seakan tidak ditiduri semalam. Apa semalam Siwon tidak tidur di kamarnya atau Kyuhyun baru tahu suaminya yang perfeksionis itu ternyata rajin juga. Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamar Siwon dan mencheklist daftar perkerjaannya no 1. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan.

_2\. Mencuci Pakaian_

Kyuhyun melempar celana panjang berbahan katun dan beberapa kemeja kerja milik Siwon. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua pakaian Siwon dari dalam baskom, menghitung berapa banyak pakaian yang harus dicuci. Shit! Kyuhyun mengumpat, kenapa baju Siwon banyak sekali? Pakaian itu sudah seperti gunung yang mengeluarkan kawah beraroma tidak sedap.

''Ommo, inikan Gucci _GT-Elegant_ yang limited edition itu?'' Kyuhyun takjub saat mengeluarkan white whirt milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu betul baju mahal itu banyak di cari orang termasuk teman-temannya.

''Kalau tidak salah, harganya mencapai 2.800.000 won, WOW! Henry saja sampai frustasi ingin membeli baju ini untuk pacarnya.''

Tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya untuk menjual baju mahal itu pada sahabtnya, Henry Lau. Ia tahu betul sampai sekarang sahabatnya sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki baju itu. Kalau Kyuhyun menjualnya, dia akan dapat uang untuk berbelanja berbagai kosmetik perawatan tubuh. Ia tahu pasti melakukan pekerjaan rumah akan membuat kulitnya rusak.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, itu tidak mungkin! Bisa-bisa bukannya memiliki perawatan kulit yang ada kulitnya harus masuk rumah sakit akibat hukuman yang mungkin diterimanya dari sang eomma. Buru-buru Kyuhyun memasukan semua pakaian Siwon kedalam mesin cuci, memasukan sabun dan pewangi tanpa takaran kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya.

Tidak peduli semua baju dan celana tercampur. Mulai dari bahan tipis, katun, bulu, atau mungkin yang berharga fantastis sekalipun. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu cara mencuci baju mahal yang sensitif seperti apa. Setelah memasang wash time Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Siwon menggeliat lelah di kursi kerjanya. Begitulah lelahnya saat mulai merencanakan produk baru, Siwon harus memutar beratus-ratus kali untuk memilih dan menentukan produk terbaik yang akan dikeluarkannya. Sudah 3 jam ia berkutat dengan berkas dan komputer portablenya. Mengingat persaingan ekonomi yang begitu sengit, mau tidak mau dia harus pintar memilih produk yang bisa menggaet banyak konsumen.

Bicara soal ekonomi, dia jadi teriangat pada istrinya. Namja cantik yang suka menghamburkan uangnya tanpa mau tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Yang istrinya tahu hanya kepuasan yang ia dapat dari membeli produk-produk yang dijual di pasaran. Ah! Siwon mendapat ide bagus, bagaimana jika dia menggunakan istrinya sebagai pencoba. Jika barang yang akan dijual disukai Kyuhyun, dia yakin konsumen diluar sana akan menyukainya juga. Akhirnya Siwon menandai berbagai sample produk yang akan ia coba pada Kyuhyun. 

''Capeknyaaaa~ tulang-tulangku seperti mau copot...'' Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai menyapu dan membersihkan debu dirumah super besarnya itu.

Meregangkan otot-otot disekitar leher yang pegal, mengelap cucuran keringat di pelipis dan lehernya. Diambilnya notes dari dalam saku celananya, mencheklist dua pekerjaan yang ada di sana.

''Jam berapa ini?'' Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding, jam menunjukan pukul 11.00 itu artinya satu jam lagi makan siang. Untunglah Siwon tidak ada dirumah, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu menyiapkan makan siang. Yang ia butuhkan hanya telphon untuk memesan makanan yang bisa dimakannya saat ini, Sambil memikirkan makanan apa yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam. 

Siwon terduduk malas di samping treadmill di tempat Gym. Yah, sepulang rapat tadi Siwon langsung pergi ke tempat Gym. Makan siang bersama beberapa produsen dan investor besar membuatnya merasakan makanan lezat khas restoran barat. Fettucini carbonara dengan beef pepperoni pizza cukup memanjakan perutnya yang biasanya harus memakan nasi box atau mungkin makanan 'istimewa' buatan istrinya tercinta. Sudah cukup 2 kali masuk rumah sakit, akibat diare. Hah~ entah apa yang Kyuhyun masukan kedalam makan malamnya, sampai-sampai perutnya bermasalah selama seminggu.

Mata Siwon melirik ke arah perut six pack yang mengembul dari kaos yang dipakainya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, walau perutnya masih kotak-kotak tapi baru saja ia menyantap hidangan yang memiliki kalori sekitar 1.200 kkal. Tentu saja Siwon tidak akan membiarkan lemak jahat itu menghancurkan tubuh indahnya. Siwon langsung bangun dan melakukan tredmill selama 30 menit dilanjutkan dengan menghangatkan tubuhnya di stemer pasti akan membuat lemak jahat itu pergi dari tubuhnya. 

Kyuhyun menguap, matanya sudah nampak lelah. Pekerjaan terakhirnya adalah mencuci piring, setelah seharian mencoba memasak walau akhirnya masakannya gosong dan tidak berbentuk. Dengan penuh kesukarelaan ia membuang masakan 'gagalnya' yang pastinya menambah jumlah perabotan kotor.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan piring-piring bersih dari dalam dishwasher. Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah tidak bertenaga sekarang, untunglah Siwon memiliki alat-alat high tech yang membantunya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi merasakan jari-jarinya kasar atau berdiri lama untuk mencuci piring. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai piring-piring bersih itu ia keluarkan dari dishwasher.

Sementara itu Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan treadmill dan dilanjutkan oleh streching sebentar. Di jamin semua lemak jahat itu terbuang melalui keringatnya. Siwon mengelap peluh keringat disekitar wajah, dan lehernya. Menghangatkan diri di dalam steamer pasti akan mengembalikan staminanya.

Setelah semua cheklist dinotesnya penuh, Kyuhyun menempelkan lembar pekerjaan itu di dinding sebelah kulkas. Disana banyak notes yang tertempel selama Kyuhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Setelah semuanya selesai terlintas diotaknya untuk merefresh otaknya di dalam whirlpool. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Kyuhyun melepas celemek birunya dan menggantungkannya di samping kulkas.

Sampai di ruangan whirlpool, ditekannya tombol untuk menghidupkan whirlpool. Selagi menunggu gelembung itu memenuhi pusaran kolam, Kyuhyun menanggalkan semua pakaiannya di ruang ganti dan melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Menunggu sesaat, Kyuhyun melirik kolam yang mulai penuh. Di lepaskannya handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan sebelah kakinya memasuki kolam. 

Siwon Pov

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat biasa. Sepulang dari tempat Gym aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah yang kubagi bersama istriku tercinta, Choi Kiyuhyunnie. Saat masuk kedalam rumah, aku melihat istriku sedang asyik menonton drama. Aish drama apalagi yang menjadi favoritnya?!

Setelah The King of Drama, drama aktor Kang Hyun Min yang sangat ia gilai, ckck . Aku aneh kenapa dia suka sekali pada Namja-namja di relevisi padahal sudah jelas kalau aku suaminya jauh lebih tampan.

_Cup _

Kukecup pipi Kyuhyun kilas dan duduk disebelahnya dengan mengalungkan tanganku di pundaknya. Heran dia tidak marah atau memukuliku?! Aish rupanya dia sedang serius menonton dramanya. Melihat wajah seriusnya membuatku gemas! Kuambil remote di atas meja dan mematikan televisi.

''Pabo! Kenapa kau mematikan televisinya?'' teriaknya, akhirnya menoleh juga.

''Aku pulang kerja Jagi-ya, seharusnya kau menyambut suamimu yang tampan ini,'' Kukecup kening istriku yang tengah cemberut.

''Kembalikan remotenya! Ceritanya sedang seru pabo,'' Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil remote dari genggamanku.

''Tidak mau,'' tolakku menyembunyikan remote itu dibelakang punggungku. Kyuhyun mendengus dan menarik-narik tanganku.

''Choi Kyuhyun, kenapa menggigit tanganku.. Aahhhh...''

''Salahmu sendiri membuatku kesal,''

Aku mengusap lenganku yang sekarang terdapat bercak merah akibat gigitannya. Ckck dia itu srigala atau apa beraninya menggigitku apa tidak tahu aku bisa memakannya sekarang juga.

''CHOI PABO lihat acaranya selesai...'' jerit Kyuhyun menyaksikan acara tv tadi sudah berganti. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiriku yang sedang mengusapkan alkohol di tanganku.

''Ini semua gara-gara kau menyebalkan,'' Kyuhyun menarik-narik rambutku dan memutar-mutar kepalaku. Aku tidak meringis walau ini sangat sakit. Kusimpan alkohol di meja lalu kupegangi tangannya yang masih menjambak rambutku. Kudorong rubuhnya menuju sofa dan kuhempaskan tubuhnya disana.

Aku menatapnya tajam, ia tidak berkutik saat berada di bawahku. Aku menyukai ekpresi ketakutan dia saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk memakannya sekarang juga.

''Apa semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?!'' Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya namun tajam.

''Su-dah,'' jawabnya, Aku bisa melihat ekpresi ketakutannya saat ini.

''Apa menyiapkan makan malam sudah?!'' lanjutku.

''iiitttu...''

''Itu artinya kau belum lakukan kan? aku akan menghukummu,''

''Mwo?!''

''Aku akan memperkosamu,''

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mencerna ucapanku. Kini nafsuku tidak bisa terbendung lagi, melihat bibir cherry miliknya membuatku kehilangan akal untuk segera menghabisinya sekarang juga.

Ting! Tong!

21.00 kst. Siwon menurunkan tangannya mengangkat cangkir berisi teh hijau yang ingin di minumnya. Di gantungnya handuk yang baru saja dipakai di lehernya. Uh, sudah malam tapi pengacau yang datang ke rumahnya dua jam yang lalu ternyata belum kunjung pulang. Diliriknya ruang tamu yang masih berisi tiga orang yang asyik bergosip ria. Tentu salah satu dari mereka sang pemilik rumah yang dari cara tertawanya saja sudah diduga kalau Kyuhyun sedang senang.

''Jadi tadi kalian belanja untuk merayakan kelulusan besok?! Kalian pasti tidak lupa kan membelikanku juga?!''

''Iya, tapi kan sekarang kau sudah punya suami kaya, jadi sebaiknya besok kau datang bersamanya. Aku yakin baju-bajumu lebih bagus dari yang kami beli tadi,''

Siwon sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, saat namanya dibawa-bawa oleh percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya,Siwon di akui sebagai suami yang bisa mengangkat derajat istrinya itu lebih tinggi lagi.

''Kalian pikir Ahjusshi tua itu memberikanku uang yang banyak?!''

Siwon tersendak, hancur sudah rasa kebanggaan dalam dirinya. Istrinya sendiri berbicara seperti itu di hadapan teman-temannya, sungguh menghancurkan reputasi Siwon sebagai suami.

''Jadi, dia itu pelit?!''

''Bukan pelit lagi, tapi dia juga suka menyiksaku,''

''Omo, KDRT ! Kyu kau laporkan saja suamimu itu ke komnas ham. Supaya dia mendapatkan hukuman.''

Apa-apaan mereka?! Berkomplot ingin melaporkan Siwon?! Tidak! Bisa-bisa wajah Siwon akan muncul di setiap berita, koran, internet, dansebagainya. Lebih lucunya lagi di hukum hanya karena menyuruh istrinya bekerja merapihkan rumah. Tidak masuk akal!

''Sudah, sudah jangan membahas Ahjusshi itu. Oh ya bagaimana dengan acara kalian ke Salvatore Feeragamo waktu itu? Apa menyenangkan?!''

''Sangat menyenangkan Kyu, Pokoknya nanti kau harus datang,''

''Emmm... Tentu saja aku pasti akan kesana,'' jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, mana mungkin dia bisa pergi sementara pekerjaannya di rumah saja sangat banyak. 

''Oh My God! Apa yang terjadi disini?'' Siwon terbelalak melihat kekacauan yang dibuat Kyuhyun pagi itu. Lembaran roti yg diolesi mentega dimana-mana, pecahan cangkang telor, garam yg bertaburan di mana-mana, belum lagi berbagai perabotan kotor yang menambah kehancuran dapur Siwon semakin indah.

Heran tidak ada yang menyahut, Siwon melirik ke samping kulkas dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan juicer di menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa tidak bisanya Kyuhyun hanya sekedar menggunakan mesin pembuat jus tersebut. Terbukti dengan banyaknya buah yang berceceran di lantai, akibat terpental dari dalam juicer.

''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'' tanya Siwon menghampiriKyuhyun.

''Membuat jus, kau kira aku sedang mandi apa,'' jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

''Kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya?''

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus saja memasukan buah yang pada akhirnya terpental lagi keluar.

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak mau ikut campur, tapi saat sebuah apel mengenai kepalanya ia langsung mengambil alih posisi Kyuhyun sebelum seluruh buah itu menyerangnya.

''Masukan buahnya sampai penuh ke tabung ini dulu. Nyalakan tombol On, Baru sehabis itu kau dorong buah itu memaki pipa ini sampai air jus ini keluar. Jangan nyalakan tombol sebelum semua buah masuk dengan sempurna,mengerti?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, terlalu malu ia jika secara terang-terangan mengakui kalau menggunakan juicer saja tidak bisa.

''Memangnya kenapa kau membuat Jus? Bukankah menu sarapanku itu Coffee?''

''Menurutku jus lebih baik dari Coffee,'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai mempraktekan yang diajarkan Siwon tadi.

''Oh, tapi sarapanku sudah jadi kan?''

''Sudah,''

Siwon mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Dan benar ternyata sarapan sudah tertata di atas meja makan. Saat mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi, ia baru sadar kalau yang berada di piringnya malah nasi, telur,dan di sebelahnya ada soup? Kenapa menunya jadi berubah?

''Kyuhyun, kenapa kau memasak semua ini?'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sedang menuangkan jus kedalam gelas ikut mengumpat. Benar-benar suami yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

''Makan saja yang ada, ini jus Apel + pepaya di jamin bagus untuk pencernaan. Sudah ya sekarang aku mau mandi,''

''Yak, kau mau pergi kemana?''

''Mengambil Ijazah dan merayakan perpisahan. Aku sudah bilang kan semalam,''

''Tapi kau bereskan dulu semua kekacauan ini!''

''Ya, Choi Kyuhyun ! Kembali dan bereskan semuanya...!''

''Pantas saja dia bersikap manis dan baik pagi ini ternyata dia! Ya! Kyuhyun! Kembali...!'' 

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, my Asian Fanfic account is presdirchoi.**


	6. Chapter 6

''Choi Kyuhyun kembali.'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun tetap meninggalkan rumah. Siwon mendengus, ''Aku seharusnya curiga, sikap manisnya berbuah pahit!''

Siwon menatap rumahnya yang begitu hancur dan berantakan. Dapur kotor dengan perabotan yang bertebaran dimana-mana, belum lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga.

''Aish, anak itu! Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan semua ini?'' 

-Sweet Love-

**Horgan's Cafe.**

  
Kyuhyun Pov-

''Hahaha... Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu Kyu, daebak!'' ucap Ryeowook saat aku menceritakan semuanya.

''Jadi kau meninggalkan rumah dengan kondisi yang mengerikan?'' tanya Henry.

Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput jus strawberry dingin di meja.

''Yes! Betapa cerdasnya Cho Kyuhyun, Ahjusshi tidak mungkin bisa menjinakanku dengan mudah. Dia pikir aku baik padanya karena sudah berubah, hahaha...''

''Hehe, iyaiya. Bagaimana jadi kan kita ke Vila? Semua teman sekelas juga ikut.'' tanya Henry.

''Apa Changmin ikut?'' tanyaku.

''Tentu saja! Dia kan ketua kelas, apa kau tahu kalau kita akan menginap di vila milik keluarga Jung! Pikirkan betapa kayanya keluarga Jung itu.'' ucap Ryeowook antusias.

''Yes! Waktunya pendekatan dengan calon mertua.'' ucap Henry. Aku dan Ryeowook menatapnya, ''Maksudmu?'' tanyaku dan Ryeowook. Henry tertawa, ''Haha... Seperti tidak tahu saja, kakaknya yang suka mengantarnya dengan mobil mewah itu. Kalian mengerti tidak?''

''Oh, Zhoumi Hyung! Ckck keluarga tiang listrik itu benar-benar mengagumkan!''

''Kyu, kau berniat menduakan Ahjusshi, eoh?'' tuduh Henry.

''Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mencintai Ahjusshi tahu.''

''Hati-hati saja, kalian kan sudah resmi. Kalau Ahjusshi tahu, bagaimana kalau dia me-''

''Kya! Itu Changmin!'' potongku melihat Changmin berdiri di sebrang kafe. Henry dan Ryewook ikut menoleh, ''Sedang apa dia disini?'' tanya Ryeowook.

''Aku harus mengintainya.'' ucapku bangun berniat menghampiri Changmin.

''Stop! Dia datang dengan bersama...''

''Yeoja!''

-Sweet Love-

Siwon Pov

Merepotkan sekali, sudah berkali-kali aku bolak-balik membersihkan karpet tapi tidak kunjung bersih, Apa ada yang salah dengan vacum cleaner ini? Jangan-jangan bocah labil itu sudah merusaknya. Aish merepotkan juga menikah dengan anak kecil. Dia tidak bertanggung jawab!

Bagaimana ini? Kamar belum dirapihkan, cucian numpuk, piring dan perkakas yang kotor, belum lagi teras yang kotor karena semalam hujan lebat. Aish ini tidak sesuai dengan peraturan yang aku buat! Tapi benar juga sih, sekarang aku tidak sibuk tapi bukan berarti dia seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan ini. Aish, aku pasti salah mengetik peraturan.

Tapi aku curiga, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menjahiliku. Bukankah biasanya surat kelulusan dikirim oleh pihak sekolah melalui kantor pos? Kenapa Kyuhyun mengambilnya ke sekolah? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan, dia pasti membohongiku.

''Hallo Taemin, Ahjusshi ingin bertanya apa siswa kelas 3 hari ini dibagikan surat kelulusan?'' tanyaku pada saudaraku yang satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun.

''Tidak Ahjusshi! Aku dengar sih, kalau mereka akan pergi ke Vila bersama-sama. Sudah ya Ahjusshi, sudah ada Seonsaengnim.''

''Oke, Gomawo Tetem.''

Sudah aku duga, Kyuhyun membohongiku! Pantas saja tadi dia membawa tas ransel yang besar! Aish kenapa aku bisa dibohongi oleh anak sekecil dia sih! Pergi ke vila? Kira-kira vila mana yang dia datangi bersama teman-temannya. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dia dan kedua temannya itu cukup nakal, suka bergosip di rumahku dan teman-temannya sepertinya punya banyak kekasih. Jangan sampai Kyuhyunku yang polos dan sedikit nakal itu berselingkuh.

Aku meletakan Vakum Cleaner di tempatnya dan beralih mengganti baju dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu. 

-Sweet Love-

''Annyeong namaku Krystal, aku saudaranya Changmin Oppa.'' ucap gadis bernama Krystal itu.

''Dan aku Sulli, temannya Krystal.'' ujar Yeoja di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Henry mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata Yeoja yang bersama Changmin itu adalah saudara dan teman saudaranya. Mereka kira Changmin sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Apalagi saudaranya itu cantik dan sexy.

''Kyuhyunnie, ikut kan ke Vilaku?'' tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berwajah merah mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

''Nh-e,'' jawabnya singkat.

''Bagimana sebelum pergi kita ke Bub Bail Salon? Kita cet kuku-kuku kita supaya indah.'' saran Krystal.

''Iya, supaya kita tampil menarik.'' tambah Sulli.

''Mereka ikut Min?'' tanya Henry menunjuk JungLi.

''Iya. Itu kan Vila keluargaku jadi aku mengajak saudaraku juga, boleh kan?'' tanya Changmin.

''Boleh saja, kalau begitu Kajja kita ke salon.'' ucap Henry semangat. 

-Sweet Love-

Sudah 1 jam Siwon mencari Kyuhyun. Dia sudah ke sekolah tapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahu soal alamat Vila yang Kyuhyun datangi. Perasaan Siwon mendadak tidak enak, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang aneh atau hal buruk menimpanya.

''Villa keluarga Jung! Apa Vila milik Jung Zhoumi..!'' Siwon tersentak saat teringat teman kuliahnya memiliki Villa terbanyak di Seoul dan dia ingat kalau Zhoumi mempunyai adik yang sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung menggas mobilnya menuju kantor Zhoumi. Siwon terus dilanda khawatir, pasalnya sejak kuliah dia dan Zhoumi selalu berseteru masalah apa saja. Bisa kan Zhoumi dendam dan membalasnya pada Kyuhyun. Zhoumi pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu istri Siwon.

''Siwon.'' kaget Zhoumi saat Siwon masuk ke ruangannya.

''Katakan padaku kemana adikmu membawa istriku!'' amuk Siwon.

''Ya! Apa maksudmu? Seenaknya datang keruangaku dengan tidak sopan dan menuduh adikku menculik istrimu! Di mana sopan santunmu wahai pria jenius.!'' kesal Zhoumi.

''Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu kau dan adikmu berniat buruk pada istriku, iya kan!''

''Istri yang mana? Hey! Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana istrimu itu.''

''Jangan bohong! Kau tahu pasti yang mana Istriku.''

''Bodoh! Saat kau menikah, aku sedang melanjutkan S3ku di Inggris, mana tahu aku siapa yang menjadi istrimu. Yeoja mana yang kau nikahi aku tidak tahu lalu apa hubungannya dengan adikku? Kau pikir dia akan bergaul dengan Yeoja yang umurnya diatas dia.''

''Dia bukan Yeoja! Dan dia tidak tua! Dia seumuran dengan adikmu! Yasudahlah, aku pergi.''

Brak

''Ya! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Mwo? Jadi dia menikah dengan Namja yang seumuran dengan adikku? Astaga! Namja yang saat kuliah terkenal jenius dan perfect itu ternyata... Ternyata bukan aku saja yang orientasi sexualnya sudah menyimpang.'' 

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya sudah selesai mencet kukunya. Sekarang kuku-kuku mereka sudah indah dengan motif yang berbeda-beda. Kyuhyun mencet dengan motif sersan kororo karena dia sedang menggemari kartun itu.

''Terima kasih Krys, kukuku jadi indah.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Oke, sama-sama Oppa! Besok saat di Vila aku ingin mengajak kalian berenang bersama. Siapkan pakaian lebih ne,'' ucap Krystal.

''Kau tidak malu berenang bersama Namja?''

''Haha, oh iya aku lupa. Habisnya wajah kalian cantik. Maaf Oppadeul~ kalau begitu kalian berenang dengan Changmin Oppa saja.'' ucap Krystal menunjuk Changmin yang tertidur di sofa karena terlalu lama menunggu mereka.

Kyuhyun memandangi Changmin yang terlelap di atas sofa. Ia tersenyum melihat namja itu nampak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sulli menyadari kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin dengan intens.

''Oppa menyukainya? Changmin Oppa memang tampan saat tidur,'' ujar Sulli membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

''An... Aniya.'' elak Kyuhyun.

''Kyu ingat kau sudah me-''

''Aku pulang duluan ya! Aku takut Eomma yang bawel mencariku.'' potong Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulut Ryeowook.

''Yah! Tapi di luar hujan lebat sekali Kyu.'' ucap Henry melihat dari jendela. Kyuhyun melihat ke luar dan benar juga di luar hujan lebat sekali.

''Tapi aku harus tetap pulang. Sudah mau malam juga, yasudah aku duluan semua.'' Kyuhyun langsung memakai tas ranselnya dan keluar menerpa hujan. Sebenarnya di dalam tasnya tidak ada isinya. Kyuhyun hanya membawanya supaya Siwon tidak curiga kalau Kyuhyun membohonginya. 

-Sweet Love-

TING! TONG!

Siwon meletakan laptopnya diatas meja kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

''Ommo!'' pekik Siwon pelan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup tanpa terkecuali.

''Kau darimana kenapa sampai basah kuyup begini?'' tanya Siwon.

''Hujannya sangat deras tadi di halte. Ternyata disini tidak hujan sama sekali.'' desis Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menggeleng dalam hatinya ia berkata kalau itu hukuman dari Tuhan karena Kyuhyun sudah berbohong padanya.

Belum ada dua langkah Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, Siwon menahan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang.

''Wae?''

Siwon memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, ''Any. Mau aku buatkan minuman hangat? Kau mandi saja''

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ''Hanya itu?''

''Hah?''

''Tidak menyuruhku masak atau membersihkan rumah?''

''Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu melakukan itu sudah malam. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu.''

''Arraseo! Gomawo Ahjusshi..''

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Eh? Siwon membulatkan matanya mengingat kalau Kyuhyun itu...

''Aish, kenapa kemarahanku hilang saat melihat wajahnya,'' desis Siwon kemudian tersadar dengan pintu yang belum ia tutup.

''Brrr... Dingin sekali malam ini~ asyik kalau aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpelukan.'' gumamnya menutup pintu.

Saat berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah membuatkan Kyuhyun susu hangat, telpon rumahnya berdering. Siwon berjalan menuju meja telepon dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Yeobseo, Choi Siwon disini.''

''Siwon ini Nenek,''

''Heolmeoni.''

''Ne. Bagaimana kabarmu cucuku sayang?''

''Baik, baik sekali. Heolmeoni bagaimana? Sehat kan?''

''Tentu saja! Oh iya, besok datang ke rumahku, ajak istrimu oke!''

''Mwo? Untuk apa?''

''Anak ini pabo atau apa! Tentu saja untuk melakukan pendekatan. Kau tidak mau Nenekmu yang tua ini pergi ke rumahmu untuk menemui cucu menantunya,''

''Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku begitu. Ne, aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke sana.''

''Baiklah, aku tunggu!''

Setelah panggilang terputus, Siwon melirik tangga dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuruni tangga itu.

''Siapa yang menelphon Ahjusshi?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Heolmeoni. Cepat minum susumu di dekat laptopku di ruang tv. Aku harus pergi sebentar,'' ujar Siwon.

''Mau kemana?''

''Rahasia!'' Siwon mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun mencibirnya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tv.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki yang ia silangkan di atas. Tangannya meraih remote dan menggantinya dengan kartun kororo favoritnya. Ia melirik kukunya dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi bersama Changmin.

''Aku tidak sabar menginap di Vilanya,'' setelah puas berkayal, Kyuhyun mengambil susu yang sudah Siwon buatkan dan meminumnya perlahan.

''Eoh, kenapa dia tahu aku suka susu ini,'' Kyuhyun bisa merasa kalau rasa susu itu sama seperti susu yang biasa ia minum saat masih di rumah orang tuanya.

Laptop Siwon tiba-tiba menyala menandakan ada yang mengirimi Siwon pesan. Kyuhyun menggeser laptop itu sampai berada tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun mengklik pesan itu, ''Kwon Yuri'' Kyuhyun berpikir siapa Yeoja yang berani mengirimi Siwon email.

''Oppa, terima kasih untuk hari ini.'' Kyuhyun membaca pesan itu, dia mendadak kesal sendiri.

''Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Yeoja ini hari ini...!'' belum sempat kesal Kyuhyun hilang, Siwon sudah kembali. Namja itu mambawa kantong kresek yang penuh dengan barang. Kyuhyun menyimpan susunya dan berjalan mendekati Namja itu.

''Itu apa Ahjusshi?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Buah untuk Nenekku. Besok kau bangun pagi, kita harus ke Mokpo mengunjungi nenekku.'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

''Mwo? Nenekmu yang galak dan pernah memarahiku karena telat 2 menit saat upacara pernikahan?'' kaget Kyuhyun shock mengingat betapa galaknya nenek Siwon.

''Dia tidak galak Kyu. Dia memang sangat disiplin soal waktu. Kalau tidak mau dia marah, besok bangun pagi.''

''Andwe! Andwe! Aku tidak mau Ahjusshi...!''

''Tidak ada bantahan! Cepat habiskan susumu dan pergi tidur.''

''Tidak mau...!''

Siwon paham, anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun ini memang susah di atur. Akhirnya Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

''Kya... Lepaskan aku...!'' jerit Kyuhyun.

Siwon membaringkan Kyu diatas tempat tidur kemudian menindih Namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun sangat takut melihat Siwon menindihnya.

''Jangan perkosa aku!'' Kyu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Siwon menyeringai kemudian berbisik, ''Tidak akan, aku hanya akan menciummu, menggigitmu, menghisapmu, menusukmu dan...''

''Kyaaaa... Ahjusshhi pembunuh.!'' jerit Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon menutup kedua telinganya yang hampir tidak bisa mendengar lagi.

''Aish! Kau polos sekali~ huh, dasar anak kecil.'' ejek Siwon.

''Dasar tua!'' balas Kyuhyun. Siwon gemas kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya membuat Kyuhyun meronta. Siwon terus menciumnya sampai puas. Tangan Siwon memegangi tangan Kyuhyun agar diam.

Setelah menciumnya, Siwon berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan tertidur. Kyuhyun shock dan merasa kalau bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Membuat keringat membajiri wajah dan lehernya.

''Perasaan macam apa ini?'' batinnya. 

-Sweet Love-

''Cepat masuk, kenapa kau malah diam saja di luar?'' gemas Siwon melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam di dekat mobil tidak mau masuk ke rumah Neneknya.

''Tidak mau. Ayo kita pulang Ahjusshi...'' rengek Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatinya, ''Biasakah memanggilku Hyung saat di depan keluarga. Ayo masuk, kau tidak mau kan Nenek marah.'' mendengar kata 'marah' akhirnya Kyuhyun mau juga diajak masuk.

Saat di dalam Kyuhyun sudah merasakan aura menyeramkan dari rumah besar itu. Tidakah Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat takut pada Heolmeoninya. Dia sampai menangis saat dimarahi waktu itu. Untung saja di sana ada Eomma dan Appanya jadi Kyuhyun bisa berlindung. Sedangkan sekarang? Siapa yang akan Kyuhyun jadikan sandaran? Apa Siwon?

''Kalian datang juga~ Siwon nenek merindukanmu.'' wanita tua itu memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon membalas pelukannya dengan erat juga. ''Aku juga~'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya takut.

''Cucu menantu! Kau tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa orang tua?'' ucap Neneknya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun panik, sementara Siwon hanya menahan tawanya.

''Nhe, annyeongh-aseo. Aku... Cho Kyuhyun imnida.'' ucap Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

''Bukan begitu!'' bentak neneknya. Kyuhyun semakin takut, ''Ba-gaimana Heolmeoni?'' tanyanya bergetar.

''Berlutut di bawah, baru kau bungkukan badanmu tiga kali. Begitu saja tidak tahu!'' ucap Nenek lagi.

Kyuhyun menurut dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Nenek Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Neneknya mengerjai Kyuhyun.

''Sudah cukup! Ikut aku berkebun.''

''Mwo?''

Kyuhyun Pov

Apa - apaan ini. Aku membatalkan ikut ke Vila karena takut nenek Siwon marah, tapi apa sekarang aku disuruh membantunya berkebun. Bayangkan aku memakai pakaian jelek dan bau ini. Neneknya Siwon kejam sekali masa dia memberiku pakaian nenek-nenek yang ukurannya besar, di tambah aku memakai topi camping aneh seperti ini. Aish, aku paling geli kalau melihat cacing tanah.

''Cucu menantu, tanam yang benar! Kalau kau tidak berperasaan, maka tanaman itu tidak akan tumbuh baik.''

Aish, dia selalu memarahiku. Kenapa juga kebunnya jauh dari rumah. Dengan begitu aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ahjusshi. Aish menyebalkan.. Lihat kuku-kukuku yang kemarin aku cet sekarang pasti hancur. Nenek menyebalkan.

''Ya salah! Kau merusak yang lainnya.. Aish kenapa begini saja kau tidak bisa.'' omelnya, terus saja memarahiku.

''Nenek, aku lelah. Kita istirahat dulu Ne,'' pintaku. Jujur aku sudah kepanasan dan leleh sekali.

''Tidak bisa! Akkhh... Pundakku, aduh.. Pundakku sakit lagi...! Gara-gara kau aku marah-marah dan pundakku keram lagi...''

Aku kaget melihat nenek berteriak kesakitan, dia memegangi pundaknya dan merintih sakit. Aku langsung berusaha menggendongnya. Aish dia berat sekali tahu.

''Bertahanlah Ne, ayo naik kepunggungku.. Kita pulang.'' tawarku berusaha membopong tubuhnya. Tapi nenek benar-benar berat...

''Kyaaa... Kau ini bagaimana menantu! Akkkhhh... Kau membuatku semakin sakit...'' Nenek berjatuh kembali ke bawah. Kepalanya mengenai tanah, aigo bagaimana ini.

''Nek, naiklah. Jebal~ jangan takut aku namja kuat...'' aku kembali membangunkannya berusaha menggendong nenek kembali.

''Kau lemah sekali menantu, akhh leherku bisa patah duluan...''

Aish lagi sakit masih bisa-bisanya memerahiku.

''Nek, naiklah..''

Aku berhasil menggendong Nenek di pundakku. Aku mati-matinya berusaha membawanya pulang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berjalan susah payah membopong nenek. Bertahanlah Nek, aku cucu menantu yang bisa dibanggakan.

''Kyyaa... Nenek...'' Badanku oleng, saat dekat dengan pagar rumah Nenek hampir terjatuh kebawah. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku kedepan agar nenek jatuh menimpaku.

''Akkhhhh...'' aku menjerit sakit saat badannya menimpaku. Aku rela patah tulang dari pada Nenek jatuh kebelakang.

''Aisssh, kalau tidak kuat turunkan saja aku.''

Aish nenek tidak tahu terima kasih. Badanku sudah sakit semua tapi dia malah memarahiku terus. Hiks.. Appo. Sakit sekali rasanya.

''Hiks.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Aku.. Hiks...'' aku menangis, Nenek tidak kunjung bangun juga dari tubuhku. Ya Tuhan please, keluarkan siapa saja dari rumah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.

''Nenek!'' teriak Siwon yang keluar dari rumah. Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya~

''Kyuhyun kau apakan nenek, kenapa bisa begini, lihat badan nenek biru-biru.'' omel Siwon. Aish tidak lihat apa badanku lebih sakit.

''Siwon, istrimu payah. Bukannya membantu malah membuat sakitku tambah parah,''

Dasar nenek tua! Aish sekarang aku yang salah. Tapi jinjja badaku sakit semua.

''Nenek biar aku gendong, nenek baik-baik saja kan..'' Siwon menggendong nenek yang menimpaku. Dia apa tidak peduli aku yang sudah tak berdaya ini.

''Siwon... Penyakit Nenek kambuh, cepat bawa Nenek masuk,''

''Iya Nek, ayo kita masuk.''

Siwon membuka pagar dan membawa Nenek masuk, aku masih tergeletak tak berdaya di aspal, jahat sekali dia.

''Hyung.'' panggilku lirih. Siwon menoleh ke belakang.

''Kenapa masih tidur, cepat masuk.'' titahnya.

Ya badanku sakit semua pabo! Pabo Ahjusshi!

Author's Pov

Nenek Siwon sudah selesai di periksa, Dokter bilang tekanan darahnya naik makanya itu lehernya kembali keram dan sakit. Dan sempat jatuh berkali-kali saat Kyuhyun berusaha menggendongnya juga membuat memar di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun juga ikut di periksa, dokter memberikan obat luar untuk meringatkan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun terus menangis karena badannya terasa remuk dan tulangnya seperti mau patah.

''Berhenti menangis. Kalau Eomma dan Appa datang, nanti aku malu.'' bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun menatpnya tajam! Tidak tahukah kalau Kyuhyun kesakitan.

''Sakit~ kita pulang...'' rengek Kyuhyun.

''Nenek tidak ada yang menjaga, tunggu sampai Ahjumma pulang,''

''Siwon, maafkan nenek. Istrimu jadi luka-luka begitu. Dia sih kenapa payah menggendong nenek saja tidak bisa,'' ucap Neneknya kembali menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

''Nek~ aku bukan seme! Tubuhku saja kecil.'' Kata Kyu, ''Maksudmu nenek yang berbadan besar?''

''Iya,'' jawab Kyu polos.

''Aish! Aku tidak jadi meluluskanmu dalam tes menjadi cucu menatu terbaik. Kau di diskualifikasi.;'

''Mwo?'' 

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	7. Chapter 7

''Hatttcchhii !'' Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. Pagi itu entah sudah berapa kali dia mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah. Ditariknya kertas tisu yang sudah ia sediakan di meja nakas.

''Aish, kepalaku berat.''

Kyuhyun membaringkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa tidak enak. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi dagunya. Cuaca pagi itu tidak terlalu dingin tapi bagi Kyuhyun serasa musim salju.

''Hattcchii...!''

Kyuhyun meringkuk dibawah selimut putihnya. Matanya terpejam mencoba mencari kehangatan dari boneka Angry Bird besar yang dipeluknya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk. Dimulai dari cucian, setrikaan, sampai sarapan untuk Siwon.

''Ya!'' pekik Kyuhyun saat Siwon membuka selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya.

''Ya! Aku sakit Ahjushhi, kalau mau sarapan pesan saja.'' Kyuhyun menarik lagi selimutnya tapi Siwon kembali membukanya, ''Ya! Apalagi?'' katanya geram.

''Minum dulu susumu. Setelah itu aku bisa buatkan sarapan, kau ingin makan apa?''

Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit, matanya membulat menatap Siwon. Eh? Siwon bahkan tidak memakai pakaian kerjanya. Apa dia libur sekarang? Kyuhyun melirik kalender dan hari itu tidak tanggal merah.

''Hey,''

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ''Eoh?''

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun sekarang, ''Aku bilang kau mau sarapan apa?'' ulang Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih bingung tapi kemudian ia merasa perutnya juga lapar, ''Aku mau sup saja,'' ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum kemudian menyelimuti Kyuhyun. ''Wait a minute'' ucapnya kemudian keluar.

Apa sekarang rumah Siwon tengah di datangi makhuk halus? Makhluk itu merasuki Siwon sehingga Namja itu begitu baik pagi itu? Bukankah biasanya Siwon akan memaksanya bekerja dan tanpa bantahan? Apa ini semacam rasa bersalah karena kemarin sudah membuat Kyuhyun hampir patah tulang?

''Aarrhgg..'' Kyuhyun kembali meringis saat punggungnya masih terasa ngilu. 

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun merasa panas menerpa pipi putihnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap Siwon yang berdiri dengan mambawa nampan berisi sup pesanan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyimpan gelas berisi air putih hangat di atas nakas.

''Perlu aku suapi?'' tawar Siwon mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk menggeleng cepat.

''Panas sekali... Kemarin sih kau hujan-hujanan..''

Wait..! Apa benar makhluk halus itu memasuki Siwon? Bagaimana bisa? Siwon itu hamba yang taat beribadah bukan? Kyuhyun sebenarnya memanfaatkan kebaikan Siwon, tentu baik karena Siwon tidak menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi kalau begini? Kyuhyun merasa... Akh! Kemana Siwon yang asli?

''Ahjusshi, kau sakit?'' tanya Kyu gugup, Siwon tersenyum kecil. ''Bukan aku, bukankah kau yang sakit? Lihat, aku sudah membawakan obat flu,'' jawab Siwon.

Sejak kapan Siwon begitu perhatian padanya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu begitu manis berbicara? Sejak kapan juga Siwon bisa memasak? Kyu suka Siwon berubah tapi tidak sederastis ini bukan?

''Ada apa denganmu?''

''Aku kenapa?'' Siwon balik bertanya.

''Kau aneh Ahjusshi, apa kau baru bertemu dengan roh baik?''

''Haha... Roh baik apa kau ini lucu... Awwwww...'' tawa Siwon berubah, saat merasakan ponsel mengenai kepalanya. Pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun yang mengetuk kepalanya, ''Wahai roh baik yang merasuki Siwonku, jebal aku mohon kembalikan dia seperti semula! Cepatlah keluar sekarang juga...!''

''Wait, kau memanggilku apa? Siwonku?'' goda Siwon.

''Ah, aniya.. '' Kyuhyun gelagapan. ''Aku tidak berkata seperti itu..''

''Aku punya dua telinga yang sehat Baby,''

Kyuhyun semakin di buat gelagapan. Bukan Kyuhyun kalau tidak bisa mengelak, di kondisi yang terjepet seperti itu bagaimana caranya agar Siwon berhenti menggodanya.

''Aku lapar.'' ucapnya manja. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng, mencoba mengelak rupanya.

Siwon mengambil nampan dan meletakannya di pahanya. Siwon mengambil sendok, ''Makanlah..'' Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menerima suapan Siwon. Dari pada Siwon menanyakan hal yang tadi lagi kan? 

-Sweet Love-

''Hallo, Hee Eomma.'' ucap Siwon saat panggilannya terjawab. Saat ini pria itu tengah membersihkan kaca, memindahkan telponnya ke telinga kanan agar suara mertuanya lebih jelas.

''Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ku?''

''Dia sakit eomma. Dia terserang flu'' jawab Siwon.

''Kasihan sekali Babyku, kalau aku ada disana aku akan memberikannya warm-message,''

''Warm-message?''

''Itu adalah kesukaannya. Kalau dia sakit aku akan memberikannya pijatan di kaki dan tangan. Lalu kami saling berpelukan agar dia hangat,''

Jadi itu yang Kyuhyun suka? Manis sekali. Siwon ingin memberikan itu untuknya.

''Coba rebut hatinya dengan cara - cara yang disukainya, ingat anakku itu tidak suka pemaksaan,'' Heechul memberitahu.

''Aku mengerti eomma. Terima kasih,''

Siwon menekan tombol 'end call' dan tersenyum sendiri.

''Okay! Choi Kyuhyun aku datang!'' 

-Sweet Love-

''Wake up, baby. Waktunya makan malam,''

Bisikan itu membuat Kyuhyun serasa di hantam ribuan nyamuk yang mengelilingi sekitar kepalnya. Bisakan itu membuat telinganya gatal dan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang mengeluarkan suara itu! Suara yang mengganggu tidurnya!

Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang dan mendapati Siwon yang berdiri dengan hanya memakai kaus dalam putih dengan celana training yang tentu memperlihatkan otot bisepnya yang kokoh.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pendek, ''Kau kemanakan Ahjusshi, hah!'' alis Siwon mengernyit, ''Maksudmu?''

''Aku tanya kau kemanakan Ahjusshi! Dia bukan seperti ini! Dia itu menyebalkan, suka mengatur, tidak pedulian dan yang paling penting dia tidak sama sepertimu...!''

''Aku adalah Choi Siwon, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku suamimu Kyu. Apa perlu aku perlihatkan buku nikah kita?''

Mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar, kenapa namja ini jadi sabar? Oke. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan.

''Perjanjian itu kemana? Aku yakin tidak ada pasal yang mengatakan kalau kau akan berubah seperti ini, jinjja kemana buku itu..'' Kyuhyun berusaha mencarinya. Siwon menghentikannya dan mendudukan Kyuhyun dia tempat tidur.

''Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus makan. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan pernah sembuh,''

Siwon tersenyum kemudian menaruh baki perak diatas paha Kyuhyun.

''Habiskan tidak boleh tersisa,'' 

-Sweet Love-

''Jam berapa ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai makan. Siwon melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, ''Jam delapan. Wae?''.

''Aniya! Nyalakan televisinya!''

Siwon menurut dan memberikan remote pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyalakan televisi langsung di Channel favoritenya.

''Sleepless in Seattle? Kau suka film seperti ini?'' tanya Siwon.

''Kalau tidak suka keluar saja! Lagipula kau tidak akan suka pada film romantis.''

''Aniya, apapun yang kau suka aku akan menyukainya,''

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, dia sudah capek meminta roh itu keluar dari tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun fokus kembali menonton film, tangannya yang ditopang siku menjadi menyangga untuk kepalanya.

''Kyu,'' panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem, ''Hmm..''

''Berputarlah..''

''Ya...! Ya..!'' pekik Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya dengan pelan.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Warm-message. Relakslah baby,'' Siwon mulai memijatnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hampir gila dengan perlakuan Siwon hari ini. Entah apalagi yang akan Siwon lakukan sampai membuatnya semakin ikut gila.

''Menontonlah, selagi aku melakukan ini.'' ucap Siwon mengerti Kyuhyun hanya menatap tangannya yang tengah memberikan pijatan di kakinya.

Harus diakui, Kyuhyun begitu menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya. Siwon menekankan jempolnya di lengkukan telapak kaki Kyuhyun. Kulit kakinya melebihi seorang Yeoja, begitu halus dan terawat. Bagaimana bisa seorang Namja mempunyai kulit sehalus wanita?

''Kakimu halus,'' puji Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, matanya tidak bisa lepas memperhatikan jari Siwon. Bahkan ia mengabaikan film yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya.

''Bagaimana lebih baik?'' tanya Siwon menghentikan pijatannya. Kyuhyun terdasar kalau dia benar-benar menikmati itu.

Kyuhyun mengagguk dan menjauhkan kakinya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengambil obat flu di atas nakas.

''Minum obatmu, lalu tidur.'' suruh Siwon lembut. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menurut begitu saja. Apa dia sudah terjerat oleh Siwon? Begitu mudah mengiyakan ucapan Siwon? Tidak mungkin! Mata Kyuhyun melotot dan melirik namja itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

''Selamat tidur,'' ucap Siwon kemudian memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Sesaat Kyuhyun berpikir, apa dia ingin Siwon kembali seperti dulu? Atau tetap seperti itu? 

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi yang begitu cerah, sangat sayang jika kita melewatkan hangatnya matahari pagi yang menyehatkan hanya untuk tidur. Sepertinya itu juga yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon. Saat melihat tubuh lemah Kyuhyun, Siwon berpikir kalau dia pasti jarang berolahraga atau sekedar terkena matahari pagi yang menyehatkan. Mencium ada hal yang aneh, Siwon langsung menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Seharusnya namja itu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka bukan? Nyatanya Siwon yang tertidur di ruang kerjanya pun harus bangun terlebih dahulu dari pada Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya!'' teriak Siwon.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. ''Dia masih tidur?'' pikir Siwon. Tapi bagaimana jika namja itu kabur dari rumah? Atau lebih parahnya Kyuhyun bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan Siwon.

''Kyuhyun, cepat buka!''

Diketuknya berkali-kali pintu yang masih tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang menghuni. Siwon mendadak cemas, apa mungkin Kyuhyun sakit lagi seperti waktu itu? Apa perubahan kembali sikapnya membuat Kyuhyun drop lagi. Ayolah Siwon melakukan itu untuk mendidik Kyuhyun, bukan memanjakan namja pencinta belanja tersebut.

''Kyu-'' ucapannya terhenti saat pintu kamar Kyuhyun akhirnya terbuka. Mata Siwon naik turun memperhatikan ciptaan Tuhan itu tengah menguap dengan begitu manis. Rambut hitamnya begitu berantakan dengan piyama yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

''Wae?'' tanya Kyuhyun setengah sadar, matanya masih sesekali menutup -ngantuk-.

''Ka-u baik-baik sa-ja?'' tanya Siwon mendadak grogi. Ah, kemana Choi Siwon yang tegas dan suka berbicara lantang itu.

''Aku kenapa Ahjusshi?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya membuat Siwon hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya menyadari kalau kekhawatirannya salah.

''Ganti bajumu, kita olahraga.'' ucap Siwon lebih tepatnya perintah. Kyuhyun lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi Ahjusshi itu kembali bersikap seenaknya.

''Cepat ganti bajumu!''

-Sweet Love-

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan disekitar pantai belakang rumah Siwon. Sejak mereka sampai disana, Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat pelan dan masih saja menguap. Semalam Kyuhyun begadang bermain game sampai subuh, pantas saja pagi ini dia masih mengantuk. Siwon melirik kebelakang tubuhnya, menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan mengambil sepeda dan mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Naiklah!'' titah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengernyit, ''Apa?'' tanyanya.

''Naik ke atas sepeda, palli..! Jika kau tidak ingin aku tinggal...!'' ucap Siwon bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat naik keatas sepeda itu dan dengan terpaksa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum merasakan sepasang tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

Setelah mengelilingi pantai, Siwon melatih Kyuhyun berolahraga untuk kesehatannya. Seperti berlari dua putaran, sit up, push up sampai dengan melatih kekuatan Kyuhyun mengangkat besi. Ck! Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Siwon sengaja mengajarinya olahraga agar perut buncit Kyuhyun itu tidak terlalu menonjol.

-Sweet Love-

''Kau ingat peraturan waktu itu?'' tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang asyik menyalakan AC di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah hanya memicingkan matanya, ''Peraturan apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

''Pasal satu ayat lima, disana tertera kalau ISTRI diwajibkan hemat. Hemat disana bukan hanya soal belanja/uang melainkan listrik juga.'' jelas Siwon.

''Lalu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Matikan AC-nya, lebih baik kau mandi.'' tambah Siwon.

''Kau tahu, rumah ini bisa menghabiskan tagihan sebanyak 1,5 juta won setiap bulannya. Belum lagi pengeluaran air untuk kamar mandi, kolam renang, kolam air mancur, ditambah telepon dan segala kebutuhan lainnya. Jangan sangka aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka sekali bermain game sampai pagi hari.'' jelas Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun mendesah keras, diambilnya remote ac dan mematikannya.

''Puas?'' geram Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan mendorong pelan punggung Kyuhyun, ''Sekarang kau mandi setelah itu siapkan sarapan untukku,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya berwajah kesal dan naik ke kamarnya.

-Sweet Love-

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar menderu dari arah tangga. Kyuhyun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan melirik kearah tangga dan sekilas dia melihat Siwon yang turun dari kamarnya dengan memakai kemeja yang bahkan lengan kemejanya saja belum terkancing dengan benar. Pria itu hanya menenteng jas hitamnya.

''Ahjusshi kau berantakan!'' komen Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa sendiri melihat penampilannya, ''Aku sudah terlambat.'' ucap Siwon menarik sepiring roti isi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

''Buat apa tadi kau mengajakku olahraga, kau jadi terlambat kan? Lihat, ini sudah sangat siang!'' ucap Kyuhyun yang rupanya mulai perhatian itu. Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, ''Aku itu Boss Kyuhyun-ah, tidak apa-apa aku terlambat.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mencibir pelan, ''Dasar boss tidak tahu diri.''

''Apa yang kau katakan Baby?'' tanya Siwon mendengar jelas umpatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelak dan mulai mengikuti Siwon memakan sarapannya.

''Tidak ada!''

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Siwon menyambar tas kerjanya kemudian berlari kecil ke ruang tamu untuk memakai sepatunya. Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang, ''Apa lagi?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berdecak geram, bukankah ada di peraturan kalau Kyuhyun harus mencium tangan Siwon. OMMO! Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mulai menuruti dengan ikhlas peraturan yang Siwon buat. Kemajuan pesat Choi Kyuhyun!

''Pasal satu ayat tiga!'' jawab Kyuhyun, dahi Siwon mengernyit. Sungguh pria itu sepertinya lupa dengan peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah kesal, ditariknya telapak tangan Siwon dan menciumnya. Lalu namja itu membalikan badannya untuk menyembunyikan semburan pink di wajahnya.

''Ommo, ternyata istriku sangat luar biasa. Aku baru ingat pasal itu, Kyuhyun-ah..'' panggil Siwon. Di belakang Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang mau begitu saja melaksanakan perintah Siwon.

''Pergilah Ahjusshi.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan membuka pintu, ''Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa istriku.'' ucap Siwon manis. Kyuhyun hampir muntah saat mendengar kata 'istriku'. Ommo! Dia tidak menyangka akan menikah diusianya yang masih sangat muda itu.

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun mondar mandir di depan kedua sahabatanya yang sejak tadi dibuat pusing dengan tingkahnya. Ryeowook dan Henry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. ''Kau membuatku pusing!'' keluh Henry.

''Apa ada masalah Kyuhyun-ah?'' tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di depan HenWook. Punggungnya menyender di sandaran kursi dan tangannya sibuk menghitung. HenWook sudah tidak tahan lagi, ''Cho Kyuhyun!'' panggil mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun tersadar sudah mencuekan kedua sahabatnya.

''Mianhae, aku hanya sedang berpikir berapa gaji Ahjusshi itu.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Maksudmu Siwon Hyung?'' tanya Henry. Kyuhyun menatap tajam sahabatnya, ''Kau memanggilnya Hyung?'' komen Kyuhyun.

''Wae? Dia belum tua bukan? Dia seumuran dengan sepupuku, Lee Donghae.'' ucap Henry.

''Eh, dia bukannya seangkatan dengan Jung Zhoumi Kakaknya Jung Changmin,'' ucap Ryeowook.

''Seangkatan?'' Kepala Kyuhyun menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau Siwon dan Zhoumi itu satu angkatan, sudah jelas mereka saling mengenal. Oke, Kyuhyun mungkin bisa sedikit melakukan pendekatan dengan Changmin dan menggali informasi tentang namja itu lebih dalam.

''Kau tahu dimana kantor Jung Zhoumi itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Kalau tidak salah di sebrang Game Center,'' jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengeringai sendiri.

-Sweet Love-

Siwon baru saja selesai meeting dengan kliennya. Saat kliennya itu pergi meninggalkan kantornya, Siwon melihat Zhoumi yang tengah tersenyum mendekatinya. Siwon mendengus melihat musuh bubuyutannya itu berada di area kantornya.

''Hy, Choi jenius! Kau sibuk?'' tanya Zhoumi basa-basi. Siwon hanya menanggapinya dingin, ''Ada apa Jung? Woooa suatu kehormatan kau mengunjungi kantorku.'' balas Siwon.

Zhoumi memberikan undangan pada Siwon, ''Jangan lupa ajak ISTRImu.'' ucap Zhoumi. Siwon menerima undangan itu, ''Ulang tahunmu? Aku kira kau akan menikah Jung. Ah, aku lupa kalau kau itu tidak mau menikah seumur hidup bukan?'' ucap Siwon enteng. Yah, Zhoumi pernah mengatakannya dulu. Walaupun dulu itu hanya emosi sesaat saat kesal karena pacarnya selingkuh dengan Siwon.

''Jangan lupa ajak istrimu, oke! Bye!'' Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya dan pergi masuk kedalam mobilnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir, diliriknya undangan di tangannya.

''Sudah setua itu masih merayakan ulang tahun? Kau terlalu naif jika patah hati membuatmu berpikir untuk tidak ingin memiliki pendamping hidup.''

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun memang suka sekali bertingkah aneh. Lihat saja dia baru saja keluar dari salon dengan memakai pakaian Yeoja dan rambut palsu. Kedua sahabatnya hanya mampu menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun, ''Yakin kau akan mengunjungi kantor dengan dandanan seperti ini?'' tanya Henry.

''Ini salah satu cara untuk bisa menggali informasi soal Changmin.''

''Dengan berpura-pura sebagai gurunya? Aigo, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kyu?'' tanya Ryeowook.

''Aku penasaran dengan keluarganya, di sekolah bukankah Changmin itu dingin dan tidak pernah bergaul. Aku juga mau tahu, dia akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana. Eoh, kalian membawa brosur universitas bukan?''

''Seperti keinginanmu.'' Henry meletakan setumpuk brosur di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memasukan brosur itu kedalam tasnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ganjalan di dadanya, dia tidak tahu menjadi Yeoja itu tidak enak.

''Kau cantik juga Kyu, benar-benar cantik.'' puji Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berbangga, ''Kau kan tahu cita-citaku menjadi model androginy.''

''Kau bisa telat, sudah hampir waktunya pulang kerja!''

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun turun dari taksi di depan kantor Zhoumi. Zhoumi sebenarnya seorang Ceo perusahaan advertising, dia juga memiliki saham di agensi artis terbesar di Korea. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik, mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi artis.

''Sajangnim, diluar ada seorang wanita yang mengaku guru di sekolah Changmin-sshi.'' ucap Sunmi sektetaris Zhoumi.

''Guru? Biarkan dia masuk.''

Zhoumi berpikir, mungkin saja adiknya membuat masalah lagi di sekolah. Pernah beberapa waktu lalu dia dipanggil karena Changmin terlibat perkelahian tanpa dia tahu kalau kejadian itu terjadi karena Changmin menolong Kyuhyun.

''Selamat sore, tuan Jung.'' sapa wanita yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Zhoumi terlihat kaget melihat sosok cantik itu di depannya. Sungguh tidak terlihat sedikitpun kalau sosok itu bukanlah Yeoja asli.

''Silahkan duduk Seonsaengnim.'' Kata Zhoumi. Kyuhyun yang kesusahan memakai high heels itu pun duduk, Zhoumi menghubungi Sunmi agar membawakan minum.

''Maaf, apa adik saya membuat masalah lagi? Dan sepertinya saya baru melihat anda.'' tanya Zhoumi. Kyuhyun mengatur suaranya agar terdengar seperti wanita, ''Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi saya hanya ingin menawarkan universitas yang bagus untuk Changmin. Dia itu murid yang pintar, mungkin saya bisa membantu.'' ucap Kyuhyun mengeluarkan brosur dari dalam tasnya.

Zhoumi mengangguk, dia hapal kalau adiknya memang tidak tertarik kuliah. Yang Changmin mau hanya membentuk group band dan menjadi musisi tanpa berpikir untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga.

''Terima kasih atas perhatian anda pada adik saya. Kebetulan Changmin memang belum mencari Universitas.'' ucap Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Sunmi masuk membawakan minum. Saat akan menyimpannya di meja, tidak sengaja minuman itu tumpah diatas rok Kyuhyun. Refleks Kyuhyun marah dan mengeluarkan suara aslinya, ''Ya! Ahjumma!'' pekik Kyuhyun. Zhoumi terlihat kaget, ''Kau...'' Kyuhyun sadar dan pura - pura memegangi tenggorokannya, ''Mianhae, saya sedang sakit tenggorokan. Maaf, saya tidak bisa minum air dingin.'' ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Sunmi meminta maaf dan membersihkan jus di rok Kyuhyun, ''Maafkan saya Nona.'' ucapnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, Sunmi melihat kalau dada Kyuhyun itu terlihat besar sebelah. Ah, mungkin gadis itu belum benar melakukan operasi plastiknya.

''Maafkan sekretaris saya Seonsaengnim, saya bisa mengganti rok anda.'' ucap Zhoumi tidak enak. Kyuhyun bangun dan merapihkan pakaiannya, ''Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya hal kecil.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita.'' tambah Kyuhyun. Zhoumi akhirnya setuju.

-Sweet Love-

_**Choi's House.**_

Kyuhyun tengah asyik memainkan PSP di atas karpet di ruang televisi. Sesekali berteriak kecil saat hampir kalah dalam permainan. Tiba-tiba dia ingat tentang kejadian tadi di kantor Zhoumi. Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau Changmin di rumah pun ternyata pendiam. Tapi, Kyuhyun merasa sepertinya Zhoumi menyukainya.

''Andwae!'' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia jadi ingat saat Zhoumi tiba-tiba meraba pahanya dan tersenyum aneh. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, tidak mungkin Zhoumi menyukainya.

Sebenarnya bukan dia mencintai Changmin makanya rela menyamar demi membantu namja itu. Setahu Kyuhyun, Changmin sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, dan dia pikir dia harus membantu Changmin. Changmin itu pintar hanya saja sedikit aneh dan pernah menolongnya juga. Kyuhyun juga berpikir kalau kakak Changmin ttidak menyayangi Changmin tapi ternyata dia begitu baik dan perhatian pada Changmin. Yang Kyuhyun mau Changmin memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

''Ya!'' lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat Siwon melempar sekantong belanjaan di atas pahanya. Kyuhyun mendengus menatap tajam suaminya, ''Kau melamunkan apa?'' tanya Siwon ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

''Kau tidak perlu tahu Ahjusshi.''

''Begitu ya, pekerjaanmu sudah beres?'' tanya Siwon memperhatikan sekeliling rumah.

''Sudah. Eh, ini apa?'' Kyuhyun melihat isi kantong yang Siwon berikan.

''Pakai itu, besok malam temani aku ke pesta ulang tahun temanku.'' ucap Siwon beralih bangun dan bersiap naik ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isinya dan tidak sengaja undangan itu jatuh. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan membacanya, ''MWO? Birthday Party Jung Zhoumi...!''

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun tengah mondar - mandir di dalam kamarnya. Setelah tadi Siwon memberinya sepasang pakaian untuk ke pesta Zhoumi. Wait! Kyuhyun rupanya tengah pusing memikirkan cara untuk menghindari pesta itu. Kyuhyun berpikir apa lebih baik dirinya melarikan diri? Ahhh~ jangan sampai nanti Mommy-Heenim akan menghukumnya. Lalu?

''Seonsaengnim anda cantik sekali, sepertinya anda belum menikah. Boleh kita bertemu lagi?''

Arrrggghhhh~ kata-kata Jung Zhoumi benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Dia merasa menyesal sudah berpenampilan seperti wanita untuk membuat Zhoumi mau memperhatikan adiknya. Padahal, Zhoumi memang peduli pada Changmin. Yah, sangat peduli. Hanya saja, semuanya sudah terlambat! Kyuhyun-sshi kau bodoh!

''What should I do?'' Kyuhyun meletakan satu persatu pakaian yang tadi Siwon berikan. Apa harus dia merusak baju itu? Tapi, ah! Dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Ahjusshi tua itu.

_Hey, a Mr. Simple!_

Satu pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas. Satu pesan atas nama Changmin ternyata. Kyuhyun menggeser slide di ponselnya dan mengklik open di gampar amplop.

_Kyuhyun-nie, kita pergi ke game center bagaimana? Kalau setuju aku menunggumu disana, oke! by : Changmin._

Kyuhyun tersenyum, daripada pergi ke pesta lebih baik bermain dengan Changmin. Lagipula Kyuhyun punya hak untuk menolak bukan? Walaupun di pasal peraturan yang Siwon buat tentu hal itu dilarang. Tapi... Hey, Kyuhyun tidak pernah setuju dengan semua peraturan gila itu. Jadi jika dia melanggar, tentu tidak masalah bukan? Ya, begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakan guling besar di tengah tempat tidurnya, mengambil topi untuk menutupi ujung guling itu. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut sampai bagian dibawah topinya. Lalu? Meletakan sebuah psp di samping guling itu. Oke, Siwon akan mengira Kyuhyun tertidur setelah lelah bermain game.

''Oh, ya. I'm smart.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai ala _-anakremaja-_. Hanya dengan kaos hitam yang kontras dengan kulit susunya, jeans panjang, jaket kulit dan sepatu kets. Tunggu, dia mengoleskan sebuah _lipglosh_ di bibir sexynya? Mwo! Coba cium, bau lipglosh itu strawberry. Astaga Choi Kyuhyun-sshi?

Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamarnya, beruntung kamarnya sudah pindah ke lantai bawah. Di rumah Siwon yang sama luasnya dengan rumah Goo Junpyo di Drama Boys Before Flower itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lelah jika harus melarikan diri. Bayangkan dari taman belakang ke pintu utama saja jaraknya berkilo - kilo meter. Ah~ semangat Kyu! Semangat! Pada dasarnya dia sedang beruntung, Siwon belum pulang kerja, dia tidak punya pelayan dan satpam rumahnya sedang makan siang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil melarikan diri.

_Siwon's Pov_

Membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jung Zhoumi saat melihat Kyuhyun membuatku ingin tertawa puas. Membayangkan dia akan merasa kalah dariku yang jenius ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Diusianya yang ke 30 itu, aku yakin dia akan merasa frustasi karena tidak memiliki pasangan. Sedangkan aku? Mempunyai istri sangat manis dan masih muda? Haha... Terima kasih Heenim-ahjumma yang sudah melahirkan bocah manis seperti Kyuhyun walaupun dia itu kadang membuatku kesal juga. Kapan-kapan aku harus mengirim paket kecantikan untuk mertuaku yang juga cantik itu.

''Tuan Choi, pesanan anda sudah datang.'' ucap Victoria sekretarisku membawa hadiah yang aku beli untuk Zhoumi.

''Letakan di mejaku Vic.'' ucapku. Dia meletakan kotak besar berisi jas merk, _Philipe Carol_. Ingat jas itu merk terkenal dan harganya tentu mahal.

Kupandangi hadiah untuk Zhoumi. Sudah kutulis ucapan untuknya, _'Semoga jas ini bermanfaat untuk pernikahanmu nanti'_ Apa aku jahat pada mantan sahabatku? Baiklah, sepertinya ia tapi setidaknya doaku baik bukan? Aku ingin dia cepat menikah. Lagipula selama ini dia tidak pernah menghargai kebaikanku, dia selalu menganggap kebaikanku karena aku mentertawakan penderitaannya.

''Tenanglah Zhoumi-ah, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan sepertiku. Hanya saja mulai sekarang aku rasa dia harus mau membuka hati pada semua orang, patah hati membuatnya tidak mau menikah itu tidak masuk akal.''

-Sweet Love-

_Game Center._

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam tempat yang sudah Changmin katakan. Dia melihat namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu tengah duduk sambil memainkan permainan. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan mengagetkan Changmin, ''Ya!'' Changmin terlihat terkejut, ''Kyuhyun!'' kesalnya. Bukan karena kaget, tapi Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya kalah.

''Hehe, maaf menunggu lama.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum polos sambil menggaruk rambut ikal coklatnya. Changmin akhirnya tersenyum juga melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun.

''Duduklah Kyu, temani aku bermain.'' ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya saat akan mengambil sticknya Changmin memotong, ''Cukup temani aku tanpa bermain boleh?'' potong Changmin. Kyuhyun menatapnya heran, ''Memangnya kenapa Min?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menunjukan undangan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Siwon, ''Kakakku ulang tahun malam ini. Dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang menyebalkan nanti malam.'' ucap Changmin.

''Maksudmu?'' Kyuhyun belum mengerti.

''Dia pasti akan memperkenalkanku sebagai calon penerusnya. Dia akan melemparku untuk pergi kuliah di tempat sesukanya, menjadikanku bonekanya. Lalu pada akhirnya aku bernasib sepertinya, belum mempunyai pasangan sampai umur setua itu.'' jelas Changmin. Kyuhyun kenapa tidak memprediksi itu juga? Menyuruh Changmin kuliah tentu bukan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Justru dia akan semakin tertekan, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Changmin.

''Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Seonsaengnim datang ke kantor Hyung dan menyuruhku kuliah.'' lanjut Changmin membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

''Itu...''

''Kyu, temani aku jalan-jalan. Ayo!'' Changmin bangun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan game center. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin yang berada didepannya, ''Maaf Min.'' batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun menonton sepak bola di bioskop. Untunglah saat itu tengah disirkan pertandingan antara Korea Selatan melawan China di ajang penyisihan piala dunia, dan acara itu secara eksklusif ditayangkan di bioskop. Sepanjang menonton, Changmin terlihat bahagia. Hal itu lantas membuat Kyuhyun berpikir, _''Aku harus menyamar sekali lagi untuk meminta Kakaknya mengijinkan Changmin menjadi pesepak bola''_ saat pikiran itu berkecambuk di kepala Kyuhyun, secara sengaja Changmin menggenggam tangannya, ''Terima kasih Kyu, setelah ini kita pergi ke _Jeongdongjin_ bagaimana?'' tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun masih kaget karena Changmin menggenggam tangannya, ''Ne,'' jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Changmin tersenyum lalu mengalihkan kembali matanya ke layar. Jeongdongjin, tempat yang cocok menikmati sunset.

-Sweet Love-

Siwon sengaja pulang lebih cepat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan istana megahnya Siwon buru-buru turun dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sejak tadi yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kyuhyun, entahlah dia berpikir jika sesuatu terjadi di rumahnya. Dan benar dugaan Siwon, namja manis itu tidak ada dirumah.

''Kyu,'' Siwon membuka kamarnya. Sedikit lega saat melihat ada sosok yang tertidur di tempat tidur, tapi Siwon merasa janggal. Pria itu masuk dan membuka selimut, benar dugaannya bukan Kyuhyun yang tidur namun itu hanya tipuannya. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengelabuinya.

''Choi Kyuhyun!'' Siwon melirik sofa samping lemari, terdapat pakaian yang dibelikannya untuk Kyuhyun disana.

''Anak itu!'' Siwon langsung pergi keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun, namun sebelum dia naik kedalam mobil. Kyuhyun datang dengan diantar oleh Changmin. Siwon menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan beralih melihat Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari motor Changmin. Terlihat namja itu melambai saat Changmin pergi. Jadi, dia pergi dengan adik Jung Zhoumi? Entahlah Siwon jadi kesal dibuatnya.

''Darimana kau, Kyu?'' tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun melewatinya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah masuk, Siwon kesal lalu mengikuti namja manis itu.

''Choi Kyuhyun kau melanggar peraturan!'' ucap Siwon berniat supaya Kyuhyun berhenti. Berhasil, Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikan badannya menatap Siwon.

''Laporkan saja pada Mommyku, Choi Siwon-sshi. Aku tidak peduli. Kau pikir aku harus selalu menuruti peraturan gilamu itu? Aku butuh kehidupan sendiri dan aku butuh sahabat.'' diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun yang biasanya panik dan menjadi penurut malah marah dan berteriak. Siwon jadi merasa bersalah karena itu.

''Kyu-''

''Aku memang istrimu, tapi aku bukan _BONEKAMU_!'' tambah Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Siwon mengejarnya dan berhasil masuk sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Siwon mendekatinya, ''Kyu, bukan maksudku...''

''Hiks, ahjusshi kau pernah punya sahabat? Bagaimana rasanya saat melihat sahabatmu dalam kesulitan dan kau justru menyusahkannya?'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak. Siwon kaget dan refleks mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, ''Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan Ryeowook atau Henry?'' tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur, dia menghapus kasar air matanya, ''Bukan mereka tapi Changmin.'' terang Kyuhyum.

''Changmin?''

''Ne, adik Zhoumi Hyung. Bisakah kau menolongnya? Kau kenal Zhoumi Hyung bukan? Katakan padanya berhenti memaksa Changmin.'' pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya, ''Kau memintaku membantu sainganku?'' sinis Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, ''Apa maksudmu saingan. Kau memperebutkan apa dari Changmin? Makanan?'' kesal Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatapnya gemas, tentu saja yang dia perebutkan adalah dirinya, Choi Kyuhyun yang manis. ''Tentu memperebutkan dirimu, kau suka padanya bukan? Dia juga sepertinya menyukaimu.'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun hampir tertawa keras namun langsung sadar, ''Mwo? Aku menyukainya? Dia menyukaiku?'' Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

''Benar bukan? Kalian saling menyukai.'' sindir Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menyangkal, ''Tidak Ahjusshi, dia tidak suka aku begitupun sebaliknya. Kami bersahabat, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabatnya.'' ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon lega.

''Benarkah? Leganya. Oke, aku akan membantumu.'' Siwon yang senang tanpa sadar mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Jinjja, Ahjusshi?''

''Ne, asal kau mau menuruti perintahku.''

''Baiklah, apa itu?'' ucap Kyuhyun antusias. Siwon tidak percaya ternyata Kyuhyun punya jiwa friendship yang tinggi juga.

''Nanti aku beritahu setelah kita pulang dari pesta, sekarang persiapkan dirimu.'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak dan menuruti kemauan Siwon.

-Sweet Love-

_Zhoumi's Party._

Memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Siwon, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mewah Zhoumi. Kyuhyun sudah mengantisipasi segala hal yang bisa membuat Zhoumi mengenalinya. Memakai lensa mata sepertinya cocok, walaupun hanya memakai lensa hitam. Sekarang dia dan Siwon benar-benar mirip, mata hitam rambut hitam. Walaupun masih terlihat kalau anak itu masih kecil, dari caranya berjalan saja masih belum bisa setegap Siwon. Ahaha.. Dasar istri, istri.

''Hyung, kenapa kebanyakan disini namja? Tidak ada Yeoja?'' tanya Kyuhyun heran. Siwon memandang sekelilingnya, ''Hal biasa, sudahlah ayo ikut aku!'' Siwon menggandengnya dan membawanya mendekati Zhoumi. Kyuhyun sudah panas dingin takut Zhoumi mengetahui penyamarannya waktu itu.

''Selamat datang Tuan Choi, Tuan Jung sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi,'' ucap Sunmi _-sekretaris Zhoumi-_ menyambut Siwon.

''Berikan ini padanya.'' Siwon memberikan kadonya. Sunmi menerimanya dan menuliskan nama Siwon sebagai lebel di kadonya.

''Silahkan kesebelah sana, Tuan.'' Sunmi menunjukan tempat Zhoumi. Siwon tersenyum kecil dan pergi menuju tempat Zhoumi, dan Kyuhyun dia mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Sunmi tidak sadar kalau dia adalah guru yang Sunmi kira gagal melakukan operasi plastik dibagian dada.

''Itu Changmin.'' ucap Kyuhyun pelan saat melihat Changmin yang duduk di depan grand piano. Siwon mendengarnya dan melirik arah pandang Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa, mau menemuinya?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak. Aku datang sebagai istrimu bukan sebagai tamu untuk Changmin.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Good wife!'' bisik Siwon.

Zhoumi yang melihat dari kejauhan Siwon pun mendekatinya. Dia merasa tertarik melihat Siwon menggandengn seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari Siwon. Jadi, itu istrinya.

''Jenius Choi, kau datang juga!'' sapa Zhoumi.

''Happy Birthday Zhoumi, semoga dapat pasangan secepatnya!'' ucap Siwon mendapat tawa kecil Zhoumi, ''Pasti aku akan segera menyusul,'' Kyuhyun semakin takut saat Zhoumi berdiri di depan Siwon.

''Your wife?'' Zhoumi menunjuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun sedikit kedepan, ''Choi Kyuhyun my lovely wife!'' ucap Siwon berbangga. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Zhoumi. Siwon menyenggolnya, ''Beri salam!'' bisik Siwon.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, ''Salam kenal, aku Kyuhyun.'' ucapnya pelan. Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya lalu beralir menatap kearah lain, ''Tunggu sampai Donghae datang,'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun merasa lega karena ternyata Zhoumi tidak mengenalinya.

''Eh, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu.'' Zhoumi mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut dan memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, ''Engh~'' Wajahnya sudah sangat merah takut Zhoumi mengatakan soal guru itu di depan Siwon.

''Kyuhyun kau datang,'' suara Changmin membuat Zhoumi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

''Changmin.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekatinya dan merangkul Kyuhyun, ''Dia sahabatku Hyung.'' ujarnya. Siwon mendadak kesal, kenapa Changmin sama kurang hajarnya seperti Zhoumi.

''Ehem.'' dehem Siwon. Zhoumi cekikikan karena tahu Siwon cemburu lalu Changmin sadar kalau disebelah Kyuhyun ada Siwon.

''Annyeong Hyung, kau pasti ehm.. pasangan Kyuhyun?'' Changmin membungkukan badannya. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman, ''Ne, kami sudah lama menikah.'' ucapnya bangga. Zhoumi memutar matanya merasa tersindir rupanya.

''Baiklah Choi, kita mulai.'' Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik menuju stage. Siwon mencibirnya pelan, sementara Kyuhyun sekarang sibuk mengobrol.

''Ehem, ayo kita kesana wifu!'' ucap Siwon santai sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kesal lalu mencibirnya, ''Aish, menyebalkan.'' Siwon menyeringai, ''Ingat janjimu!'' Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. ''Arraseo!''

Pesta itu berjalan lumayan lama. Sesuai janjinya untuk pertama kali Siwon mau berbicara dengan Zhoumi, selain urusan persaingan. Dia membawa Zhoumi membahas soal penerus. Tentu Zhoumi antusias dan berkata kalau adiknya yang akan menjadi penerus.

''Pertanyaan bodoh Choi, kau lupa kalau adikku sudah jelas akan menggantikanku.'' ujar Zhoumi. Siwon mencoba mencari kata yang cocok untuk mengutarakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

''Aku dengar dari istriku, adikmu sangat pandai bermain sepak bola. Dia bahkan pernah ditawari masuk tim nasional.'' ucap Siwon basa-basi. Zhoumi tertawa sambil melihat Changmin yang sedang bermain piano.

''Itu hanya membuang waktunya, Choi. Aku akan mengirimkan Changmin ke Columbia. Dia harus belajar soal bisnis diluar negeri, jika dia tetap di Korea pastinya dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh.'' ucapan Zhoumi membuat Siwon kesal juga. Kenapa kesannya pria itu terlalu mengatur kehidupan orang lain.

''Kau pernah mendengar istilah kalau melakukan sesuatu harus sesuai dengan hati? Aku rasa minat Changmin di olahraga khususnya sepakbola maka sebagai pengganti orang tua kita harus mendukungnya,'' ucap Siwon. Zhoumi merasa tersindir, ''Hey, sejak kapan kau mengurusi keluargaku? Memangnya Changmin siapamu? Teman istrimu lantas kau peduli dengan kehidupannya? Ayolah, kemana Choi Siwon yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang? Apa kau berubah setelah menikah?''

Siwon kesal juga mendengarnya, ''Terserah kau saja, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan kalau kau tidak pantas mengatur kehidupan orang lain.'' ucap Siwon kemudian pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi, ''Sudah kita pulang!''

''Ahjusshi, kau sudah mengatakannya pada Zhoumi hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menangguk dan langsung memasukan Kyuhyun kedalam mobil.

Sambil memasang sabuknya Kyuhyun bertanya, ''Apa dia setuju?'' Siwon memandangnya, ''Belum tahu juga yang jelas aku sudah melaksanakan keinginanmu. Terlepas dia setuju atau tidak. Sekarang aku akan menagih janjimu.'' ucap Siwon.

''Bagaimana bisa begitu? Itu belum pasti.'' Kyuhyun tidak terima.

''Cih, kau suka ingkar janji ternyata. Aku tidak menyangka!''

''Mwo? Baiklah-baiklah, apa keinginamu?''

''Jadilah milikku seutuhnya!''

''Mwo?''

-Sweet Love-

_Siwon's House._

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun turun dari mobil. Sebelum menolak Siwon berkata, ''Pasal 1 ayat 9, jika kau menolak maka jangan salahkan aku jika ibumu mencincang dagingmu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Hiks, aku takut!'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon mengecup pipinya, ''Tidak akan sakit Baby, percayalah.''

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar besar milik Siwon. Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur king sizenya. Hal pertama yang harus Siwon lakukan adalah membuat Kyuhyun relaks.

''Baby, I love You!'' Siwon melumat bibir plump Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Menghisapnya dari bawah dan atas lalu mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melolak karena dia tidak mau mengingkari janjinya.

Tangan Siwon sudah membuka kemeja putih Kyuhyun menampakan kaus dalam putihnya dan leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda. Ciuman Siwon turun sampai ke leher putihnya, menghisap dan diberi gigitan kecil sampai menimbulkan bercak merah.

''Ssrrttt.. Engh~'' leguh Kyunhyun. Matanya terpejam walaupun masih terlihat guratan ketakutan diwajah manisnya.

Siwon bersiap membuka deretan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, sebelum... ''Kyuhyun, Siwon, Mommy datang membawa hadiah!'' suara itu refleks membuat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menindihnya.

''Heenim Mommy datang!''

Siwon menatap iba bagian bawahnya yang hampir bangun. Dia melihat sedih tubuh Kyuhyun yang sekarang terdapat tandanya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan kemejanya. Siwon kaget, ''Baby, diluar ada Mommymu.''

Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, ''Iya kau tahu.'' Kyuhyun mengambil sweaternya dan memakainya.

''Cepat kita temui Mommyku!'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon menahan tangannya, ''Tapi?''

''Kyunnie, sayang apa kau sedang melakukan itu dengan Siwon.'' suara Heechul membuat Siwon ingin berteriak iya tapi Kyuhyun menyumpal mulutnya dengan psp.

''Tidak Mom aku segera datang!''

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**NC hadir di Chapter 11, stay tune.**


	10. Chapter 10

Heenim Mommy sungguh mengacaukan rencana indah sang menantu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Choi Siwon melepaskan _'Kitty'_ imutnya untuk kali ini. Digantinya pakaian formalnya dengan baju rumahan. Err, kasihan sekali _'adiknya' _harus gagal mendapatkan bagiannya.

''Mommy!'' panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Mommy kandungnya tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

''Baby, astaga kenapa Babyku sekarang nampak kurus eoh? Apa suamimu itu tidak memberikanmu makan dengan baik?'' Heechul balik bertanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Aku sedang diet Mom.'' ucap Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung membela Siwon.

''Benarkah? Sejak kau lahir dan menjadi anakku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu diet? Apa Siwon yang menyuruhmu Baby?'' Heechul terus saja menyangkut-pautkan semuanya dengan Siwon.

''Mom, Siwon tidak pernah menyuruhku. Eoh, Mommy membawa apa? Kenapa terlihat mencurigakan.'' Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap box yang dibungkus kertas kado di atas meja. Heechul tersenyum dan menggeser box itu mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Buka saja Baby!'' ucapnya.

''Mommy, kapan Mommy datang.'' Siwon muncul dan bertingkah layaknya menantu idaman.

''Baru saja Siwon, duduklah. Kalian buka saja kado dari Daddy Kyuhyun.'' ucap Heechul. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpandangan curiga dengan box besar di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun menyentuh atas box itu, menarik pita yang menghiasinya. Siwon menggerakan gunting, memotong bagian perekat di atas boxnya. Perlahan bungkus box itu terbuka, menampakan sebuah box kardus. Siwon membuka box itu, ''Apa itu?'' pertanyaan pertama Siwon.

Kyuhyun penasaran lantas membuka paksa boxnya, ''Mommy!'' teriak Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau Mommynya memberi hadiah berupa kereta bayi berwarna biru. Heechul menutup kupingnya yang sakit, ''Jangan berteriak Kyuhyun!'' Siwon hanya menatap horor mertuanya.

''Apa maksudnya Mommy? Kenapa Daddy memberikan hadiah itu?'' tanya Siwon. Heechul menatap gemas menantunya, ''Aish, ingat umur Siwon. Disini aku dan suami bertanggung jawab atas kehidupanmu disisi lain sebagai menantu, orang tuamu menitipkanmu pada Kami. Aku memberikan anak manisku padamu, aku harap kalian tidak menunda soal momongan.'' jelas Heechul. Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri, _''Maksudmu aku harus punya babies?''_

''Eerrrr, Mommy kami masih belum mencari anak yang akan kami _adopsi_. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengurus anak-anak.'' ucap Kyuhyun mendapat jitakan Heechul, ''Apa maksudnya adopsi? Mommy tidak mau mempunyai cucu yang bukan darah dagingmu.'' Kyuhyun hanya memegangi kepalanya. Siwon mengacak rambut hitamnya, ''Kami baru saja mulai, astaga mertuaku seperti penjajah!'' batinnya.

''Mwo? Aku harus meniduri Yeoja begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ahjusshi?'' pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan Heechul berteriak, ''Kau tidak mengerti!'' Kyuhyun memegangi kupingnya, ''Memangnya apa maksudnya?'' Kyuhyun bertanya.

Heechul memijat pelipisnya yang menegang, dia lupa jika anak tunggalnya itu masih polos, kecil dan belum dia ceritakan soal kelebihan keluarga mereka. Siwon hanya menggeleng pasrah memiliki istri polos seperti Kyuhyun. Apa bahasan mereka malam ini adalah membuat anak kecil paham persoalan dewasa, ck!

-Sweet Love-

''Aku masih tidak mengerti pikiran Mommy.'' Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Siwon yang memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

''Maksudmu soal kronologis kelahiranmu?'' tebak Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Dulu Mommy hanya mengajariku jika sepasang orang yang mencintai saling melepas pakaian mereka lalu salah satu dari mereka akan hamil. Tapi selama ini Seonsaengnim hanya berkata jika bayi lahir dari rahim wanita.'' jelas Kyuhyun. Masih terlihat jika dia tidak mengerti soal cerita Mommynya yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun terlahir dari seorang pria. Dan kemungkinan dia juga bisa merasakan itu karena Kyuhyun anaknya.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah diceritakan perihal hal itu sejak awal. Tidak mungkin jika orang tuanya menikahkan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun jika tidak memungkinkan memiliki keturunan. Namun Kyuhyun yang selama ini sekolah di sekolah normal dengan sistem pendidikan dan pelajaran umum tentu tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan soal hal semacam itu.

''Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimana agar kau mengerti aku akan membuatmu hamil.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, ''Apa maksudmu? Kau mau perutku besar, tidak!'' tolak Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha merayunya, ''Apa kau mau selamanya hidup berdua tanpa tangis seorang bayi, tanpa penerus keluarga. Kau mau memiliki rumah tangga seperti itu?''

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, sejujurnya dia masih penasaran dengan cerita Heechul. Mungkin akan lebih ia mengerti dan pahami jika apa yang Heechul katakan terjadi padanya. Saat ingat lagi jika dia dan Siwon memang sepertinya sudah berjodoh.

''Aku mau Ahjusshi, asal dengan syarat kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan. Semua peraturan yang sudah kita buat harus kau bakar. Sekarang hanya ada satu peraturan yaitu, apapun yang aku mau harus dituruti.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Kyuhyun menerima permintaan orang tua mereka.

''Kau serius? Kau harus berjanji akan menjaga Baby kita dengan baik.'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dan apa yang akan dia alami kedepannya menganggukan kepala, ''Tentu saja!'' senyum manis terpantri di wajahnya.

''Tapi bagaimana caranya?'' tanya Kyuhyun polos. Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu, ''Mwo?'' kaget Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum tampan padanya, ''Hanya itu satu-satunya cara Kyunie.'' Mendengar dan membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri semua.

''Bagaimana kalau nanti saja, aku mengantuk!'' Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon hanya memakluminya sambil memikirkan cara melakukannya tanpa menyakiti Kyuhyun.

-Sweet Love-

Pagi-pagi sekali Siwon bangun untuk menghubungi orangtua dan mertuanya. Sejak awal mereka bekerja sama untuk melakukan cara agar Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Hal ini juga yang pernah dilakukan orang tua Kyuhyun maupun Siwon di masa lalu.

Namun hal ini berbeda saat Kyuhyun yang akan mengalaminya. Mengingat jika dia masih sangat muda, proses dan waktu yang dibutuhkan akan cukup lama. Ditambah rasa sakit yang akan Kyuhyun terima. Tentu prosesnya berbeda dengan pasangan normal, yang mana saat sperma membuahi sel telur dalam proses penetrasi bisa menghasilkan embrio. Mungkin jika male-pregnant akan membutuhkan cara lain dan waktu yang lama.

''Ne, Mommy. Nanti aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke ruma.'' Siwon mematikan ponselnya. Beruntungnya dia memiliki Ayah seorang dokter. Dengan begitu ayahnya memilki banyak koneksi dengan dokter, termasuk dokter kandungan.

''Ahjusshi, hari ini aku pergi ke rumah Henry.'' ucap Kyuhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dengan masih memakai piyama lucunya. Siwon tersenyum simpul membayangkan namja manis itu berperut buncit, kkk~

''Ne, tapi nanti sore kita pergi ke rumahku.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, ''Jika bertemu Nenek aku tidak mau!'' ucapnya. Siwon tertawa, ''Jangan takut pada Nenekku. Nenek orang baik Kyu.''

Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli. Sudah cukup waktu itu tulangnya yang hampir patah karena menggendong Nenek Siwon. Lalu-luka lebam dan semprotannya membuat Kyuhyun kapok berkunjung.

''Tetap tidak mau!''

''Ne, tenang saja. Nenek sudah kembali ke Busan sejak minggu lalu. Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya, lagipula sebelumnya kita pergi ke rumah sakit ayahku.'' jelas Siwon sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan dengan menyantap sarapan yang Siwon buat, ''Apapun itu terserahlah!'' ucapnya. Siwon mengacak pelan rambut coklat Kyuhyun, ''Good Wife! Habiskan sarapanmu, jangan lupa bersihkan rumah.''

''Masih membersihkan rumah? Bukankah peraturan itu...''

''Kau lupa, kau belum hamil dan itu artinya peraturan itu masih berlaku. Sudah aku pergi kerja dulu, bye!'' Siwon menenteng tas kerjanya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, ''Tidak! Kapan aku hamil sih.'' ucapnya malah menjadi antusias. Tapi detik kemudian dia tersadar, ''Ahhh, aku sudah gila!'' Kyuhyun memilih menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam. Membersihkan rumah lalu dia pergi menemui sahabatnya.

-Sweet Love-

Zhoumi hanya membolak-balik file di depannya. Pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada perkataan Siwon tempo hari. Apa ia dia terlalu mengatur kehidupan Changmin. Siwon yang bukan siapa-siapanya saja peduli pada kehidupan dan kesukaan adiknya.

''Sajangmin, saya buatkan kopi. Semoga dengan ini anda bisa lebih relaks.'' Sunmi masuk dan meletakan secangkir kopi di meja Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya dari file ke wanita itu, ''Kau tahu nomor ponsel guru Changmin yang waktu itu datang?'' tanya Zhoumi.

Sunmi mengingat-ingat, ah dia ingat mungkin maksudnya guru yang memiliki bentuk dada yang beda sebelah itu. ''Sepertinya saat menulis di buku tamu dia hanya meninggalkan nomor rumah.'' ucap Sunmi. Zhoumi tersenyum, ''Berikan padaku!''

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun curhat pada Henry dan Ryeowook soal kesepakatannya dengan Siwon. HenWook tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun mau menerima permintaan Siwon hanya karena syarat seperti itu. Sebodoh-bodohnya manusia, tentu mereka tahu jika hal yang akan Kyuhyun lalui kedepannya akan sulit.

''Kau yakin? Hamil dan melahirkan itu menyakitkan.'' ucap Henry. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa takut tapi dia kasihan pada orang tuanya.

''Kalian tahu bukan, aku anak tunggal. Siapa lagi yang akan memberikan orang tuaku cucu.'' ucap Kyuhyun terdengar dewasa memang. Kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa tidak malu?'' tanya Ryewook. Kyuhyun lupa memikirkan soal hal itu, ''Aku akan tetap kuliah. Tapi mungkin nanti akan cuti.'' jawabnya santai. Kedua sahabatnya heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa santai. Apa yang sudah dikatakan Siwon untuk merayunya.

Kring!

Telepon rumah Henry berbunyi, dengan cepat Henry mengangkat panggilan itu. ''Ne, Emmm, Marry?'' Henry menggigit bibirnya saat seorang namja menelpon menanyakan nama samaran Kyuhyun saat jadi Yeoja.

''Ne, tunggu sebentar.'' Henry langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, ''Kyu gawat! Jung Zhoumi meminta kau bertemu dengannya.''

''Mwo?!''

-Sweet Love-

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar saat Marry atau dalam pikirannya wanita itu adalah guru terbaik adiknya. Zhoumi senang karena Marry mau menemuinya untuk membahas soal masa depan Changmin. Seandainya guru itu tahu kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sunmi memberikan bunga yang sudah Zhoumi pesan, ''Good luck, Sajangmin!'' Sunmi menyemangati. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar lalu pergi ke tempat yang sudah ia janjikan dengan Marry.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan jujur jika tidak ada guru yang bernama Marry. Dia akan meminta maaf karena sudah membohongi Zhoumi. Jika dia tidak jujur dari sekarang, Kyuhyun takut masalah akan semakin berkembang dan justru membuat persahabatannya dengan Changmin hancur, Siwon dan Zhoumi akan semakin berselisih.

Namja manis itu sudah menunggu kedatangan Zhoumi dengan tegang. Dari meja yang tidak jauh, Henry dan Ryeowook memantau mereka. Sesekali HenWook menyemangati Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan dan menakutkan, lebih takut dari pada saat Kyuhyun menyamar dulu.

Sosok Zhoumi datang, pelayan menunjukan meja Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Zhoumi berjalan kearah meja itu tanpa curiga jika sosok pria yang duduk di meja itu. Kyuhyun sudah berkeringat hebat, semoga Zhoumi tidak membunuhnya.

''Choi Kyuhyun? Sedang apa disini? Apa Marry Saem, mengajakmu juga?'' tanya Zhoumi heran. Kyuhyun berusaha tenang agar bisa mengatakan semuanya dengan benar.

''Hyung, duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah bingungnya Zhoumi duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat bunga yang Zhoumi bawa, rasa bersalah semakin besar saat tahu jika dia sudah membuat Zhoumi menyukai wanita fiksi yang tidak pernah ada.

''Ada apa? Kemana Marry Saem?'' tanya Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, ''Sebenarnya aku Marry Saem.'' jujur Kyuhyun. Zhoumi tertawa keras, ''Hahaha... Mana mungkin, jangan bercanda bocah!''

Kyuhyun mengambil wig dari dalam kantong dan memakainya, ''Bagaimana? Kau percaya Hyung?'' Zhoumi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap shock Kyuhyun. ''Apa maksudnya semua ini. Apa Choi Siwon yang menyuruhmu membohongiku! Dia sudah ikut campur lebih jauh!''

''Tidak Hyung. Ini murni ideku. Aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku, Changmin. Aku ingin dia terus melanjutkan pendidikannya, hanya itu Hyung. Jebal~ Maafkan aku.'' ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Zhoumi terlihat sangat kecewa, dia sudah dipermainkan oleh seorang anak kecil. Bodoh karena Zhoumi bisa menyukai wanita palsu!

''Kau keterlaluan! Aku berterima kasih karena kau memperdulikan adikku, tapi caramu membuatku muak!'' marah Zhoumi membuat pengunjung menatap kearah mereka. Kyuhyun menangis dan berjongkok di depan Zhoumi, ''Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku benar-benar menyesal... Aku mohon bantu Minnie, aku mau dia bahagiaa...'' pinta Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Zhoumi berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, ''Pantas saja Choi Siwon begitu peduli pada adikku, jadi semuanya karenamu!''

''Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi. Tapi aku mohon jangan paksa Minnie~''

Zhoumi sebenarnya tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Dia sadar kalau sikapnya pada Changmin memang keterlaluan. Dia seharusnya sadar, seorang pria rela menyamar menjadi wanita hanya untuk adiknya. Hati kecilnya berkata kalau sudah saatnya dia berubah dan memberikan apa yang adiknya mau, bukan memaksakan kehendaknya.

''Untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu! Katakan juga pada Siwon, ucapannya sudah menyentuh hatiku. Terima kasih semuanya!'' Zhoumi bangun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, dia bangun dan menatap kepergian Zhoumi dengan senyuman. Kedua sahabatnya mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Kyu, bagaimana? Dia memaafkanmu tidak?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga yang tadi Zhoumi bawa, ''Ini untukku bukan?'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum, ''Syukurlah dia memaafkanmu.''

-Sweet Love-

''Kyuhyun, kenapa dengan matamu?'' ribut Siwon saat mereka datang ke tempat janjian mereka di depan halte. Kyuhyun beralasan, ''Aku tadi habis menonton film sedih dirumah Henry.'' jawabnya. Siwon mengangguk, kadang Kyuhyun memang seperti wanita juga.

''Masuk, kita pergi ke rumah sakit.'' titah Siwon. Kyuhyun menurutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil Siwon. Siwon memasangkan sabuk pengaman, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengecup bibir pinknya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat merasakan ciuman Siwon.

''Ahjusshi~'' rajuknya dengan wajah merah padam. Siwon tersenyum lalu meletakan telunjuknya dia bibir Kyuhyun, ''Rasanya manis, aku mulai menyukainya bahkan membuatku kecanduan.'' ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali merajuk.

''Sudah, cepat jalankan mobilnya!'' Kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mulai melanjutkan mobilnya. Sesekali menatap kearah Kyuhyun, diraihnya tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan diciumnya. ''Aku senang memilikimu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membenci Siwon hanya saja kadang pria itu membuatnya kesal jika sudah memerintah.

''Ahjusshi, nanti beli PSP baru ya.'' pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ''Terserah kau saja. Apapun akan aku belikan,''

-Sweet Love-

_Hospital._

Setelah perbincangan panjang antara Dokter, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ayah Siwon mereka mulai masuk kedalam lab khusus. Dari luar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat banyak sekali botol-botol obat yang berjejer di dalam entalase besar. Dokter meminta Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sementara Siwon ia ajak mencari pil khusus.

''Ingat Siwon, aku pastikan Kyuhyun siap lahir dan batin.'' ucap Dokter. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil berbincang dengan ayahnya, ''Aku yakin dia siap Dokter.'' jawab Siwon. Dokter lalu mengambil botol yang berisi pil hormon.

''Beri pil ini pada Kyuhyun.'' Dokter memberikan satu botol pada Siwon.

''Pil apa ini?'' tanya Siwon.

''Pil Hormon. Pil ini akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan kehamilan. Mungkin nanti efeknya akan aneh, dia akan banyak mengalami hal yang wanita alami saat akan memulai pembuahan. Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya akan menghasilkan sel telur alami.'' jelas Dokter. Siwon berbisik, ''Apa boleh melakukan hubungan dok?'' tanyanya.

''Tentu itu dianjurkan. Saat Kyuhyun meminumnya, dia akan menjadi panas. Kau wajib membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sel telur. Tapi setelah kedua kalinya dia meminum, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya karena perubahan hormon di dalam tubuhnya akan membuat tubuhnya super sensitif.''

-Sweet Love-

Saat sudah sampai dirumah. Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk mandi, Kyuhyun menurut saja karena dia juga sudah mendapat perintah dari mertuanya untuk menuruti semua perkataan Siwon. Siwon mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk malam pertama mereka.

''Semoga pil ini membantu banyak.'' Siwon meletakan satu butir di telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian mandinya.

''Kyu, kemarilah.'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhun menurutinya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

''Sekarang minum pil ini, ini yang tadi Dokter berikan.'' Siwon memberikan satu butir pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menelannya.

''Tidak ada rasanya.''

''Apa yang kau rasakan?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak ada. Aku pikir pil itu rasa strawbery, yasudah aku ganti baju dulu.'' Kyuhyun berjalan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Siwon heran, kenapa dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Siwon mulai meragukan Dokter Hwang, ''Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi?''

''Ukh, Hyung!''

Suara lembut Kyuhyun memanggilnya Hyung membuat Siwon degdegan, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ''Hyunngghhh...'' ucapnya. Siwon panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

''Kau kenapa Kyunnie?'' Siwon mendekatinya. Kyuhyun meraba wajahnya, ''Panasss,'' desisnya. Siwon tersenyum, efek obat itu akhirnya bereaksi juga.

''Hyungggg~ kenapa dengan tubuhku?'' Kyuhyun meraba dadanya, nipplenya menegang. Tubuhnya penuh keringat, lalu adiknya mulai terasa tidak enak.

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**NC part depan! kkk~**


	11. Chapter 11

Zhoumi masih melamunkan soal kejadian tadi siang di restoran, dia begitu tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Dia merasa mulai tidak normal karena bukan hanya terpesona pada wanita jadi-jadian bernama Marry itu tapi dia juga mulai menaruh hati pada seorang Choi Kyuhyun, istri musuhnya sendiri. Baginya dalam wujud apa saja Kyuhyun itu mempesona bukan? Mempesona dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

''Hah, aku mulai gila.'' Zhoumi bangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa hawa dikamarnya mendadak pengap, bayangan soal ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu mulai mengganggunya. ''Changmin?''

Zhoumi keluar dari kamarnya, dia berjalan menuju kamar adiknya. Ada rasa tidak yakin dihatinya saat akan mengetuk pintu itu, sudah 3 tahun sejak orang tua mereka meninggal hidup keduanya kaku. Tidak ada lagi Changmin yang jahil dan manja, hanya ada Changmin yang pendiam.

''Changmin...'' panggilnya mengetuk pintu bercet putih itu. Zhoumi berfikir jika dia tidak boleh egois lagi, sudah cukup selama ini dia memaksa adiknya untuk menuruti semua ucapannya.

''Hyung.'' Changmin datang dari arah kamar mandi, handuk masih bertenjer di pundaknya. Zhoumi berusaha menarik napasnya, ditatapnya adik satu-satunya itu. ''Kita perlu bicara Min,'' ucap Zhoumi. Changmin menurunkan handuknya, menatap Hyungnya lalu menganggukan kepala.

Keduanya duduk di ruang tengah, Changmin masih menunggu Hyungnya itu untuk berbicara. Zhoumi juga mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkan tujuannya.

''Apa rencanamu kedepan?'' tanya Zhoumi. Changmin sedikit bingung, ''Ehmm.. Mungkin mengikuti usulan Hyung waktu itu.'' jawab Changmin. Zhoumi merasa napsnya tercekat, enah kenapa dadanya sakit saat mendengar Changmin mengucapkan itu.

''Maksudku apa cita-citamu?'' ulang Zhoumi. Kali ini Changmin yang menatapnya heran, ''Jika aku mengatakannya apa Hyung akan mendukung? Aku rasa cita-cita hanya milik anak kecil saja, saat kecil kita begitu lantang dan percaya diri dengan cita-cita kita namun...'' Changmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ''Namun saat kita dewasa, cita-cita itu seakan hanya sekedar ucapan seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa.'' lanjut Changmin.

Zhoumi mengeluarkan banyak brosur yang pernah _Kyuhyun/Marry_ berikan. ''Pilih universitas dan jurusan yang kau inginkan. Wujudkan semua cita-citamu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu.'' ucapnya. Changmin menatap Hyungnya tidak percaya, ''Hyung?'' Zhoumi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu adiknya itu, ''Aku tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu, kau sudah besar dan ini saatnya kau memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri.'' Changmin terharu dan memeluk Hyungnya itu, ''Terima kasih Hyung!'

-Sweet Love-

_**WARNING : NC SCENE**_

''Hyung~''

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat merah. Beberapa kali namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya. Siwon melihatnya jadi tidak tega, terlebih ini mungkin kali pertama bagi Kyuhyun mengalami hal seperti itu. Siwon mendekatinya, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah.

''Kau kenapa Baby? Mana yang sakit?'' tanya Siwon, jelas suaranya menandakan dia sangat khawatir.

''Panas~ Enggh~ Aku ingin kencing Hyung.'' ucap Kyuhyun memegangi tengah selangkangannya yang mulai tidak nyaman.

''Benarkah? Yasudah Baby keluarkan saja.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

''Maafkan aku Kyunie Baby!'' ucap Siwon. Tapi dia harus menuntaskannya malam ini.

Sebelum program _Male Pregnant_ itu dijalankan Siwon harus bisa melewati malam yang mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mengambil obat perangsang dan meminumnya, bagaimanapun dia memerlukan banyak tenaga.

Tidak ada suara dari Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekati kamar mandi lalu membuka pintunya, terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi _'miliknya'_ yang terus mengeluarkan air kencing. Siwon terkejut melihat ukuran _'milik'_ Kyuhyun yang kecil dibanding miliknya. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun membersihkan miliknya dengan air mengalir membuat pakaian mandinya sedikit basah.

''Ukkkh, kenapa dia berdiri terus padahal sudah aku keluarkan.'' gerutunya. Siwon mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, ''Aku akan membantumu Baby~'' ucap Siwon. ''Membantu apa Ahju.. Hyunggie.'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

''Ayo aku perlihatkan.'' dengan mudah Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tubuh kekar Siwon menindih Kyuhyun yang terlentang diatas tempat tidur. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya sampai menempel di bibir plump Kyuhyun yang manis. Melumatnya membuat Kyuhyun membalas setiap lumatan Siwon. Rasa panas keluar dari tubuh keduanya membuat mereka semakin berciuman panas, saling membelit lidah masing-masing seakan ingin meraup seluruh permukaan bibir masing-masing.

''Engggghh~'' desah Kyuhyun keras saat Siwon menekankan kakinya mengenai milik Kyuhyun yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi. Tangan Kyuhyun refleks mencengkram baju Siwon, menyalurkan perasaan yang baru dialaminya.

''Hooosss, uukkhh, Hyungggi.. Aaa...'' Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya saat Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon tersenyum hangat menatap manik mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sayu. Dielusnya pipi putih Kyuhyun, ''Baby, Maafkan aku jika nanti aku menyakitimu.'' ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tenang, ''Hyung~ Kyu mau kencing lagi~'' rengek Kyuhyun memegangi miliknya. Siwon tahu perasaan itu datang bukan karena ingin kencing tapi memang obat itu sudah bereaksi membuat otot-otot sekitar milik Kyuhyun berkontraksi. Rasa geli dan getaran Kyuhyun rasakan, seperti ingin pipis memang.

''Bukan sayang~ itu efek obat tadi.'' bisik Siwon sambil mengecupi leher Kyuhyun yang harum. Sesekali lidahnya menggelitik belakang kuping Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu mendesah, ''Aaahhh~ geeellii...''

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan bathrobe yang Kyuhyun kenakan, kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sangat menggoda ditambah kedua nipple coklat sedikit pink itu mencuat. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada dada Kyuhyun, menjilatnya pelan lalu menghisapnya.

''Aaahhh... Hyyuuuiiinggeeehhhh...'' Kyuhyun mendesah lebih kencang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, milliknya terasa semakin berontak. Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan itu ia raih milik Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kasar. Kyuhyun mengeram, ''AAAAAHH,''

Siwon menggerakan pegangannya sampai terus mengecupi tubuh mulus Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat bercak merah di setiap Siwon menelusirinya. ''Ukkkkh!'' Kyuhyun mendesis memejamkan matanya erat. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

Siwon mengecup ujung milik Kyuhyun yang telah sedikit basah, menjilat cairan precumnya lalu mengulumnya. Tangannya mengurut batang Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya.''AHH! Hyunngiiee, kenapa dimasukkkannnhhhh...'' Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Kedua tangannya meremas seprei dan menghentak-hentakan pantatnya. Siwon melepaskan pegangannya lalu meremas miliknya sendiri yang juga ereksi.

''Kyuhhhhmmmmpp...'' desah Siwon tertahan karena milik Kyuhyun semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Siwon mempercepat kulumannya kadang ia mengulumnya sampai ke pangkal.

''Ngilluuu... Uhhhh!'' Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan ngilu melingkupi juniornya saat dengan sengaja Siwon menggigit juniornya. Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh, tubuhnya teramat panas sampai pertahanannya runtuh.

''Owwwwhhh... Hyungiiii pipisssssss...'' junior Kyuhyun berdenyut kuat disertai getaran tubuhnya saat spermanya keluar memenuhi mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun kaget lalu menarik paksa juniornya membuat cairan itu menetes ke tempat tidur dan sekitar mulut Siwon.

''Uhhhk, Hyunggie, maaaf... Aku tidak tahan makanya pipis.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir. Siwon tersenyum maklum dengan kepolosan Kyuhyun, ''Bukan pipis Baby, itu... Cairan cintamu.'' ucap Siwon bangun dan kembali menindih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ''Cairan cintaku? Errrr, aku tidak mengerti.'' ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu membelai wajahnya.

''Wonnie, kenapa? Itu apa?'' dengan polos Kyuhyun menyentuh benda di tengah selangkangan Siwon yang masih tertutup celana. Tubuh Siwon bergetar, ''Ssrrrttt, Babbyyy, aahhh.. Remas sayang~ lakukan seperti yg tadi aku lakukan.'' rancau Siwon tidak tahan. Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya lalu meremas junior Siwon dengan tangan halusnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati itu.

Dada Siwon ikut naik turun seirama dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan polos itu. Ayolah ini kali pertama bagi Kyuhyun merasakan semua itu, semuanya terasa mengejutkan dan fantastis. Siwon meloloskan kemeja, celana dan boxernya. Membiarkan miliknya yang besar itu keluar dari sarangnya.

Siwon mengambil lubricat dari atas nakas, melumuri miliknya sambil ia pijat dengan gerakan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan sesekali membandingkan dengan miliknya, ''Punyamu besar.'' ucapnya polos.

''Enggh, benarkah baby-aaahhh...'' ucap Siwon mengerang nikmat. Kyuhyun memegang miliknya sendiri, mengikuti apa yang Siwon lakukan pada miliknya. ''Enggh...'' desahnya. Siwon semakin bernafsu melihat Kyuhyun menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Tangan Kyuhyun pun meraba nipple coklatnya, menarik-narik nipple itu sampai semakin mengeras. ''Hyung, ahhh...''

Siwon mengangkangkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun, dia membiarkan Kyuhyun meraba penisnya sendiri. Satu jari yang sudah ia olesi pelumas perlahan masuk kedalam rektum Kyuhyun yang ketat. ''Ahhhh... Sakit... Sakit...'' rintih Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon. Siwon mencari cara agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa sakit.

Siwon Pov

Aku melunjurkan sebelah kakiku, menaikan satu kaki Kyuhyun untuk mempermudah jalan memasuki hole Kyuhyun. ''Enggghhh...'' kumaju dan mundurkan jariku, sesekali menggoyakan jariku di dalamnya. Perlahan dua jari sudah masuk kedalam, ketundukan kepalaku untuk menghisap miliknya yang kecil. Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa menerima dan hanya memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

''Hmmmph, baby like it?'' Aku melepaskan kuluman lalu menghisapnya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi malah menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan karena tidak tahan dengan sensasinya.

Setelah aku merasa holenya sudah lentur, perlahan aku merubah posisi dengan meraih kedua kakinya dan kulingkarkan di pinggangku. Dengan gerakan maju, aku memperkenalkan milikku menyentuh rektumnya.

''Ahhh... Perih!'' rintih Kyuhyun merasakan kepala juniorku menekan lubang rektumnya.

''Rasanya akan sedikit sakit, maafkan aku Baby!'' ucapku lalu menegakan posisiku menjadi berlutut dan mulai memasukan juniorku yang sudah licin memasuki hole Kyuhyun, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun berteriak.

''Tidak! Sakittttt... Hentikan!''

''Tidak bisa, Mianhhhhh...'' aku masih terus berusaha memasukan seluruh milikku, Kyuhyun meremas seprei dan menangis. Aku tidak tega melihatnya namun apa boleh buat, aku terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya seluruh milikku tertanam sempurna di milik Kyuhyun.

''Enggghhhh...'' aku mendesah saat seluruh milikku terasa memenuhi rektum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menitihkan air matanya, aku mendekatkan kepalaku untuk mengecupi pipinya yang basah.

''Maaf Baby, tahan sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang.'' bisikku. Dia menjambak rambutku, ''Kau menyakitiku! I hate you ahjusshi pabbo!'' ucapnya. Aku hanya meringis pelan lalu mulai menggerakan milikku, Kyuhyun berjengit lalu meringis.

''Srrttttt, Appo... Appo.. Hhuuuuuhuuu...'' dia menangis lagi, namun aku tahu jika tangisnya akan hilang jika merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Kenikmatan hidup yang pertama ia rasakan, ''Engghhh~ Baby-ah.. So tight... Enggghhhh''

Author's Pov

Siwon mulai aktif menggerakan miliknya di lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik miliknya kebelakang sampai meninggalkan kepalanya lalu sekali hentakan mendorong pinggulnya. Lambat laun tangisan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi erangan, Siwon menyukai hal itu lalu dengan cepat menggerakan miliknya tanpa henti.

''Ahhhh... Hyungggg!'' teriak Kyuhyun keras. Siwon menyeringai mengetahui titik _sweet spot_ milik Kyuhyun, dengan cepat dia menumbuk titik itu dengan brutal dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun terus menjerit-jerit nikmat. Bahkan dia sudah menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya mengikuti permainan Siwon.

''Ahhhh... Baby-ahhh.. Owwwwhhh... Daebak...!'' rancau Siwon setiap kali miliknya merasakan hisapan kuat di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, hal itu lantas membuatnya semakin mengerang tak kalah nikmat dari yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kedua sama-sama mencapai satu tahap maksimal sehingga sama-sama mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing, ''Hyunggggg... Pipissssss lagi...!''

''Me toooooooo...''

_**NC SCENE OFF.**_

-Sweet Love-

''Hiks..hiks...hiks...'' suara tangisan mengusik Siwon dari tidurnya. Pria berkumis tipis itu membuka matanya yang langsung dihadapkan dengan punggung mulus. Siwon melihat punggung itu bergetar dan suara tangis itu berasal dari pemilik punggung indah itu.

''Baby?'' panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun, sosok yang menangis itu membalikan badannya dan langsung menghadiahi Siwon dengan pukulan, ''Jahat! Sakit pabbo!'' marahnya. Siwon tidak menghalangi Kyuhyun yang memukulinya dengan bantal, dia tahu jika semalam Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan. ''Maaf Baby!'' ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun berhenti memukuli Siwon dan perlahan tangisnya berhenti juga, ''Sakit, perih.. Hikshikshiks...'' Siwon bangun dan mengelus pipi basah Kyuhyun, ''Jangan khawatir, Hyung punya obat agar sakitnya hilang. Sekarang Baby tidur telungkup, oke?'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ''Tidak mau.. Huhuhu.. Aku mau memasuki Hyung juga, biar Hyung juga sakit!'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat mata Siwon melebar, ''Mwo?''

''Cepat menungging!'' pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon tentu saja tidak mungkin mau jika posisi topnya digantikan oleh Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah seorang istri. ''Tapi baby...'' Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon untuk menungging lalu menampar butt Siwon, ''Baby!'' Siwon meringis saat buttnya terasa perih. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menusuk rektum Siwon dengan pulpen, ''Aku mau mandi, hahahaha.. Padahal tidak sakit, aku berbohong. Enak Hyung, nanti aku mau lagi ya!'' ucap Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Siwon tersenyum, walaupun rektumnya perih kena tusuk pulpen. ''Enak katanya?''

-Sweet Love-

''Heenim apa kau pikir ini mudah untuk Kyuhyun?'' Tanya Hankyung pada istrinya, Heenim juga berpikir jika anaknya masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

''Sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi jika ditunda aku takut jika Kyuhyun nanti akan menolaknya.'' jawab Heenim. Hankyung mengambil foto saat Heenim hamil dulu, ''Dia berbeda darimu, saat menikah dulu kau sudah dewasa. Bagaimana bisa anak 19 tahun itu merasakan hal menyakitkan.'' tambah Hankyung, ya bagaimanapun ayah Kyuhyun itu tidak tega pada anaknya.

''Apa masih perlu membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak seenaknya terus? Kau tidak tahu jika dia mulai bisa menerima Siwon. Dia memang masih polos, hanya dengan dibujuk dia akan melakukannya.''

''Apa ayah Siwon sudah menghubungi?'' tanya Hankyung. Heenim menganggukan kepalanya, ''Dia bilang nanti siang Kyuhyun akan dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi.'' jawabnya. Setidaknya yang membuat Hankyung sedikit tenang itu, besannya itu adalah orang yang hebat. Dia juga banyak mengenal dokter yang bisa membantu proses kehamilan tersebut.

-Sweet Love-

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan rumah, dia bertugas membersihkan ruangan sementara Kyuhyun mencuci pakaian. Hari itu Siwon sengaja tidak pergi bekerja, dia ingin merasakan apa itu arti pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Siwon tidak pernah mengira jika anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun bisa mengambil keputusan sebesar itu. Bagaimana dengan cita-citanya, dia berkata kalau dia ingin melanjutkan kuliah.

''Hyung, bantu aku membawa ini.'' teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar. Siwon mematikan mesin vacum cleaner dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah membongkar seprei, dia lupa akibat permainan semalam membuat seprei dan bad covernya kotor.

''Kau terlalu semangat Hyung,'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi malu sendiri, ''Kau juga Baby.'' jawabnya. ''Kau harus lebih banyak belajar istilah itu, masa kau sebut itu kencing sih.'' goda Siwon. Kyuhyun ingat saat Siwon menghabisi miliknya semalam, ''Astaga, kenapa kau mau saja melakukannya? Itu bukankah menjijikan?'' heran Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu menerjang Kyuhyun sampai terlentang diatas tempat tidur yang tidak dibalut apa-apa itu.

''Menjijikan apanya? Itu enak, kau sendiri kan yang bilang?'' goda Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun merasa malu karena sudah mengucapkan kata itu tadi pagi, ''Tidak! Maksudku, itu kan memang harus kita lakukan. Sudah~ aku mau mencuci.'' elak Kyuhyun. Siwon meletakan sebelah kakinya diatas kaki Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak, ''Sejak kapan kau rajin Choi Kyu? Bukankah kau tidak suka mencuci, tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan rumah, hmmm?'' Kyuhyun mendadak wajahnya panas, ''Itu... Lalu aku harus tidur diatas tempat tidur kotor? Itu menjijikan!'' elak Kyuhyun lagi langsung bangun. Siwon tertawa, ''Benarkah? Percuma nanti malam pasti kotor lagi,'' seringai Siwon muncul. Kyuhyun merasa takut melihat wajah ahjusshi mesum, ''Mesum! Aku lupa jika kau itu Ahjusshi mesum!'' kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung bangun dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun, ''Jangan bergerak! Aku akan menghabisimu,'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat itu, ''Lepas! Ah tulangku bisa patah!'' ronta Kyuhyun. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan iseng dia melumat kuping Kyuhyun, ''Mendesah seperti malam, sayang!''

''Ahhh, lepas!'' Kyuhyun masih menolak, Siwon semakin brutal mengulum telinga bahkan menjilati leher putih Kyuhyun, ''Hyung!?'' rengek Kyuhyun. Perlahan pelukannya terlepas dan Siwon mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun, ''Haha... Kau mudah memerah sayang.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya memburu, sentuhan Siwon benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh. Sebelum Siwon menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah tergoda, dia langsung meraup seprei kotor itu, ''Bawakan bed covernya juga!'' ucapnya langsung meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Dia itu...''

-Sweet Love-

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa koper kecil, melihat kamarnya sebentar sebelum menutup pintunya. Changmin membawa kopernya mendekati Hyungnya yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan diruang televisi. Changmin berhenti disebelah sofa membuat Zhoumi menoleh, ''Kau mau kemana Changmin?'' tanya Zhoumi kaget. Changmin membungkukan badannya, ''Aku akan kerja part time dan tinggal di basment. Sebelum aku masuk ke Universitas aku ingin belajar mandiri. Terima kasih Hyung selama ini sudah menjaga dan membiayaiku,'' ucap Changmin.

''Changmin-ah, kau ingin meninggalkan Hyung? Kau masih marah?''

''Tidak sama sekali Hyung. Aku tidak pernah marah, hanya saja aku berpikir jika untuk mandiri aku harus bisa mencari uang sendiri. Aku sudah mencari beasiswa juga, setelah mendapatkannya aku akan tinggal di asrama dan untuk makan aku akan kerja part time.''

''Bagaimana bisa begitu, aku berkerja untukmu Changmin. Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan menemaniku?''

''Maaf, tapi Hyung sudah pantas untuk menikah. Terima keputusanku untuk mandiri, aku berjanji jika aku sudah berhasil mewujudkan cita-citaku kita akan bersama-sama kembali.''

Zhoumi tidak tahan untuk memeluk adiknya, rasanya sangat berat jika melepaskan satu-satunya keluarga. Zhoumi tahu rumahnya akan sangat sepi jika tidak ada Changmin. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghalangi keputusan adiknya, dia sudah janji tidak akan mengekang kehidupan adiknya lagi.

''Jaga dirimu baik-baik Min, rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu.''

''Pasti Hyung, terima kasih atas semuanya!''

-Sweet Love-

Siwon menyajikan sarapan, yah walaupun bukan sarapan pagi tapi sarapan dihari yang hampir mendekati jam makan siang. Setelah melakukan semua pekerjaan bersama, keduanya sama-sama capek dan perlu diisi. Ternyata hidup rukun itu menyenangkan daripada keduanya saling berargumen dan egois terus, ''Enak,'' puji Kyuhyun memakan masakan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

''Nanti harus belajar masak oke? Jangan sampai membuat jus saja tidak bisa.'' ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Haha dia jadi ingat dengan kekacauan dapur yang pernah diciptakannya saat membuat jus.

''Ne, aku nanti pasti bisa Hyung!'' ucapnya percaya diri. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, pesan masuk dari sahabatnya Henry.

''Mwo? Jadi Changmin keluar dari rumah.'' ucap Kyuhyun membaca pesan dari Henry yang mengatakan jika Changmin tidak tinggal lagi dengan kakaknya.

''Apa Changmin kabur? Jadi Zhoumi masih mengekang adiknya!'' ucap Siwon jengkel.

''Bukan kabur, dia sendiri yang memutuskan pergi. Henry bilang sekarang Changmin tinggal di basemant tempatnya bekerja, dia bekerja di sebuah restoran.'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon meletakan sendoknya, ''Dia memilih pergi agar bisa mandiri. Boleh juga anak itu.''

''Aku rasa keputusannya benar, mungkin dia merasa bersalah tidak mengikuti keinginan Hyungnya. Jika terus tinggal dengan Hyungnya dia akan merasa bersalah,''

''Bagaimana pun dia cukup dewasa.'' Kyuhyun setuju dengan ucapan Siwon.

''Hyung, soal kita bagaimana? Sejujurnya aku takut melakukannya,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ''Jika masih belum yakin sebaiknya kita tunda saja, bagaimanapun aku tidak mau menyakitimu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

''Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu bukan? Mungkin pendekatan terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana?'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat, ''Bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah memikirkan cara berbicara dengan orang tua Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya. ''Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya.'' ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun sedikit lega setidaknya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah makan, keduanya pergi kerumah orang tua Siwon. Sepanjang jalan banyak hal yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Dia takut jika keputusannya akan mengecewakan orang tua, ''Baby?'' tegur Siwon. Kyuhyun sadar dan menoleh pada Siwon yang tengah mengemudi, ''Apa semuanya bisa menerima keputusanku?'' Khawatir Kyuhyun. Siwon menggenggam tangannya, ''Semuanya hanya ingin yang terbaik, tenang saja.''

Dirumah Siwon ternyata nenek Siwon ada, tadi pagi neneknya itu datang. Sebenarnya nenek berniat datang kerumah Siwon, namun Eomma melarang dan mengatakan jika Siwon akan datang. Jika Kyuhyun tahu kalau dirumah ada nenek pasti dia tidak akan mau datang mengingat galaknya nenek Siwon itu.

''Eomma, aku dengar saat itu Kyuhyun menolong Eomma saat penyakit eomma kambuh di kebun?'' tanya Eomma Siwon. Nenek tertawa ingat kejadian itu, ''Anak itu bodoh sekali, menggendongku saja tidak bisa. Kau tahu tubuhku sampai luka-luka.'' ucap Nenek. Eomma dan Appa berpandangan, ''Bukan tidak bisa, tapi Kyuhyun pasti panik melihat Eomma kesakitan. Dia sangat menyayangimu, eomma.'' bela Eomma.

''Tentu saja kau membelanya, dia itu menantumu. Kenapa sampai sekarang mereka belum datang?''

''Baru saja Siwon menelpon kalau mereka sedang dijalan,'' ucap Appa.

Dijalan Kyuhyun melihat Changmin keluar dari restoran membawa kresek sampah, ''Itu Changmin!'' tunjuk Kyuhyun. Siwon memelankan mobilnya dan menoleh pada arah tunjuk Kyuhyun, ''Jadi dia bekerja di restoran Junsu,'' ucap Siwon.

''Kau kenal pemilik restoran ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Dia itu teman sekolah dulu, Zhoumi juga pasti mengenalnya.'' jawab Siwon. ''Pantas saja, kapan-kapan kita harus makan disitu,'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Makan apa ingin bertemu dengan Changmin?'' curiga Siwon.

''Apa sih, kami itu teman baik.'' kata Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kecurigaan Siwon.

''Baiklah, aku percaya.'' ucap Siwon. Dia tidak mau bertengkar di masa-masa awal perdamaiannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah orang tua Siwon, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa tegang akan bertemu dengan orang tua Siwon. Dia takut jika keputusannya akan mengecewakan mertuanya itu. Siwon mengerti dan terus memberinya kekuatan, ''Mereka akan paham baby,'' ucap Siwon. ''Semoga saja,'' ucapnya.

Kyuhyun disambut baik oleh ibu Siwon, dia belum tahu jika nenek Siwon juga ada disana. Appa juga menyambutnya tidak kalah baik, Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kekhawatirannya turun. Namun rasa bersalahnya akan semakin besar jika mengecewakan keluarga itu.

''Wah kenapa ada kue beras disini? Sepertinya kue buatan nenek,'' ucap Siwon melihat kue itu dimeja. Kyuhyun berguman, ''Nenek? Jangan-jangan...'' curiga Kyuhyun. Eomma dan Appa berpandangan dan menatap Kyuhyun, ''Sebenarnya...''

''Siwon, cucuku yang tampan!'' ucap Nenek tiba saja muncul. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat nenek ada dirumah itu, ''Nenek!''

Siwon juga kaget namun dia senang saja bertemu dengan neneknya, ''Nenek,'' panggil Siwon. Nenek mendekati cucunya dan memeluknya, ''Kau semakin tampan saja cucuku,'' ucap Nenek. Siwon memeluknya erat, ''Kapan nenek datang?'' tanya Siwon. Nenek melepaskan pelukan itu, ''Tadi pagi, eoh ada cucu menantu juga.'' ucap Nenek menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut ditatap seperti itu oleh nenek, dia mencari pertolongan dengan memeluk lengan ibu.

Nenek mendekati Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram lengan ibu, ''Jangan takut cucu, kau ini kenapa sih? Memangnya Nenek jahat padamu.'' ucap Nenek. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan ibu. Ayah, ibu dan Siwon hanya berpandangan maklum, mereka tahu sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun jadi takut pada Nenek.

''Annyeong, Halmeoni,'' ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut. Nenek gemas lalu mencubit pipi Chubby Kyuhyun, ''Ukkh!'' Kyuhyun meringis merasakan sakit dipipinya. Siwon jadi tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan, pipinya memerah karena itu. ''Nenek, kasihan Kyuhyun.'' ucap Siwon. Nenek menatap cucunya itu, ''Woah, lihatlah sekarang cucuku membela istrinya. Jadi tidak akan ada yang membela Nenek lagi,'' ambek Nenek, Siwon jadi pusing sendiri. ''Bukan Nek, maksudku nenek jangan melakukan itu. Lihat pipi Kyuhyun jadi merah.'' jelas Siwon.

''Sudahlah memang kau berubah setelah menikah! Kau lebih sayang istri daripada Nenek, sudah nenek mau pergi saja!'' Nenek ngambek dan pergi ke kamar. Kyuhyun masih memegangi pipinya, Eomma dan Appa paham jika nenek kesepian tinggal di Mokpo dan Siwon itu adalah cucu kesayangannya.

''Nenek,'' panggil Siwon.

''Sudah Siwon kau seperti tidak tahu Nenek saja. Sebentar lagi dia pasti keluar,'' ucap Eomma.

''Kapan Nenek menyukaiku,'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon mengelus pipi istrinya yang memerah, ''Sakit?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Sedikit.'' jawabnya.

''Nenek tidak membencimu Kyu, beliau memang seperti itu. Siwon itu cucu kesayangannya, pantas dia tidak mau berbagai Siwon denganmu.'' ucap Eomma.

''Sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan akrab,'' tambah Appa.

''Aku lihat Nenek dulu,'' Siwon bangun dan berjalan menemui neneknya. Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir merahnya, eomma mengerti dan memberikan Kyuhyun minum. ''Minum dulu Kyunie,''

''Gomawo Eomma.''

''Bagaimana soal rencana kalian memiliki momongan?'' tanya Appa tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terkejut, perasaan takut itu kembali menghigapinya, ''Appa, aku belum siap.'' jawab Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Appa dan Eomma sama-sama terkejut namun mereka mencoba memahami, bagaimana pun masih terlalu muda untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kami mengerti, jangan khawatir Kyu kami akan mendukung kalian. Eomma paham jika kau masih terlalu muda untuk ini semua,'' ucap Eomma. Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki mertua yang pengertian, ''Terima Kasih eomma, tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung? Dia sudah dewasa bukan?'' selain orang tua Kyuhyun juga khawatir karena usia Siwon yang sudah dewasa.

''Jika dia juga setuju itu artinya tidak ada masalah bukan? Nikmati saja dulu masa-masa kalian, aku yakin kalian butuh merasakan masa-masa pacaran.'' ucap Eomma, Kyuhyun jadi merasa digoda. ''Ne, kami memang belum pernah berkencan,'' jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu. Eomma dan Appa Siwon jadi tertawa mendengarnya, ''Astaga dia itu cute sekali.'' pikir Appa.

Siwon membujuk neneknya agar tidak marah dan cemburu pada Kyuhyun, ''Nek, apa nenek cemburu pada Kyuhyun?'' tanya Siwon pada nenek yang masih tidur membelakanginya. Nenek membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, ''Nenek sangat menyayanginya Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak suka pada Nenek.'' ucap Nenek. Siwon sedikit lega mendengar jika sebenarnya nenek itu menyayangi Kyuhyun, ''Bukan tidak suka, tapi Kyuhyun hanya takut saja. Tadi nenek bukannya menyapa malah menyubitnya, itu pasti sakit Nek,'' jelas Siwon.

Nenek bangun dan duduk ditempat tidurnya, ''Tapi nenek tidak suka jika dia takut seperti itu, dia itu sebenarnya lucu dan imut. Nenek gemas makanya mencubitnya.'' jelas nenek. Siwon jadi merasa lucu juga jika ingat Kyuhyun takut karena nenek galak padahal nenek sebenarnya ingin mencoba dekat dengannya hanya saja caranya salah.

''Iya Nek, mulai sekarang cobalah dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Suatu saat nanti kami akan memberikan Nenek cicit.'' ucapan Siwon membuat Nenek berbinar, ''Mwo?! Benarkah? Nenek tidak sabar Siwon, cepat buatkan Nenek cicit.'' ucap Nenek semangat.

''Ne, tapi kami tidak berjanji dalam waktu dekat.''

''Kenapa begitu, Nenek mau secepatnya!''

''Aigo, bisa gawat jika nenek ngotot begini.''

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**Thanks for reading! Oh ya, ada yang tahu kenapa ga bisa nulis ff baru di ffn?**


	12. Chapter 12

Siwon's pov-

''Ahjusshi.''

Suara imut itu menggelitik telingaku, hah he call me ahjusshi again? Ayolah Baby imutku itu kembali memanggilku dengan panggilan yang menurutku menggelikan. He must call me hubby or yeobo, right?

''Ahjusshi, apa kau tuli?''

Sengaja aku diam tidak menjawab perkataannya. Aku ingin tahu kalau dia kesal atau marah bisa berbuat apa. Babyku yang imut itu memang sering membuatku kehilangan kendali jika bersikap manis.

''Kau tuli...!'' aku tersentak saat dia berteriak di kuping sebelah kiriku. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku jantungan.

''Baby Choi kau tidak boleh berteriak, itu bisa membuat gendang telingaku rusak. Lagipula, sejak tadi kau hanya memanggil tanpa memberitahukan apa yang kau inginkan dariku. So, aku diam menunggu kau bicara.'' ucapku dengan santai dan nada dewasa. Terlihat Babyku itu mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia mulai bersikap galak lagi. Memang aneh Babyku itu.

''Kau menyebalkan ahjusshi. Kau kan janji ingin menemaniku mencari Universitas, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah menepatinya.'' ucapnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan saat marah. Aku bukannya lupa, tapi aku hanya tidak suka kalau nanti dia kuliah dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tugas dibandingkan aku.

''Baby Choi dengar, Hyung akan menemanimu. Tapi kau harus berjanji, setelah kau kuliah kau harus sering menemani Hyung. Jangan sampai nanti kau sibuk sendiri.''

''Namanya juga mencari ilmu, pastinya aku akan sibuk. Tapi kau jangan kkhawatir, aku tidak akan melupakan tugasku sebagai istri.'' ucapnya dewasa. Dia menyebut juga dirinya istri, aigo he's very cute!

''Baiklah, besok kita cari.''

''Benar? Yeyeyeye! Asyik, terima masih ahju... Hmmmp Hyung Chagi.''

Ya! Babyku sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Lihat dia melompat kecil dan berwajah sangat imut, ingin sekali aku langsung melumat bibirnya. Astaga Siwon, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran.

''Sama-sama Baby Choi, kalau begitu kemarilah. Duduk dipangkuan suamimu yang tampan ini.'' perintahku menepuk kedua pahaku. Dia menurut dan duduk diatas pahaku dengan tubuh menghadap padaku.

''Ada apa?'' tanyanya.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya, mataku menatap mata karamel Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menawan. Matanya berkedip-kedip sangat imut, wajahnya berkeringat dan bibir itu sungguh merah menawan.

''Hyung?''

''Baby, sejak aku melihatmu aku sudah merasa jika aku mencintaimu. Saat kita bertemu di mall, saat kau marah-marah padaku dan aku malah mengira kau wanita. Itu sangat berkesan untukku,''

''Ya, aku tidak suka saat itu. Eh, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu?''

''Pipi gembul ini, bibir tebal dan merah ini, lalu hidung mancungmu dan kedua mata bulat kecilmu ini Baby yang membuatku langsung mengenalimu. Kebetulan aku punya fotomu saat itu, jadi tidak susah untuk aku mengenalimu. Apa kau begitu suka bermain game?''

''Oh, soal game tentu saja. Aku adalah gamers paling hebat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.''

''Really? Oh, jadi Baby embulku pintar bermain game? Bagaimana kalau kita membeli game keluaran terbaru.'' ucapku sambil mencubit-cubit pelan kedua pipi gembulnya. Wajahnya langsung bersinar mendengar ucapanku.

''Mauuuuu! Sangat mau Hyung. Kyu mau...''

Lihat kan dia mulai berkata sangat manis jika diberikan tawaran seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, tentu ada bayaran atas ini semua bukan?

''Kau mau, kalau begitu cium Hyung dulu.'' matanya terlihat melotot, aha kalian tahu kan apa yang aku inginkan?

''Cium? Tapi...''

''Mau game baru tidak? Ayolah, kiss me Baby Choi.'' aku memajukan bibirku sampai di depan bibirnya. Terlihat dia membuka sedikit bibirnya, aku langsung menghisap bibirnya. Dia kaget dan mencengkram kaos depanku, ''Hmmmpp,'' dia masih kaget.

Aku mengurangi hisapanku, kujilati bibir bawahnya dengan bibir atas yang aku hisap. Dia semakin gelisah dalam pangkuanku, pantat sexynya terus bergerak tidak mau diam. Untuk membuatnya dia aku memegangi bagian belakangnya, sedikit diatas pantatnya. Kuremas-remas pelan dan ternyata dia malah semakin tidak mau diam.

''Ngghhm, hmmmppph.'' kulepaskan ciumanku, melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan bibir yang membengkak. Oh my god, dia menggoda!

''Aku capek, ciuman tidak enak. Badanku malah gatal-gatal.'' ucapnya polos. Gatal-gatal? Apa maksudnya?

''Gatal? Mana yang harus Hyung garuk?'' tanyaku meraba-raba tubuh bagian depannya. Dia menggeliat, ''Tambah gatal... Uhhkkk...''

Seringai muncul dibibirku, dengan cepat aku menyelipkan tanganku kedalam kaos yang Kyuhyun pakai. Kuraba perut yang sedikit buncit itu, dia hobi makan lalu dada ratanya sampai aku menemukan benda kecil yang berjumlah dua di atas dadanya.

''Engh, kenapa dimasukanhh... Geli, ukkhh... tapi enak.''

Kyuhyun membuatku semakin gemas saja, dia itu tengah merintih suka. Aku sangat hapal Babyku, dia terlalu awam soal hal seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membedakan sperma dan air kencing, ck! Aku menekan nipplenya, memilinnya lembut dan aku tarik-tarik. Dia menutup matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

''Hyungggg, ahahah.''

Tidak sabar untuk melihat tonjolan kecil itu menegang, aku mengangkat kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Aku menyentuhkan ujung jariku di nipplenya, tubuhnya bergetar.

''Nghhmp.''

Kudekatkan bibirku dan menghisap tonjolan kecil itu, ''Ahhh... Hyung!'' cengkraman Kyuhyun dibajuku semakin keras. Aku suka melihat semua ekspresi alami dan lucu yang Kyuhyun berikan, kucium dan hisap kedua nipplenya bergantian.

''Hiksshikss.'' Aku kaget mendengar dia terisak.

Kutatap wajah imutnya, ''Kenapa menangis Baby?'' tanyaku.

''Hyung, jangan disini. Kau lupa jika rumah kita ada CCTV-nya, hiks...hiks.''

Aku lupa jika ruangan ini disertai CCTV. Siapa yang memasang kalau bukan Nenek. Nenek sangat ingin memantau kami, jadi beliau memasang CCTV. Tapi untunglah di kamar dan kamar mandi tidak dipasang.

''Aku lupa, maaf Baby. Sekarang sudah malam, Nenek tidak mungkin melihat.'' ucapku menenangkan dan menurunkan kembali kaos Kyuhyun.

''Aku ngantuk, mau buat susu dulu ya.'' Kyuhyun turun dan berjalan ke dapur.

Author's pov-

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai di dapur. Dia tersenyum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah membuat susu. Dia jadi membayangkan jika nanti berhasil, Kyuhyun bisa hamil. Mereka mempunyai seorang bayi yang lucu, pastinya lebih lucu dari Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lucu.

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dapur untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. Nama ayahnya tertera di layar ponselnya.

''Ne, Appa.''

''...''

''Kami baru akan tidur, kenapa?''

''...''

''Mwo? Apa Appa yakin, jadi...''

''...''

''Ne, aku mengerti Appa. Besok aku langsung ke rumah.''

''...''

''Iya, selamat malam.''

Tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya, Siwon terlihat tersenyum lebar. Mungkin ayahnya mengabarkan suatu hal yang menggembirakan.

''Baby malam ini kita harus melakukannya lagi.''

-Sweet Love-

**Siwon's Office.**

Sudah 20 dokumen yang Siwon tanda-tangani. Entahlah hari ini banyak sekali berkas yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya. Siwon meminta sekretarisnya untuk keluar, dia tidak terlalu suka satu ruangan dengan wanita lebih dari 5 menit. Kalau bisa, Siwon sangat ingin mencari sekretaris baru.

Terlihat bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman, dia ingat jika semalam dia sukses melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak sepolos saat pertama kali. Dia mulai bisa bermain, mengikuti permainan Siwon.

''Good afternoon.'' sosok Kyuhyun muncul dibalik pintu. Siwon terperangah melihat sosok manis yang tengah dipikirkannya itu ada disana.

''Baby Choi.'' Siwon berdiri dari kursinya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya, ''Hyung aku bawa makan siang sesuai dengan pasal... Pasal berapa ya?'' Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. Siwon mencium pipinya, ''Aku juga lupa, tidak masalah yang jelas kau melaksanakannya.'' ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Yasudah, Hyung makan ya? Tenang, aku beli di restoran. Jadi tidak akan membuatmu diare lagi.''

''Aku rela diare kalau itu masakanmu Baby.'' ujar Siwon sambil membuka bekal makan siangnya, Kyuhyun membeli bento ternyata. Diambilnya sumplit dan mulai memakan makanan itu.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan meja kerja Siwon, memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah makan.

''Seperti anak kecil.'' ledek Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap sudur bibir Siwon. Siwon tersenyum bahagia karena itu, ''Terima kasih, kau juga makan Baby.'' Siwon mengangkat sumplitnya, namun Kyuhyun menahan.

''Tidak mau, aku tidak suka makan itu. Bagaimana nanti Hyung temani aku makan di tempat Changmin bekerja. Mau kan?''

Siwon berhenti mengunyah, dia sebenarnya tidak begitu suka jika Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. Tapi jika dia menolak, Kyuhyun pasti marah karena merasa dicurigai. Tidak! Siwon tidak mau membuat hubungan baik mereka renggang kembali.

''Baiklah, tapi nanti sore. Sekarang Hyung masih ada kerjaan Baby.''

''Yah, yasudah aku mau keliling mall ini saja bagaimana? Kalau aku minta apapun yang ada disini, boleh kan?''

''Okay Baby, everything for you.''

Kyuhyun terlonjak senang saat mendengar itu. Dia malah mencium bibir Siwon singkat lalu terkikik, ''Hiihhi, gomawo hyungie~'' Siwon menggeleng melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat manis.

''Aku keluar dulu Hyung, bye!'' Kyuhyun langsung keluar meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh dan menghabiskan makanannya.

-Sweet Love-

Kyuhyun dengan riang berjalan mengelilingi mall milik suaminya. Dia begitu senang karena bisa mengambil apa saja yang diinginkannya. Ternyata enak juga jika berbaikan dengan Siwon, tidak seperti dulu saat masih belum mau menerima Siwon sebagai suami.

Yang ada uang bulanan Kyuhyun dibatasi, segala sesuatu harus lapor. Bahkan dia tidak boleh sembarangan keluar rumah kalau tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman. Sekarang Kyuhyun menyadari kalau hidup dengan Siwon itu menyenangkan.

''Hallo, Ryeong, Henry aku senang ada di mall Siwon Hyung.'' ucap Kyuhyun menghubungi sahabatnya yang kebetulan sedang bersama.

''Siwon Hyung? Ah, iya aku lupa. Kalian sudah baikan, lalu kau sedang apa?'' tanya Henry.

''Membobol mallnya.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Mwo?'' HenWook kaget, Kyuhyun terkikik melihat video call di ponselnya. ''Yeah, aku istri presdir jadi aku bisa mengambil apa saja yang aku mau.''

''Kyu belikan aku penggorengan baru.'' pinta Ryeowook, ''Aku juga, belikan topi baru.'' ucap Henry. Kyuhyun berdecak dengan wajah yang ia sombongkan, ''Untuk kalian tidak gratis!'' ucapnya mengundang sorakan kedua sahabatnya. ''Pelit!''

''Hahaha... Okeoke, nanti aku belikan. Sudah ya, aku mau berburu dulu. Bye!'' Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir ternyata kedua sahabatnya itu memanfaatkannya? Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara membobol mall Siwon. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di toko yang menjual jam tangan. ''Jamku kan sudah ketinggalan zaman, aku harus mencari yang baju.'' ujarnya sambil masuk kedalam toko.

''Coba lihat yang disebelah kiri.'' ucapnya pada penjaga toko. Penjaga itu mengambilkan jam yang Kyuhyun minta.

''Harganya berapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

''3,5 juta Tuan.'' jawab penjaga itu.

Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka tapi itu tidak masalah. Dia mengambil kartu kredit unlimited dari dalam dompetnya. Kyuhyun berpikir dia malas berkata jika dia istri presdir nanti yang ada dia dibuntuti, jadilah dia memakai karti kredit pemberian Siwon.

''Ini.'' ucapnya menyerahkan kartu itu.

''Maaf Tuan, kartu anda tidak bisa digunakan. Apa ada kartu lain?''

Mata bulat Kyuhyun melotot, bagaimana bisa kartu kredit unlimited itu tidak bisa dipakai?

''Tidak bisa? Mana...''

Dia ingat ucapan Siwon dua minggu yang lalu, dia ingat kalau sebelum mereka berbaikan Siwon sudah memblokir kartu kreditnya. Akh, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa lupa?

''Tunggu sebentar.'' Kyuhyun menjauh dan menghubungi Siwon.

''Hyung, kartu kreditnya tidak bisa dipakai.'' lapornya dengan nada kesal, terdengar cekikikan Siwon, ''Katanya kau mau menggunakan namaku Baby?'' goda Siwon.

''Aish, no way! Wajahku masih terlalu imut untuk memiliki suami.''

''Mwo? Kau mulai lagi Baby Choi. Kalau begitu yasudah bye...''

''Hyung, cepat kesini atau aku menangis dan membuat keributan!'' ancam Kyuhyun.

''Silahkan saja, nanti kau yang malu.''

''Huks, kau jahat. Aku akan kabur saja.''

''Ne, baiklah Baby sayang~ tunggu aku. Kau dimana?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ''Toko jam depan toko olahraga.''

''Okay!''

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke tempat tadi, ''Bisa tunggu sebentar?'' ucapnya pada pegawai itu.

''Ne.''

Tidak butuh waktu lama, keributan mulai terdengar. Siwon datang didampingi asistennya, saat masuk semua yang ada disana histeris bahkan semua pegawai pun sama. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena suaminya begitu digilai.

''Hyung.'' Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon, semua yang ada disana terkejut dan hanya bisa membuka mulut.

''Hyung aku ingin jam ini, harganya 3,5 juta.'' ucap Kyuhyun memperlihatkan jam yang menjadi keinginannya. Siwon melihat jam itu, ''Yakin? Tidak mau yang lebih mahal?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tidak, itu saja.''

Siwon mengeluarkan kartu Atm-nya, jelas pasti tabungan Siwon sangat banyak. Dia menyerahkan kartu itu.

''Presdir, apa anda kenal pemuda ini?'' tanya kasir.

Kyuhyun menatap kasir itu kesal, dia dengan sengaja menggandeng lengan Siwon.

''Tentu kenal, iya kan presdir?'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sengaja.

''Iya, dia istriku.'' jawab Siwon santai, semua yang ada disana dibuat histeris. Banyak yang membicarakan Kyuhyun, ''Istri presdir, pria itu...''

''Sudah selesai, ayo Baby.'' Siwon membawa Kyuhyun keluar. Kyuhyun masih menggandeng lengan Siwon, matanya menatap semua orang dengan perasaan bangga.

''Kenapa kartu kreditku masih kau blokir Hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Aku lupa mengaktifkannya lagi, kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu kan bisa minta uang padaku. Tetap saja Baby peraturan soal uang tidak berubah, sesuai kontrak. Nanti untuk mengganti uangku, aku potong jatah jajan bulananmu.''

''Mwo? Kau jahat sekali Hyung! Jangan dipotong Hyung, please...''

''Baby, aku tidak mau kau menghambur-hamburkan uang. Yasudah, aku sudah tidak ada kerjaan. Katanya kau mau makan di restoran Changmin kerja kan?''

''Tidak mau! Nafsu makanku hilang. Sudah, aku mau pulang!'' Kyuhyun ngambek dan pergi begitu saja. Siwon mengacak rambut hitamnya, ''Dia masih belum berubah,''

-Sweet Love-

Zhoumi masih mencari tahu dimana adiknya tinggal. Dia merasa sangat khawatir, Changmin tidak memberitahu dimana dia tinggal. Apa Changmin marah padanya sampai-sampai dia tidak mau Zhoumi tahu. Karena tidak tahu harus bertanya siapa, Zhoumi akhirnya menghubungi Kyuhyun dan minta bertemu dengannya. Mereka berdua bertemu di cafe yang tidak jauh dari mall Siwon. Kebetulan Kyuhyun bisa sekalian makan dan Zhoumi yang membayar, ck!

''Apa kau tahu dimana Changmin tinggal?'' tanya Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun bingung menjawabnya. Kalau dia katakan Changmin dimana, dia takut Changmin kecewa. Kalau Changmin tidak memberitahu kakaknya, pasti dia punya alasan.

''Jujur padaku, aku kakaknya dan aku sudah seharusnya tahu.''

''Sebenarnya, Changmin tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku. Awalnya aku tidak tahu dia dimana, tapi kemarin aku melihat dia bekerja di restoran sekitar Myeongdong. Sungguh, dia tidak mengatakan hal apapun padaku. Tapi aku yang tidak sengaja melihatnya disana.''

''Myeongdong? Aku sudah menduga. Mungkin dia bekerja di restoran Junsu. Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya kesana.''

''Jangan Hyung, mungkin Changmin belum siap. Aku rasa dia ingin membuktikan sesuatu padamu.''

''Membuktikan apa?''

''Yang aku tahu dia tertekan karena semua biaya hidupnya kau yang menanggung. Mungkin dia mau kau bangga, dan dia bisa lega karena tidak menyusahkan Hyung lagi.''

''Benarkah? Mungkin dia juga tertekan karena aku membatasinya, terima kasih Marry.''

''Ya, Hyung aku sedang jadi diriku yang asli. Jangan memanggilku itu, aku malu.''

''Tidak masalah, kau masih terlihat cantik Marry Seonsaengnim.''

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin merah karena Zhoumi menggodanya seperti itu. Ckck! Dia bisa juga malu jika di goda dan dibilang cantik.

''Hyung!''

''Aigo, kau jadi manis. Pantas saja Siwon begitu menyukaimu, dia pintar memilih pendamping hidup.''

''Sudahlah, aku pesan makan lagi. Apa boleh?''

''Mwo?''

-Sweet Love-

**Choi Home.**

Rasa takut Kyuhyun pada nenek Siwon belum juga hilang. Malam ini mereka diundang makan malam dirumah orang tua Siwon. Nenek Siwon jelas ada dirumah itu karena dia belum pulang sejak terakhir kali Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah itu.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan pergi menginap dirumah orang tuanya karena masih kesal pada Siwon. Tapi ternyata akal Siwon hebat juga. Dia menghubungi neneknya dan minta bantuan agar Kyuhyun tidak jadi pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan sekarang keduanya ada dirumah orang tua Siwon.

''Cucu menantu makan yang banyak, supaya cepat hamil.'' ucap Nenek membuat Kyuhyun hampir memuncratkan nasinya. Siwon hanya terkekeh saja mendengarnya, ''Aku berharap begitu.'' pikirnya.

''Eomma, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berusaha. Aku dengar dokter Jin mengabarkan hal baik, iya kan Yeobo?'' Tanya Eomma Siwon pada suaminya.

''Iya, kalian habiskan dulu makanannya nanti Appa akan umumkan.''

Perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak takut. Apa yang akan di umumkan oleh ayah Siwon. Apa berhubungan dengan rencana mereka waktu itu. Astaga, Kyuhyun jadi takut.

-Sweet Love-

''Kyuhyun mana?'' tanya Appa saat Siwon hanya datang sendiri ke ruang keluarga.

''Dia di kamar mandi Appa.'' jawab Siwon.

Eomma datang membawa buah dan cookies, ''Bagaimana, kalian ada kemajuan tidak? Kemarin malam Heechul menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau anaknya sudah tidak pernah mengeluh atau melapor.'' ucap eomma.

''Tenang saja, kami sudah akur dan saling menerima. Kyuhyun sudah bersikap baik dan manis.'' jelas Siwon.

''Manis? Itu pasti, sudah terlihat di wajahnya.'' ucap Nenek membuat ketiga orang disana tersenyum, ''Itu pasti.'' timpal Appa.

Kyuhyun datang dengan perasaan yang masih takut. Dia tidak berani menatap Nenek secara langsung, takut dibentak atau dimarahi.

''Duduk disini cucu menantu.'' ucap Nenek, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Siwon mengiyakan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk disebelah nenek, nenek tersenyum dan malah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wajah nenek yang dekat, Siwon dan Eomma hanya tersenyum dan Appa menggelengkan kepala.

''Baiklah Appa mulai. Soal perbincangan kita dengan dokter Jin beberapa waktu lalu, tadi siang dokter Jin mengabarkan kalau kalian tidak perlu melakukan prosedur itu.'' ucap Appa. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Maksud Appa?'' Siwon tidak mengerti.

''Kyunie, menantu Appa yang paling manis, kau bisa memiliki keturunan tanpa harus melakukan prosedur itu, tinggal kalian berdoa dan berusaha saja.'' Appa memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat kaget mendengarnya. ''Nenek sudah mengira, cucu menantu itu bisa punya bayi cepat. Iya kan? Aigo, manis sekali cucu menantuku.'' nenek mencubit-cubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun, terlihat memang Nenek sangat gemas pada Kyuhyun.

''Maksud Appa, Kyuhyun mempunyai kelebihan itu? Dengan proses alami, begitu?'' Siwon bertanya, ''Sebenarnya tidak 100% alami. Obat yang dokter Jin suntikan saat itu merespon semua syaraf dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Dokter Jin baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya rahim seperti ibunya dulu, dengan diberikan obat itu semuanya aktif dan kalian bisa memiliki keturunan.''

''Kyu, kau dengar? Kau tidak akan merasakan sakit Baby.'' Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun masih shock dan hanya diam saja. Nenek juga ikut senang, ''Asyik nenek punya cicit.''

Kyuhyun bangun, ''Hyung kita pulang. Besok aku ada tes.'' semuanya menatap heran Kyuhyun. Eomma mengerti jika Kyuhyun pasti terkejut.

''Iya, besok kau akan tes untuk masuk Universitas? Semoga berhasil, fighting Kyu!'' eomma memberi semangat.

Siwon pamit dan membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Siwon juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun sepertinya masih shock soal berita tadi. Siwon mengerti karena Kyuhyun masih muda.

''Baby saat ulang tahunku ke 30, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di Vila. Atau kau ingin jalan-jalan ke luar negeri?'' Siwon berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan berhasil, Kyuhyun memang mudah dirayu.

''Luar negeri? Kita ke Perancis Hyung,'' Siwon sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan tertarik dengan tawarannya.

''Baiklah, 2 minggu lagi kita ke Paris. Disana kau boleh jalan-jalan kemana saja!''

''Jinjja? Yeee terima kasih, Hyung.''

-Sweet Love-

**2 Minggu Kemudian.**

Hari keberangkatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ke Perancis sudah tiba. Dua koper besar sudah berjejer diteras, Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berpakaian rapi dan manis. Siwon keluar dan mengunci pintu, sementara Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar sejak tadi. Ini juga hadiah karena Kyuhyun lulus dan kuliah di Universitas bagus.

''Ayo Baby.'' Siwon membantu membawa koper, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pusing.

''Hyung sakit.'' Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya, Siwon panik langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. ''Kau kenapa Baby?''

''Pusing.'' Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon, ''Sakit.''

Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar. Dengan cepat Siwon menghubungi dokter pribadi, ''Hyung bagaimana dengan pesawat, kita terlambat.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Jalan-jalan bisa kapan saja, yang penting kau sehat Baby.'' ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, ''Dokter Kim lama sekali.''

Kyuhyun hanya meringis, kepalanya pusing. Dia memilih menutup matanya. Saat dokter Kim sudah datang, dokter langsung memeriksa Kyuhyun. Siwon setia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana Kyuhyun dok?'' tanya Siwon.

''Rasa pusing yang dialaminya karena Kyuhyun belum sarapan, tidak baik tidak sarapan saat mengandung.'' ucap Dokter Kim.

''Mwo? Mengandung Dok?'' Siwon kaget termasuk Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun hamil 2 minggu. Masih sangat awal, mohon hati-hati masih rawan.''

-Sweet Love-

Dokter Kim sudah lama pergi, Siwon terus saja tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak bahagia, ini mendekati ulang tahun dan dia diberikan hadiah yang menakjubkan. Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia alami sekarang.

''Terima kasih Baby Choi, aku senang sekali.'' Siwon terus mengecupi wajah Kyuhyun, tangan halusnya mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun.

''Apa ini benar hyung? Aku masih belum percaya, maaf.'' lirih Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerti dan mencoba paham dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, ''Iya sayang, aku mengerti. Lagipula ini masih awal, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik.''

Tapi tetep saja Kyuhyun masih belum percaya. Rasanya terlalu mengejutkan saat tiba-tiba dia tahu dirinya berbadan dua. Bagaimana reaksi sahabat dan teman-temannya nanti.

''Bagaimana dengan kuliahku Hyung?''

''Baby, sebaiknya kau tunda sampai tahun depan bagaimana? Aku khawatir sayang,''

''Tidak mau! Aku mau sekarang Hyung.'' Kyuhyun sudah menangis, Siwon jadi tidak tega kalau tidak mengabulkan. Di peluknya Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya.

''Iya, kau boleh kuliah Baby, tapi jebal kau harus hati-hati ne.''

''Apa Hyung sangat menyayanginya?'' pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tidak mengerti, apa Kyuhyun tidak senang dan suka?

''Tentu saja, ini yang selama ini kita usahakan bukan? Apa kau tidak senang?''

Kyuhyun menatap sendiri perutnya dan Siwon bergantian lalu dia mengangguk, ''Senang.'' ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon, ''Saranghae.'' ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, Kyuhyun baru kali ini mengatakan cinta.

''Nado saranghae Baby.''

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	13. Chapter 13

''BabyKyu~ BabyKyu~'' Siwon menusuk - nusuk kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di sofa sementara Siwon berlutut di depan sofa. Kyuhyun sedikit-dikit jadi mudah tidur, mungkin bawaan Babies.

''Engh~'' Kyuhyun mulai merasa terganggu. Dia perlahan membuka matanya, mata cokelat bonekanya langsung menatap mata Siwon. ''Hyung~ mengganggu saja.'' kata Kyuhyun dengan suara serak -khas bangun tidur-.

''BabyKyu~ sudah sore. Kau belum mandi sayang.'' kata Siwon mengelus - ngelus pipi gembul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Siwon di pipinya, ''Badanku lemas Hyung.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Baby-ya. Hyung sudah bilang, kau jangan...'' Kyuhyun menutup bibir Siwon dengan telunjuknya. Dia lalu duduk di sofa, ''Gweanchana, kau tidak berniat menjadikanku patung hidup kan.'' kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon ikut duduk di sebelahnya, ''Sayang, Hyung hanya hawatir padamu dan juga Baby.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tentu mengerti dan tahu kalau Siwon pasti menghawatirkan keduanya.

''Ne, aku tahu Hyung.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluknya dari samping. Satu tangannya ia letakan diatas perut rata Kyuhyun, tangan lainnya merangkul Kyuhyun. ''Hyung sayang aku dan Baby?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja sayang. Aku bahkan sangat menyayangi kalian.'' jawab Siwon tegas. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk tangan Siwon yang berada diperutnya.

''Baby, kapan kita ke rumah eommaku? Nanti eomma bisa meminta nenek datang. Tapi sebaiknya kita ke rumah orang tuamu dulu,'' tanya Siwon. Benar juga, keluarga belum ada yang tahu soal ini.

''Nanti Hyung, aku masih takut pada nenek.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dia membalikan Kyuhyun menghadap padanya. Kedua tangan Siwon menangkup pipi gembul Kyuhyun, ''Baby masih takut?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon mencium pipi lembut dan sangat harum itu, Kyuhyun seperti bayi walaupun dia belum mandi tetap harum. Tidak heran, karena setelah mandi dia hampir menghabiskan satu botol parfum. Belum lotion khusus kulit mulusnya, krim khusus wajahnya agar tidak berjerawat.

''BabyKyu~ Nenek tidak akan memarahimu, apalagi saat tahu kau sedang hamil sayang. Percayalah..'' kata Siwon meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk walaupun dia masih belum siap.

''Ne, tapi nanti ya Hyung.'' kata Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon setuju lalu kembali mengecupi wajahnya, ''Baby kau menggemaskan. Lihat ini pipi bulatmu.. hidung mancungmu, mata lucu seperti bonekamu, bibir tebal sexymu.'' jari - jari Siwon menelusuri wajah cantik Babynya.

''Hyung hentikan, nanti aku jerawatan karena sering kau sentuh.'' kata Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya. Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ''Iya! BabyKyu~ Sekarang kita mandi yuk.'' ajak Siwon.

Mata bulat kecil itu melebar mendengar ajakan Siwon, ''Mwo tidak mau hyung. Aku mandi sendiri saja.'' tolak Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali tertawa, lucu sekali Kyuhyun itu. ''Maksudnya kau mandi sendiri Baby, Hyung kan sudah.'' jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri. ''Apa kau mau Hyung mandikan?'' goda Siwon membuat rona pink di wajah Kyuhyun. ''Hyung~'' rajuknya manja.

''Kau lucu sekali Baby, sudah ayo mandi.'' Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun lalu membawanya naik ke lantai atas. Saat menaiki tangga, tangan jahil Kyuhyun malah membuka kancing kemeja Siwon.

''Eh, kau mau apa?'' tanya Siwon heran.

''Ingin melihat absmu Hyung.'' jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon merasa jika Babynya mulai nakal. Sudah mulai berani buka-buka. Memang Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah dewasa.

''Kau nakal Baby~'' Siwon gemas lalu menggigit dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi malu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut di tempat tidur, dia tidak mungkin bersikap kasar walaupun hanya sedikit. Sekarang Kyuhyun bersama anaknya dan Siwon tidak boleh gegabah.

''Hyung~ Kyu ingin melihat absmu.'' pinta Kyuhyun tanpa malu - malu. Siwon melihat kancing kemejanya yang sudah terbuka tiga kancing, ''Aish, kau nakal Baby~'' ucapnya terkekeh.

''Palli~ Kyu ingin liat.'' Kyuhyun menarik - narik ujung kemeja Siwon. Dengan senang hati Siwon membuka kemejanya. Tubuh athletis yang sangat menggoda sudah tidak di tutupi oleh apa - apa lagi. Sungguh sexy! Kulit kecoklatan dengan otot yang err sexy.

''Hyung sekarang berbaring.'' perintah Kyuhyun. Siwon menurut lalu berbaring dengan terlentang. Kyuhyun dengan pelan menindih Siwon sampai kepalanya tepat di dada bidang Siwon.

''Hhihihi... Nippimu lucu Wonnie~'' kata Kyuhyun menyentuh nipple Siwon. Siwon terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit pervert mungkin. Dia sudah berani menyentuhnya, bukan lagi anak nakal yang suka membuatnya naik darah. Kyuhyun sangat manis sekali belakangan ini.

''Engh~ tekan Baby. Tekan...'' pinta Siwon keenakan. Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang Siwon pinta, ia menggesek lalu menekan dan memilin nipple Siwon dengan beraturan. Siwon sudah menutup mata merasakan sensasi yang menggetarkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya puas melihat wajah Siwon.

''Hmmmp,'' lidah Kyuhyun menjilat nipple Siwon lalu menghisapnya. Siwon kali ini mengerang lalu meremas seprei. ''Baby... Ahh..ahhh...'' dada Siwon jadi basah oleh saliva Kyuhyun.

''Sekarang kau kotor lagi Hyung.'' kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah puas lalu menarik tubuhnya. Siwon masih mengatur napas, sedikit menunduk melihat dadanya. Benar - benar menggelikan melihat nipple sendiri melancip dan basah terutama pelakunya adalah makhluk manis seperti Kyuhyun.

''Naughty Baby,'' desis Siwon.

''Karena kotor, ayo kita mandi Hyung!'' ajak Kyuhyun. Siwon tentu tidak akan menolak, Siwon duduk lagi diranjang. Menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir plump Kyuhyun. ''Ukh,'' Kyuhyun meremas pinggang Siwon merasakan ciuman itu.

''Jangan menggodaku lagi, aku bisa kehilangan kendali.'' kata Siwon lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

-Sweet Love-

Sore itu Changmin membawa kresek berisi sampah ke luar, setelah membuang sampah dia berniat kembali masuk ke restoran untuk bersiap pulang. Dia memang masuk shift pagi, artinya sore sudah pulang.

''Changmin,'' panggil seseorang.

Changmin membalikan badannya dan mendapati Zhoumi berjalan ke arahnya. Dia terkejut, bagaimana bisa Zhoumi tahu dia bekerja disana.

''Hyung,''

''Aku ingin bicara.''

Zhoumi dan Changmin bicara di dalam restoran. Kebetulan Junsu kenal dengan Zhoumi, dia mengijinkan mereka berdua mengobrol. Changmin masih belum tahu kenapa Hyungnya itu bisa tahu dia bekerja di sana.

''Dari mana Hyung tahu aku disini?'' tanya Changmin.

Zhoumi tidak mungkin cerita kalau dia tahu dari Kyuhyun. Dia sudah janji pada Kyuhyun, toh Kyuhyun juga tidak sengaja melihat Changmin bekerja disana.

''Beberapa hari lalu aku melihatmu bekerja disini, baru hari ini aku sempat datang. Syukurlah kalau kau bekerja di tempat yang aku kenal.'' jawab Zhoumi berbohong.

''Aku baik - baik saja Hyung, jangan hawatir.'' kata Changmin lagi.

''Min, kau masih muda. Bahkan 20 tahun saja kau belum. Wajar aku sebagai kakak menghawatirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku selalu memikirkan apa adikku makan dengan benar, tidur nyenyak atau dia berada dimana. Aku sungguh khawatir,''

''Hyung usia bukan tolak ukur lagi. Walaupun kau masih menganggap aku kecil, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalani hidupku. Percaya padaku Hyung.''

''Baik, kali ini aku akan mempercayaimu.''

''Terima kasih hyung. Kalau begitu aku harus bekerja lagi, sampai jumpa hyung.'' Changmin berdiri lalu membungkuk.

''Min, kuliahmu bagaimana? Aku mau kau tetap kuliah. Soal biaya, oke kalau kau tidak mau aku menanggung semuanya bagaimana kalau aku hanya membayar uang masuk, selebihnya jika kau ingin membayar memakai uangmu tidak apa - apa.''

''Maaf Hyung. Aku akan menunda kuliahku. Sekarang cita - citaku ingin menjadi chef, aku akan belajar masak pada Junsu hyung. Setelah aku mempunyai bekal baru aku akan kuliah.'' ucap Changmin lalu kembali membungkuk dan benar - benar pergi.

''Chef? Tukang masak? Astaga.'' Zhoumi merasa dadanya sesak, ''Anak itu...'' Zhoumi meminum air untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

-Sweet Love-

Pagi - pagi sekali Siwon dengan sangat semangat menyiapkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa juga Siwon memasukan susu formula kehamilan ke dalam tas Kyuhyun. Buah juga dimasukan karena habis makan biasanya Kyuhyun mual. Benar - benar suami idaman.

''Baby aku sudah mengatakan pada dosen agar kau tidak ikut orientasi. Saat yang lain melakukannya kau hanya perlu memperhatikan saja. Hanya melihat aku rasa sudah cukup,'' ucap Siwon yang sekarang sibuk mencari sepatu Kyuhyun.

''Hyung, nanti mereka akan curiga. Aku tidak mau diistimewakan disana.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya lembut, ''Baby, aku benar - benar hawatir. Nanti kalau kau lelah dan kenapa - napa bagaimana? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Lagipula kau mahasiswa special, jadi tidak masalah sayang.'' jelas Siwon memberikan pengertian. Kyuhyun bisa apa? Toh memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

''Ne, aku mengerti hyung.'' ucap Kyuhyun lalu dia meraih tangan Siwon dan menciumnya. Siwon tertegun lalu seulas senyuman terpantri di wajahnya. ''Baby...''

''Pasal 1 ayat 3 hyung. Aku berangkat,'' ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu. ''Hey, siapa suruh berangkat sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu.''

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu saja lalu keluar bersama Siwon. Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di parkiran. ''Ingat, jangan sampai kau lelah. Dokter bilang kalau bisa kau setengah hari saja kuliah, kalau kau mengantuk harus tidur.'' nasihat Siwon.

''Ne, aku mengerti sayang.'' kata Kyuhyun membuat Siwon gemas, ''Sudah berani memanggil sayang eoh.'' Siwon menyentil pelan hidung Kyuhyun.

''Aku keluar, Bye Hyung.'' sebelum keluar Siwon terlebih dahulu menahan lalu menciumnya lembut. Dari bibir lalu dagu dan kedua pipinya, tangan Siwon juga mengelus perutnya. ''Babies, sampai jumpa.'' Kyuhyun hanya geleng - gelang lalu keluar.

Setelah mobil Siwon meninggalkan parkiran Kyuhyun berjalan masuk. Di jalan Henwook memanggilnya, ''Kyuhyun!'' teriak mereka berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. ''Henry, Wookie!'' balas Kyuhyun.

''Aku kira Siwon Hyungmu tidak akan mengijinkan.'' kata Henry.

''Ck, jika tidak mengijinkan aku akan menangis seharian.'' kata Kyuhyun membuat kedua temannya kaget. Sejak kapan teman evil mereka jadi cengeng? Memang Kyuhyun banyak berubah setelah menikah.

''Pasti itu jurus barumu? Sekarang dibanding kau selalu menolak Siwon Hyung, lebih baik kau menuruti dia ya. Lebih enak dan kau tidak akan mendapat masalah dari Mommymu.'' kata Ryeowook.

''Begitulah, kalian cepat cari pasangan! Kita sudah dewasa, bukan anak sekolahan lagi. Ayo Henry Ryeowook cari pacar!'' kata Kyuhyun menaik - turunkan alisnya. Henwook pura - pura saja tidak dengar.

''Di kampus kalau ada yang keren baru aku pacari, misal seperti Siwon Hyung. Tapi dia harus masih muda tidak tua seperti Siwon Hyungmu itu...'' kata Henry mengundang teriakan Kyuhyun, ''Ya! Apa kau bilang...''

''Kalian ini ya suka sekali bertengkar. Kalau aku sih masih belum mau pacaran, nanti aku bisa tidak fokus kuliah. Lagipula...''

Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat sorot matanya melihat sosok senior yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya. Sosok senior tampan yang mampu membuat dia terdiam kaku.

''Hey, gweanchana?'' Henry mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook.

''Astaga.. Senior itu sangat tampan. Aku menyukainya...'' mata Ryeowook tidak berhenti memandangi senior yang baru saja melewatinya. HenKyu hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

''Dasar, bilang saja kau jatuh cinta pada senior tadi.'' kata Kyuhyun disetujui Henry, ''Itu jelas sekali.'' Ryeowook jadi merasa malu karena tertangkap basah seperti itu. ''Tidak ko.. Eh Kyu kau akan ikut orientasi atau tidak?'' tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Siwon hyung bilang sih tidak boleh. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya.'' putus Kyuhyun mengundang teriakan kedua sahabatnya. ''Jangan gila Kyu, nanti Siwon Hyung bisa marah pada kami.'' kata Henry takut. ''Aku tidak mau nanti disalahkan oleh Siwon Hyung.'' tambah Ryeowook.

''Sahabat macam apa kalian, jangan takut pada Siwon Hyung. Aku akan baik - baik saja palli ~ sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai.'' Kyuhyun menarik tangan Henwook. Henwook hanya menghela napas lalu mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun.

Semua mahasiswa baru sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Di depan mereka para senior sudah berjejer dan memperkenalkan satu persatu diri mereka. Mata Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa lepas menatap senior tampan yang membuatnya terpesona. Benar - benar dia pria yang sangat tampan menurut Ryeowook.

Henry hanya fokus mendengarkan beberapa instruksi dan sesekali melihat - lihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak enak, cuaca yang sangat panas membuat kepalanya pusing.

Benar juga kata Siwon, dia tidak boleh kena panas terlalu lama. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan tangan Kyuhyun, dia sudah merasa kepalanya berputar - putar layaknya kincir angin. Henry, orang pertama yang menyadari sahabatnya itu.

''Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?'' tanya Henry panik, Ryeowook ikut melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. ''Eng, pusing Henry.'' jawab Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. Dia juga sudah berwajah pucat, bibir plump merah itu sudah ia gigit karena merasa perutnya juga mual.

''Sunbae... Sunbae. Disini ada yang sakit, tolong!'' teriak Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya. Henry membantu agar Kyuhyun tidak terjatuh ke bawah, ''Kyu, tahan ya..'' kata Henry. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, benar - benar merasa tidak enak.

Beberapa orang mulai memandang ke arah mereka, sesekali mereka juga membantu berteriak agar senior segara datang menolong.

''Dia kenapa?'' tanya salah satu senior yang mendekat.

''Dia sakit Sunbae.'' jawab Henry.

''Bawa ke UKS segera!'' ucap senior itu lagi lalu Kyuhyun dibawa ke UKS, sementara Henwook masih harus berada di sana. Di UKS Kyuhyun hanya sendiri dengan ditemani oleh salah satu senior yang sepertinya salah satu petugas kesehatan.

Kyuhyun dibaringkan di ranjang, sepatu Kyuhyun dibuka lalu memijat - pijit pelan jempol dan pergelangan kakinya. ''Apa yang kau rasakan?'' tanya senior itu pada Kyuhyun. ''Pusing,'' jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

Senior itu mengambil tissue lalu mengelap keringat di wajah Kyuhyun. Tentu bukan keringat sehat, keringat keluar karena tubuhnya dipaksa bekerja keras sementara hormon Kyuhyun tidak stabil.

''Coba kau hirup ini,'' senior itu memberikan Kyuhyun minyak angin. Kyuhyun menghirupnya, berharap rasa mualnya juga hilang. Senior itu meneteskan minyak angin telapak tangannya lalu mengoleskan di sekitar pelipis dan tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Kyuhyun bisa melihat name tag di jas almamater pria itu, ''Lee Donghae'' batin Kyuhyun membaca nama senior tampan itu.

''Aku harus kembali ke lapangan, kau tidak apa - apa aku tinggal disini sendiri?'' tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin, ''Ne, terima kasih atas bantuannya Sunbae.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Apa lebih baik kau pulang, tidak enak istirahat disini. Aku takut kau semakin parah jika disini,'' ucap Donghae.

''Tidak apa - apa Sunbae. Aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar, lagipula aku tidak seharusnya ikut orientasi.'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae bingung.

''Kenapa tidak ikut? Memangnya alasan apa yang membuatmu tidak harus ikut orientasi?'' tanya Donghae penasaran. Ayolah, tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun mengatakan asalan yang sebenarnya.

''Aku sedang sakit, iya aku sakit Sunbae.'' alasan Kyuhyun.

''Owh, yasudah aku keluar. Kalau butuh apa - apa kau tinggal tekan saja tombol merah di sisi ranjang.'' ucap Donghae menunjuk tombol merah itu.

''Ne, terima kasih Sunbae.''

''Ne, aku keluar dulu.''

Setelah Donghae keluar Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum. Setidaknya walaupun dia merasa tidak enak badan, dia bisa dirawat oleh senior tampan dan baik. ''Ukh, maaf ya Baby.'' kata Kyuhyun pada perutnya lalu mulai menutup mata. Berharap saat bangun dia merasa lebih kuat dan bisa pulang, jadi Siwon tidak akan curiga ataupun memarahinya kan?

-Sweet Love-

Sore harinya, Henwook menemani Kyuhyun di rumah. Mereka tidak tega kalau meninggalkan sahabat tercinta mereka dirumah sendiri dan hanya ditemani maid saja. Apalagi belakangan sahabatnya sedikit manja dan mudah menangis. Benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal dulu.

''Awas ya kalau kalian cerita pada Siwon Hyung! Mati kalian...'' ancam Kyuhyun dengan wajah angker melebihi taman lawang. Henwook mana berani melapor jika Kyuhyun sudah melarang.

''Iya, asal kau berikan kami makanan. Lapar sekali rasanya~'' kata Henry mengusap perutnya. ''Kau sih enak tadi siang bawa bekal, nah kami yang menemanimu sampai tidak makan.'' ucap Henry lagi.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat sahabatnya kelaparan. ''Maafkan aku.. Masa kalian tidak mau berkorban demi aku dan bayiku.'' kata Kyuhyun. Henwook jadi serba salah, ''Tidak Kyu bukan begitu.. Kami ikhlas ko.'' ucap Ryeowook tidak tegaan.

''Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kau masak saja Wookie, iya tidak Henry?'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Henry. Henry pasti semangat soal makanan, ''Setuju! Kau punya apa Kyu, pasti Wookie bisa memasaknya.'' kata Henry.

''Aku punya semuanya~ Siwon Hyung itu sangat kaya bukan?'' kata Kyuhyun bangga. Henwook mengangguk saja, ''Baiklah, aku masak yang enak,'' ucap Ryeowook semangat. Kyuhyun dan Henry high five tanda senang.

''Walaupun kau aneh sih, kau suka masak padahal pria,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai lagi dengan ucapan pedasnya.

''Err setidaknya lebih baik dari pada kau bermain boneka.'' timpal Ryeowook. Henry langsung penasaran, ''Wah, siapa yang bermain boneka Wookie-ah?'' tanya Henry.

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus-elus boneka Masha yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya. ''Kau bermain boneka Kyu! Astaga!'' Henry tidak percaya, Kyuhyun dulu sangat menggilai PSP, berbagai permainan ekstrem dan juga belanja sekarang suka bermain boneka.

''Bukan suka boneka. Aku hanya belajar menggendong bayi. Ini sangat menggelikan, jinjja!'' kata Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah terlihat lucu. Henwook geleng - geleng lagi, untunglah mereka tidak menikah di usia muda.

''Jinjja? Tapi wajahmu sekarang terlihat lebih berisi loh. Lalu badanmu juga terlihat lebih gemuk, apa selama ini kau suka sekali makan? Aigoooo~'' ucap Ryeowook begitu polos mengatakan apa yang yang terlihat di depannya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah lalu mulai terisak, ''Huksh...hukksh... Kau jatah sekali Wookie-ah...'' Kyuhyun menangis membuat Ryeowook jadi merasa bersalah.

''Kyuhyun-ah.. Jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda ko.. Jinjja... Aku hanya bercanda..'' Ryeowook menghapus air mata di pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tetap menangis. Dia butuh Siwon sekarang, ''hukhhuks...Huksh...hukksh...'' Kyuhyun tetap saja menangis.

Henry jadi bingung, ''Dia sedang sensitif, pasti karena hormon baru di tubuhnya,'' bisik Henry pada Ryeowook. ''Lalu kita harus bagaimana?'' bingung Ryeowook. Bisa gawat kalau Siwon tahu, mereka pasti akan dimarahi.

''Kyu-ah.. Aku punya PSP baru, apa kau mau bermain?'' Henry mengeluarkan PSP yang untung saja dia bawa di dalam tasnya. ''Ini banyak gemes baru loh..'' tambah Henry agar menarik minat Kyuhyun. Benar saja Kyuhyun mulai berhenti menangis dan terlihat antusias.

''Semuanya baru? Jinjja!'' Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Henry, dia mencoba mengambil PSP dari tangan Henry. ''Tapi... Maafkan Wookie ya,'' kata Henry. Wookie sudah terlihat takut kalau Kyuhyun benar - benar marah padanya.

''Iya aku tidak marah ko.. Palli aku ingin pinjam...'' Henwook saling melempar senyuman penuh arti. ''Ini main sepuasmu, aku dan Wookie akan masak.'' kata Henry. ''Okay!''

Henry dan Ryeowook pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang asyik bermain PSP. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan posisi tidurannya. Sanking asyiknya bermain PSP dia tidak sadar kalau Siwon sudah pulang.

''BabyKyu~'' panggil Siwon. Pria itu berjalan dari ruang tamu sambil terus memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus tidak begitu mendengar suara Siwon, ''Aish, hampir saja...'' Kyuhyun gregetan sendiri dengan permainannya.

''Astaga Baby! Kau ini sedang apa, jangan tidur seperti itu.'' Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan posisi menelungkup diatas lantai beralas karpet tebal tersebut.

''Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan!'' teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengambil Pspnya.

''Kau yang sedang apa, sadar tidak posisimu itu berbahaya Kyuhyun.'' kata Siwon sedikit membentak. ''Posisi apa, aku sejak tadi merasa nyaman-nyaman saja ko!'' balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela napas tidak mau ribut. ''Kenapa bau masakan disini? Apa asisten rumah tangga sudah datang?'' heran Siwon mencium bau masakan. Kyuhyun ingat pada kedua sahabatnya, ''Henry, Wookie!'' Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Siwon.

''Hy, Siwon hyung sudah pulang. Apa kalian sudah selesai?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Henwook mendadak takut mendengar nama Siwon. Bagaimana jika Siwon marah karena mereka tidak menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Membuatnya pingsan sampai tadi menangis sesegukan.

''Kami.. Kami pulang dulu ya Kyu.'' kata Henry, ''Kami ada urusan penting, maaf ya Kyu...'' tambah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun langsung heran dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya itu, ''Kalian kenapa sih?'' heran Kyuhyun.

''Kami benar-benar harus pergi, ah Siwon Hyung kami pulang dulu ya. Annyeong.'' Henry dan Ryeowook langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah WonKyu. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil keduanya namun Henwook tidak mendengar.

''Ya, kalian kenapa sih. Aish Jinjja! Dapur bahkan seperti kapal pecah,'' kesal Kyuhyun. Siwon juga heran tapi tidak masalah, toh enak juga dia lapar dan sudah ada yang masak.

''Aku mandi dulu Baby, dapur biar nanti aku bereskan.'' ucap Siwon berjalan ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun merasa geli melihat dapurnya hancur, buru - buru dia mengejar Siwon.

''Hyung, tunggu aku!''

Di kamar Siwon sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sendiri berbaring di atas ranjang, badannya terasa tidak begitu enak lagi. Siwon baru saja menyambuni tubuhnya tiba - tiba Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu.

''Ice cream! Jinjja! Aku ingin ice cream.'' Kyuhyun duduk kembali di tempat tidur. Dia melirik pintu kamar mandi lalu bangun mendekatinya. ''Hyung! Hyung!'' Kyuhyun mengetuk brutal pintu kamar mandi. ''Hyung!'' panggilnya lagi. Siwon yang baru menyambuni tubuhnya jadi panik, apa terjadi sesuatu pada BabyKyunya? Siwon dengan panik membuka pintu, Kyuhyun berteriak melihat Siwon tidak memakai apa - apa, ''Kyaaaaaa!'' Kyuhyun menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan.

Siwon melihat dirinya sendiri lalu dia sendiri juga jadi kaget, ''Astaga!'' buru - buru Siwon menutup pintu, hanya kepalanya saja yang keluar. ''Hehehe... Kenapa Baby? Kenapa kau berteriak?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka telapak tangan di matanya, dirasa aman baru dia berani.

''Hyung, aku ingin ice cream. Kita beli sekarang hyung... Cepat.. Aku ingin ice cream.'' pinta Kyuhyun manja. Siwon mendesah, ''Sayang, tunggu sampai aku selesai mandi, oke! 10 menit lagi aku janji.''

''Tidak mau! Sekarang hyung, sekarang...!'' paksa Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berkaca - kaca. Siwon tidak tega melihat wajah berkaca - kaca Kyuhyun. ''BabyKyu. Masa aku keluar dengan penuh sabun, hanya 5 menit. Okay?''

''Baiklah.. Cepat Hyung!'' kata Kyuhyun menyetujui. Siwon tersenyum lalu menutup kembali pintu. Dengan buru - buru dia membilas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menunggu Siwon namun bayangan soal rasa ice yang enak itu membuatnya tidak sabar. Sesekali dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, ''Hyung cepat!'' teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon jadi tidak tenang mandi, dia memakai bathrobe dengan terburu - buru.

''Hyung! Lama sekali... Ahhh cepat.''

Siwon jadi panik sekaligus kesal juga. Saat dia akan menarik knop pintu, tiba - tiba...

Bugh! Dia jatuh, Siwon memegangi pantatnya yang sakit. ''AHHH'' Siwon memegangi kakinya yang juga sakit. Mendengar suara itu Kyuhyun mengetuk lagi pintu, ''Hyung...'' panggilnya. Mungkin instingnya bagus dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Siwon terduduk di lantai, ''Hyung kau kenapa!'' panik Kyuhyun.

''Tidak apa - apa Baby, aku akan terpeleset. Baby jangan khawatir,'' kata Siwon menenangkan. Kyuhyun panik lalu dia mendekati Siwon, ''Hyung, huks.. Huks... Maafkan aku.'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, ''Bukan salahmu Baby.''

''Aku bantu, ayo!'' Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan Siwon namun Siwon sangat berat. ''Jangan dipaksa Baby, aku bisa bangun sendiri.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tetap ingin membantunya.

''Ukh,'' Kyuhyun merasa perutnya sakit lagi. Siwon jadi khawatir, ''Baby kau kenapa?'' panik Siwon. Kyuhyun ikut duduk disebelah Siwon, ''Perutku sakit,'' ringis Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin panik, ''Baby, kau tidak apa - apa. Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan!'' Siwon jadi kalut.

''Gweanchana, sudah tidak sakit. Aku akan membantumu Hyung.'' Kyuhyun bangun lagi lalu dengan sekuat tenaga membantu Siwon. ''Baby, benar tidak apa - apa?''

''Tidak. Aku kuat!''

Dengan segala perjuangan, Kyuhyun berhasil memapah Siwon sampai di tempat tidur. ''Hhah... Hah...'' dia kehabisan tenaga lalu berbaring disebelah Siwon.

''Baby, kau baik - baik saja?'' Siwon masih khawatir, Kyuhyun mengangguk. ''Aku kuat hyung, sangat kuat. Untung kau tidak apa - apa. Aku sangat bahagia~'' Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari samping, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan sangat bersyukur, ''Aku sangat mencintaimu Baby.''

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Kom sema-ri-ga han chi-be-yi-so. Appa gom, eomma gom, ae-gi gom. Appa gommun tung-tung-hae, eomma gommun nal-shin-hae. Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo, hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da._

(Suatu ketika ada tiga beruang yang tinggal di sebuah gubuk. Papa beruang, Mama beruang,

Bayi beruang. Papa beruang gemuk dan tambun, Mama beruang ramping dan tinggi, Bayi beruang paling imut dari semuanya, itu karena dia sangat kecil)

Nyanyian Siwon berakhir dengan tepuk tangan para karyawan, Wifu imutnya bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah saat Hubby tampannya menyelesaikan permintaannya. Wajah Siwon langsung merah padam, di depan banyak karyawan yang datang untuk merayakan kehamilan Wifu-nya dia harus menuruti keinginan Baby imutnya bernyanyi lagu tiga beruang sekaligus menarikannya juga.

"Anda luar biasa, sajangnim!" Shindong, manajer di mall milik Siwon mengacungkan dua jempol gemuknya diiringi tepuk tangan karyawan yang lain.

Sekitar 20 karyawan datang ke rumah Siwon, memang hanya sedikit yang datang karena permintaan Baby-nya yang tidak suka terlalu banyak orang. Siwon meneguk air putih sebanyak satu gelas penuh, dia butuh air untuk menghilangkan rasa tersengat seperti ada aliran listrik di dadanya karena menahan malu.

Mereka makan malam bersama di halaman belakang rumah mewah Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat terlihat senang karena bisa tertawa lepas dan tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Belakangan dia selalu menangis karena merasa kesepian di rumah. HenWook jarang datang setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"Hyung, kau sangat lucu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mempunyai butt yang cukup sexy." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat wajah Siwon semakin memerah. "Baby, kau membuatku terasa jatuh ke jurang, astaga wajahku dimana!" Batin Siwon malu pada karyawannya.

Semua karyawan menahan tawa dan merasa jika istri boss mereka sangat lucu dan tidak sombong, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Apa semua karena pengaruh Babies atau memang itu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Acara terus berlanjut sampai jam 11 malam, setelah acara selesai semua karyawan pulang ke rumah dengan membawa oleh-oleh cokelat buatan istri boss.

"Aduh Hyung aku lelah, kita tidur yuk!" Ajak Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang masih mencicip cemilan. Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat Siwon yang belakangan suka sekali makan atau sekedar memakan cemilan. "Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi kesal karena Siwon masih sibuk sendiri.

"Hyung nanti perutmu buncit, berhenti makan." Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tatapan khawatir, baru kemarin Siwon mengeluh jika berat badannya naik.

"Astaga aku lupa Baby! Akkhhh pelayan bawa semuanya ke dapur!" Teriak Siwon sadar jika dia sudah banyak makan. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lalu menarik-narik ujung kaos Siwon seperti anak kecil, "Hyung aku lelah."

Siwon menangkup kedua pipi bulat Kyuhyun, "Baby lelah? Kita tidur Baby!" Kyuhyun menjepit hidung mancung Siwon dengan jarinya, "Iya, aku ngantuk." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluknya, "Baby, kita olahraga malam yuk!" Ajak Siwon dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Kau gila Hyung, olahraga malam hari? Aku nanti sakit, Babies juga." Kata Kyuhyun tidak paham maksud kata-kata Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dengan kepolosan BabyKyu-nya. "Surga Kyuhyun berada dibelakang, tidak akan menjadi masalah atau mempengaruhi kandungannya." Pikir Siwon mulai tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo Baby!" Siwon menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka. Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur, dia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun lalu menyingkirkan helain poni di dahinya.

"Baby kau cantik sekali malam ini." puji Siwon penuh godaan dengan maksud terselubung.

"Aku memang selalu cantik Hyung bukan malam ini aja." Kata Kyuhyun membuat Siwon merasa godaannya gagal. Tangan Siwon turun sampai menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, "Mungkin nanti babies akan minum susu formula, Appa bilang ini tidak mungkin bisa tumbuh." Ucap Siwon merajuk pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku namja dan itu sudah pasti Hyung. Tapi aku merasa dadaku lebih besar dari namja kebanyakan."

"Benarkah? Coba aku lihat."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah mendengarnya, dia memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku malu Hyung~" kata Kyuhyun dengan begitu menggemaskan. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "Kenapa malu Baby? Aku ini kan suamimu."

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal lalu menutupi dadanya, "Tetap saja malu, Hyung~" Siwon begitu gemas, padahal dulu awalnya Kyuhyun malu tapi setelah merasakan semuanya dia malah suka. "Baby, sedikit saja." Siwon dengan perlahan mengambil bantal yang menutupi dadanya, Kyuhyun yang polos hanya diam melihat tingkah suami mesumnya.

Siwon menaikan kaos hitam bertuliskan nomor 23, Siwon kesal karena Kyuhyun memakai kaos dalam. Menurut Siwon itu sangat menggangu tapi di sisi lain itu untuk kesehatan Kyuhyun agar tidak mudah masuk angin.

"Jangan dipegang, nanti aku gatal-gatal Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos dalam Kyuhyun, "Benar - benar besar Baby." Siwon tersenyum karena menyukai hal itu, mungkin ukurannya sama seperti gadis yang baru beranjak remaja. Tapi untuk ukuran Namja itu cukup besar.

Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat jari-jarinya mempermainkan tonjolan imut Kyuhyun. "Gatal~~" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat Siwon semakin menggodanya. Siwon menundukan kepalanya, mengangkat kaos dalaman Kyuhyun lalu menghisap pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Engh~" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata erat, jari-jarinya meremas seprei dengan napas yang terlihat naik-turun. Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari dada Kyuhyun, bibir Siwon basah setelah melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan membawanya pada ciuman manis yang disukanya.

Jari-jarinya kembali mempermainkan dada istrinya yang sangat dia sukai. Siwon tidak pernah menyangka jika anak kecil nakal seperti Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Dulu anak itu terbilang nakal dan suka melawan namun sekarang sifat manisnya membuat Siwon semakin mencintainya.

-Sweet Love-

_PERATURAN CHOI HOUSEHOLD : _

_Pasal 1 : Kewajiban Istri _

_1.1. Istri harus bangun lebih awal dari Suami_

_1.2. Istri wajib menyiapkan kebutuhan suami, mulai dari pakaian sampai sarapan _

_1.3. Istri wajib mencium tangan suami sebelum suami pergi kerja dan istri berangkat kuliah _

_1.4. Istri harus membersihkan seluruh rumah, memasak, mencuci pakaian dan menyetrika. _

_1.5. Istri diwajibkan berhemat, dilarang membeli barang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kebutuhan rumah tangga _

_1.6. Tidak memakai jasa pembantu, kecuali istri hamil / punya bayi. _

_1.7. Istri dilarang pulang melebihi dari jam 06.00 PM _

_1.8. Kemanapun istri pergi harus meminta ijin terlebih dulu pada suami _

_1.9. Dilarang melawan suami saat suami ingin melakukan sesuatu pada istri_

_1.10. Peraturan ini di buat untuk di taati. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat apapun alasannya. _

_Pasal 2 : Kewajiban Suami_

_2.1. Suami membantu pekerjaan istri saat tidak mempunyai pekerjaan _

_2.2. Weekend suami harus tinggal di rumah _

_2.3. Suami berkewajibkan memberikan uang belanja sesuai kebutuhan, tidak lebih! _

_2.4. Suami akan menggantikan pekerjaan istri disaat istri hamil, sakit, atau terkena musibah _

_2.5. Suami akan mengecek keuangan rumah tangga setiap akhir bulan _

_2.6. Peraturan ini dibuat untuk di taati, bisa di ganggu gugat sesuai kebutuhan dan kemauan suami_

Masih ingat dengan peraturan yang pernah dibuat oleh Siwon dan dia tempelkan disemua penjuru rumah? Yah, isi dari peraturan itu menjelaskan jika di pasal 2 ayat 4 tertulis : Suami akan menggantikan pekerjaan istri disaat istri hamil, sakit, atau terkena musibah.

Sesuai tulisan itu, tugas Siwon sekarang adalah merapihkan rumah. Karena sekarang Wifu imutnya tengah hamil, makanya dengan senang hati Siwon melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Dari menyapu lantai, membersihkan debu, membersihkan kaca, mencuci sampai menyiapkan makanan.

Ibu Siwon sudah mengirim asisten rumah tangga saat tahu menantunya sudah isi tapi Siwon menolak dan meminta asisten rumah tangga itu kembali lagi. Siwon sangat tidak suka jika dirumahnya banyak orang kecuali saat dia butuh atau merasa lelah mengerjakan semuanya.

Siwon selalu up to date mencari informasi di internet, dia bisa browsing selama setengah hari dan memprint semua yang dia dapat di internet. Contohnya saat menangani Kyuhyun yang morning sickness, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa makan sekali banyak. Harus sedikit, pelan-pelan tetapi sering.

Dia juga selalu tidak pernah lupa membekali wifunya makan siang setiap Kyuhyun kuliah, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dia sudah menitipkan Kyuhyun pada dosen. Bukannya berlebihan tapi Siwon khawatir pada kondisi wifunya yang melemah belakangan ini.

Seperti saat tadi di kampus, saat mencatat materi Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pusing. Dosen sendiri yang mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke ruang kesehatan, dosen juga mengijinkan Kyuhyun pulang cepat dan menyicil tugas. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang karena tidak ada orang lain yang tahu soal kehamilannya kecuali sahabatnya (HenWook).

"Hyung~ pulanglah lebih awal, aku kesepian." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengetik pesan untuk Siwon. Tidak lama Siwon membalas pesannya, "Baby Hyung segera pulang!" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merasa beruntung memiliki pasangan seperti Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal menikah di usia yang sangat muda, memiliki pasangan seperti Siwon adalah impian semua orang. Walaupun saat dia merasa berat, saat kondisinya memburuk karena tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan dalam tubuhnya, Kyuhyun selalu marah dan mengaku menyesal menikah.

"Babies maafkan aku ya selalu marah - marah, makanya Babies jangan rewel supaya semuanya baik." Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri membuat Siwon yang baru datang tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baby kau semakin dewasa, bayi imutku sudah mulai bisa menerima semuanya."

Siwon berusaha menyembunyikan mata sembabnya, dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya soal matanya. Di tangannya sudah membawa kresek berisi ice cream kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Baby, Hyung bawa ice cream untukmu." Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang tiduran di sofa. Baby imutnya langsung terlihat gembira, "Hyung mau ice cream!" Kyuhyun berniat berlari namun Siwon menggeleng, "Baby ingat kondisimu." Kyuhyun merengut tapi dia diam.

Siwon mengelus kepalanya saat sudah dekat, "Good Baby!" Kyuhyun langsung merebut ice yang Siwon bawa lalu mengeluarkannya. "Wah rasa cokelat dan blueberry, aku suka!" Girang Kyuhyun. "Baby makan ice, aku mandi dulu ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, Siwon mengecup pipinya sebentar lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Siwon baru akan membuka bajunya, Ibunya menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau besok nenek akan datang. Siwon dan Kyuhyun diminta ke rumah, ini juga waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu kabar baik pada nenek. Siwon jadi berpikir, "Apa Kyuhyun siap bertemu dengan Nenek?"

-Sweet Love-

Pagi ini Kyuhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat, dia tidak mau makan padahal Siwon sudah menyiapkan semua makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Jika wifu-nya sedang dalam kondisi yang seperti itu, Siwon takut Kyuhyun menolak bertemu dengan nenek.

"Baby kenapa tidak di makan sayang? Baby tidak suka makanannya?" Tanya Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan tidak suka, perutku tidak enak." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Siwon jadi merasa khawatir, "Tidak enak bagaimana? Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Henry, Wookie dan teman-teman hari ini pergi mendaki gunung bersama senior. Hanya aku yang tidak ikut, aku sedih Hyung."

Siwon akhirnya tahu alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun murung, bukan karena tidak enak badan tapi dia merasa sedih. Seharusnya di usia Kyuhyun, dia bisa menikmati semuanya dengan gembira tapi beban Kyuhyun begitu berat. Tidak mudah bagi pria menanggung semua itu terutama di usia yang masih sangat muda.

"Baby maafkan aku ya, aku merasa jika semua ini tidak adil untukmu. Aku dan semua keluarga begitu egois dengan tidak memikirkan semuanya." Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Siwon, "Hyung ini bukan salahmu atau keluarga besar. Aku senang menjalani kehidupan baruku namun disisi lain aku merasa sedih tidak bisa hidup seperti teman seusiaku."

Siwon merasa serba-salah sekarang, dia ingin membuat Kyuhyun menikmati apa yang disukainya namun disisi lain dia harus banyak membatasi gerak Kyuhyun. Siwon berdoa agar Kyuhyun bisa bersabar, paling tidak sampai masa kehamilan selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Eommaku, nenek hari ini datang ke rumah Eomma."

Mata bulat kecil Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka lebar, mulutnya ikut terbuka dengan tatapan yang begitu menggemaskan. "Bertemu nenek?" Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baby tidak takut bertemu nenek kan?" Kyuhyun menunduk lalu menggeleng, Siwon jelas tahu kalau ada rasa takut setiap Kyuhyun mendengar kata nenek. Siwon tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun seperti itu karena nenek juga yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Jadi Baby mau kan ke rumah Eomma?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Siwon lalu mengangguk. Siwon kelewat senang lalu memeluknya, "Terima kasih Baby!"

-Sweet Love-

Nenek sudah tidak sabar menunggu Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang, nenek bilang dia mau mengajak Kyuhyun berkebun lagi tapi Ibu melarang Nenek mengajak Kyuhyun. Nenek marah karena merasa Ibu terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ibu memberitahu soal kehamilan Kyuhyun, Nenek sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Jadi cucu menantuku yang imut itu akan punya bayi?" Tanya Nenek lagi, lagi-lagi nenek bertanya. "Iya ibu, Kyuhyun tengah mengandung anak Siwon." Jawab ibu, masih sabar.

"Sudah aku duga, pasti karena dia memakan sayur yang aku tanam makanya dia cepat hamil. Aku sudah tahu kalau cucu menantu memang juara!"

Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nenek, akhirnya nenek terlihat begitu bahagia. Kehadiran seorang bayi memang mampu merubah atmosfir menjadi penuh kebahagiaan. Ibu bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk menantunya.

"Kami datang!" Terdengar suara Siwon, nenek langsung terlihat tidak sabar dan berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu, "Ibu jangan lari, nanti ibu jatuh." Nenek tidak mendengar ucapan ibu, nenek langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Cucu menantuku yang gemuk sudah datang!" Nenek tersenyum penuh kegembiraan, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir disebut gemuk. "Aku tidak gemuk nenek!"

Nenek tidak peduli lalu menarik Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, nenek tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun jadi takut di tatap seperti itu. "Nenek jangan memarahi aku ya!" Nenek tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Siwon, istrimu tambah gemuk saja seperti beruang." Kata Nenek sembari memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang terlihat gemuk jika memakai kaos yang besar.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca - kaca, Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya jadi bingung. "Nek, Kyuhyun sedang hamil jadi wajar dia gemuk." Siwon berusaha mengatakan kata yang tidak membuat Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Nenek tahu, tapi biasanya gemuk di perut bukan pipi." Ucapan nenek membuat Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya, "Apa aku sechubby itu?" Nenek gemas lalu mencubit pipinya. "Sangat chubby cucuku yang gemuk."

Kyuhyun langsung menangis, dia langsung memeluk Siwon. "Hiks..hiks..hiks... Aku disebut gemuk... Hikshiksssssss" tangis Kyuhyun di dada Siwon. Ibu mencoba bicara pada Nenek dan meminta nenek untuk tidak mengatakan kata itu, Kyuhyun memang sedang sensitif.

"Tapi ini kenyataan, Kyuhyun memang gemuk seperti beruang."

Kyuhyun semakin kencang menangis, "Huhuhuhu nenek jahat!"

"Nek, Kyuhyun tidak segemuk itu. Dia justru terlihat sangat sexy." Ucap Siwon berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tidak sedih, "Sexy kau bilang, lebih baik cucu menantu Nenek yang gemuk, tinggal dengan Nenek. Setiap hari nenek akan membuatkan makanan yang enak."

"Mwo! Tidak mau... Tidak mau... Aku tidak mau Hyung!"

"Kalau begitu nenek akan menginap di rumah kalian!"

"Mwo!"

-Sweet Love-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kami datang!" Terdengar suara Siwon, nenek langsung terlihat tidak sabar dan berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu, "Ibu jangan lari, nanti ibu jatuh." Nenek tidak mendengar ucapan Ibu, nenek langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Cucu menantuku yang gemuk sudah datang!" Nenek tersenyum penuh kegembiraan, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir disebut gemuk. "Aku tidak gemuk nenek!"

Nenek tidak peduli lalu menarik Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, nenek tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun jadi takut di tatap seperti itu. "Nenek jangan memarahi aku ya!" Nenek tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Siwon, istrimu tambah gemuk saja seperti beruang." Kata Nenek sembari memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang terlihat gemuk jika memakai kaos yang besar.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca - kaca, Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya jadi bingung. "Nek, Kyuhyun sedang hamil jadi wajar dia gemuk." Siwon berusaha mengatakan kata yang tidak membuat Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Nenek tahu, tapi biasanya gemuk diperut saja bukan pipi juga." Ucapan nenek membuat Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya, "Apa aku sechubby itu?" Nenek gemas lalu mencubit pipinya. "Sangat chubby cucuku yang gemuk."

Kyuhyun langsung menangis, dia langsung memeluk Siwon. "Hiks..hiks..hiks... Aku disebut gemuk... Hikshiksssssss" tangis Kyuhyun di dada Siwon. Ibu mencoba bicara pada Nenek dan meminta nenek untuk tidak mengatakan kata itu, Kyuhyun memang sedang sensitif.

"Tapi ini kenyataan, Kyuhyun memang gemuk seperti beruang."

Kyuhyun semakin kencang menangis, "Huhuhuhu nenek jahat!"

"Nek, Kyuhyun tidak segemuk itu. Dia justru terlihat sangat sexy." Ucap Siwon berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tidak sedih, "Sexy kau bilang, lebih baik cucu menantu Nenek yang gemuk, tinggal dengan Nenek. Setiap hari nenek akan membuatkan makanan yang enak."

"Mwo! Tidak mau... Tidak mau... Aku tidak mau Hyung!"

"Kalau begitu nenek akan menginap di rumah kalian!"

"Mwo!"

"Ibu... Ibu jangan repot - repot mengurus Kyunie. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, lagipula Kyuhyun jarang ada di rumah saat pagi sampai sore." Ucap Ibu Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ibu Siwon.

"Memangnya dari pagi sampai sore dia kemana?" Tanya Nenek.

"Kyuhyun kuliah Nenek. Dia masih sangat muda, jadi masih menyelesaikan kuliahnya." Jawab Siwon.

"Kuliah! Buat apa kuliah, dia sudah menikah dan sedang hamil bukan?" Ucap Nenek sedikit membentak, Kyuhyun jadi takut lalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Siwon.

"Ibu ini bagaimana, ibu kan tahu usia Kyuhyun dan Siwon itu berbeda 11 tahun. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Lagipula pendidikan itu penting." Ibu kembali membela.

"Iya Ibu, Kyuhyun memang harus menyelesaikan pendidikan." Tambah ayah Siwon. Nenek menatap Kyuhyun yang selalu dibela oleh semua orang. "Kalian berhenti membela si gemuk nanti dia jadi manja."

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah merah, nenek tidak menyukainya itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. "Hyung, kita pulang." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara parau menahan tangis. Siwon merasa kasihan pada istrinya itu, dipeluknya Kyuhyun agar tidak menangis. "Iya Baby, kita akan segera pulang." Kata Siwon.

"Darah ibu pasti sedang naik, sebaiknya segera diberi obat." Bisik Ibu Siwon pada suaminya. Ayah Siwon yang seorang dokter itu menduga jika darah ibunya memang sedang naik.

"Ibu, bagaimana kalau ibu meminum obat dan istirahat. Aku takut darah ibu sedang naik." Ucap ayah Siwon pada Nenek. Nenek jadi marah, "Ya anakku, aku ini sedang sehat. Aku marah karena memarahi cucu menantu yang nakal, aku sehat."

"Apa aku nakal, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih, Siwon jadi tidak tega. Di elusnya pipi putih Kyuhyun yang kemerahan, "Tidak Baby, BabyKyu tidak nakal." Jawab Siwon. "Tapi nenek... Nenek tidak menyukaiku." Kyuhyun menunduk lagi.

Ibu juga merasa tidak tega melihat menantunya sedih. Padahal Nenek tidak membenci Kyuhyun, hanya terlalu gemas saja pada cucunya itu. Yang Nenek mau, setiap hari Kyuhyun bersamanya karena Nenek begitu kesepian. Tapi cara Nenek salah dalam menunjukan hal tersebut.

Ayah menghampiri Nenek dengan membawa alat tensi, Nenek sudah curiga saat anaknya itu membawa alat itu. "Aku sehat, sudah berapa kali aku bilang." Nenek tetap keras kepala. Ayah Siwon tidak peduli dan tetap memeriksa tekanan darah Nenek, "Normal?" Dahi ayah Siwon mengerut bingung. Nenek langsung memarahi anaknya, "Sudah aku bilang aku ini sehat. Kau memang keras kepala."

"Hyung, lapar~" bisik Kyuhyun, Siwon melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Biasanya Kyuhyun memang makan sesuatu jam segitu. "Kau mau makan atau snack Baby?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir, "Mau sushi." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, "Akan aku carikan."

"Eomma, apa kedai sushi di ujung jalan masih ada? Kyunie ingin makan sushi." Tanya Siwon pada Ibunya.

"Terakhir yang eomma tahu masih buka. Oh Kyunie ingin makan sushi?" Tanya Ibu pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk membuat ibu tersenyum.

"Jangan beli, nenek akan membuatkan sushi untuk _Kyubu_." Kata Nenek membuat semuanya menatap wanita yang sudah berumur itu. _"Kyubu?"_ Ibu merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu.

"_Kyubu, Kyuhyun bulat_." Jawab Nenek menjelaskan nama panggilan barunya.

"Bulat?" Kyuhyun mulai berpikir arti kata bulat itu berarti seperti bola! "Aku seperti bola, Hyung?" Siwon bingung menjelaskan perumpamaan Nenek yang entah didapat dari mana. "Begini Baby..."

"Ah ayo kita masak bersama - sama. Ibu, Nenek dan Kyunie." Potong ibu cepat, Nenek menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyubu, nenek ajarkan masak. Kau tidak usah masuk dapur, diam disini saja." Kata Nenek pada Ibu lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke dapur lalu menutup pintu dapur dan menguncinya.

"Eomma! Eomma!" Kyuhyun memanggil - manggil Ibu Siwon karena takut. Ibu, Ayah dan Siwon jadi panik, "Nenek, nenek harus ingat Kyuhyun sedang hamil, Nek." Teriak Siwon dari luar dapur. "Bagaimana ini Eomma?" Panik Siwon.

"Jangan khawatir Siwon, Nenekmu tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam - macam. Nenek sangat menyayangi istrimu, makanya Nenek seperti itu." Kata Appa.

"Iya, lagipula memangnya Ibu bisa masak?" Ibu Siwon jadi bingung. Sejak kapan ibu mertuanya bisa masak?

"Jadi Nenek tidak bisa masak?"

Ibu dan Ayah hanya mengangguk. Siwon jadi khawatir lagi. "Baby, semoga kau bisa melewati semuanya." Doa Siwon.

Nenek mengeluarkan bahan - bahan yang bisa dipakai untuk membuat sushi. Tapi Nenek kebingungan sendiri, lalu dia meminta Kyuhyun membalikan badan. "Balikan badanmu." Kyuhyun jadi bingung, "Maksud Nenek?" Nenek langsung membalikan Kyuhyun ke arah lain.

Nenek diam - diam mengintip resep lalu dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan bahan yang belum dikeluarkan. "Perhatikan, jangan hanya tahu makan saja. Beruang saja berusaha sendiri untuk mencari makanan masa kau kalah." Kata Nenek, Kyuhyun cemberut karena disamakan dengan beruang.

"Nenek tidak tahu saja, aku pernah membuat dapur hancur demi segelas jus." Batin Kyuhyun merasa diremehkan oleh Nenek.

"Ambil nasi dan taruh di mangkuk kaca." Perintah Nenek. Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah itu lalu memindahkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Nasi yang baru diambil dari penghangat nasi itu masih mengepul tanda panas.

"Ukh, panas - panas..." Kyuhyun merasa panas saat memindahkan mangkuk kaca itu ke atas meja dekat peralatan lainnya.

Nenek mencampurkan cuka, gula dan garam dalam mangkuk kecil, kemudian mengaduk nasi dengan menggunakan pengaduk kayu, setelah itu Nenek menambahkan cuka yang sudah dicampur gula dan garam tadi lalu diaduk perlahan hingga rata. "Cara mengaduknya harus seperti ini, supaya merata." Kata Nenek memperlihatkan cara mengaduk yang benar. Kyuhyun mengangguk - anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Nenek diam karena bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. "Kau lanjutkan sendiri saja, kepala Nenek pusing." Kata Nenek lalu keluar dari dapur, Kyuhyun memandang punggung Nenek dengan mulut terbuka. "Mana bisa aku masak."

Melihat Nenek keluar Ibu langsung menghampiri, "Ibu apa sudah selesai membuat sushinya?" Tanya Ibu. Nenek malah melewati menantunya itu, "Anakku, berikan aku obat sepertinya darahku memang naik." Kata Nenek pada Ayah lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Siwon dan Ibu buru - buru ke dapur untuk melihat hasil masakan Nenek dan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah terlihat mengaduk - aduk saja nasi yang tadi. "Baby, apa belum selesai?" Tanya Siwon menghampiri istrinya itu. "Nenek menyuruhku menyelesaikannya tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Ibu tersenyum, "Biar ibu yang buatkan, kau tunggu di ruang televisi saja Kyunie."

Kyuhyun langsung terlihat senang. "Gomawo Eomma, ayo Hyung kita nonton..." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon lalu membawanya ke ruang televisi. Ibu hanya menggeleng melihat dapur yang berantakan, "Sudah aku bilang, Ibu itu tidak bisa masak." Ibu Siwon jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun menunggu Ibu membuat sushi dengan menonton kartun dengan Siwon. Siwon sesekali mengelap keringat di wajah putih Kyuhyun, "Baby disini panas ya?" Tanya Siwon yang merasa kepanasan juga. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku buka kaos ya? Panas Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng, "Nanti masuk angin, Hyung kipasi saja ya?" Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali menyender di punggung sofa dengan nyaman.

Siwon mengambil majalah dari kolong meja lalu menyipasi Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri. "Engh, Hyung, aku ingin minum.." Pinta Kyuhyun, "Minum air es." Tambahnya. "Nanti Baby batuk kalau minum air es, air biasa saja Ne?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Mau air dingin." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Siwon akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun itu. Nenek diam - diam mengintip dari kamarnya, "Harga diriku rasanya hancur di depan Kyubu yang lucu itu." Nenek berbicara sendiri lalu memijat pelipisnya yang pusing. Melihat Siwon datang, Nenek masuk lagi ke kamarnya agar tidak terlihat.

"Ini Baby." Siwon memberikan segelas air putih, dirinya sendiri minum colla dingin. "Mau colla, Hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menolak memberikan colla itu, "Tidak boleh minum yang bersoda, kasian Babies." Tolak Siwon. Bibir itu langsung cemberut dan matanya menatap dengan tajam, Siwon malah tertawa. "Gemas~ gemas~" Siwon malah mencubit pipi Kyuhyun karena gemas.

"Hyung~ Kyunie sudah lama tidak pipis di mulut Hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. "Maksudmu apa Baby?" Siwon tidak paham. "Seperti malam pertama Hyung, Kyunie pipis..." Kyuhyun semakin melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan mulai mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Apa Baby ingin melakukannya lagi?" Goda Siwon.

"Tentu, Ryeong dan Henry belum pernah merasakan itu Hyung. Aku ingin membuat mereka berdua iri." Jawab Kyuhyun tetap saja dengan pemikirannya yang polos. Masa dia mau menceritakan kegiatan 'panas' bersama suami pada sahabat?

"Jangan cerita pada mereka nanti burung mereka kesakitan, kasian mereka kan belum menikah Baby." Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian. "Mereka tidak punya peliharaan burung Hyung." Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengerti maksud Siwon.

Siwon melirik sekeliling, setelah memastikan aman dia mulai memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dengan tangan yang memegangi telapak tangan putih Kyuhyun.

"Burung yang aku maksud itu, ini Baby~" Siwon membawa tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh 'milik' Kyuhyun sendiri. "Engh~" wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

"Itu namanya burung?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih polos. Siwon menyentuh milik Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sendiri, mengelusnya lembut. "Burung Kyunie kecil, kalau terasa sakit pasti saat bertambah besar." Ucap Siwon masih menggoda.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di sela paha Siwon. "Burung Hyung apa besar?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di depan pusaka Siwon. "3 kali lebih besar dari Kyunie."

"Jinjja?" Mata Kyuhyun terlihat penasaran. Siwon mengecupi pipinya, "Aku serius BabyKyu~" Kyuhyun kegelian di cium seperti itu. Dia bergerak kesana - kemari, "Geli hyung..." Siwon semakin suka melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Siwon berhenti saat melihat bayangan ibunya dari layar televisi mendekat. "Kalian sedang apa? Ini Sushi permintaan Kyunie sudah jadi." Kata Ibu meletakan sepiring sushi diatas meja.

Kyuhyun langsung mencobanya, "Enaknya~ apa Kyunie boleh memakan semuanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Ibunya tertawa, "Haha.. Habiskan saja sayang, semuanya untukmu." Jawab Ibu. Kyuhyun dengan lahap memakan sushi sampai habis.

\- Sweet Love -

Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah setelah sebelumnya makan malam di rumah orangtua Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah lelah, dia selalu digoda Nenek dan tidak jarang dia menangis. Siwon justru suka karena itu tandanya istrinya dan Nenek sudah akrab. Nenek ternyata sangat perhatian, sampai Nenek yang tidak bisa masak bersikeras ingin memasak dengan Kyuhyun karena ingin cucu menantunya selalu bersamanya.

"Aku mandi dulu Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke kamar. Siwon merasa mengantuk setelah banyak makan, pria athletis itu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Saat masih minum, bel berbunyi.

"Iya sebentar!" Teriak Siwon lalu berjalan ke pintu utama. Dia membuka pintu lalu terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. "Mommy!" Kaget Siwon.

Kim Heenim, Ibu kandung Kyuhyun itu sudah berdiri di depan Siwon. "Daddy Kyuhyun sedang ke luar kota, Mommy akan menginap disini." Ucap Heenim menunjukan kopernya. Siwon menelan saliva melihat mertuanya itu. Dia begitu stylish dengan gaya anak muda, mertuanya memang juara!

"Kau tidak membawakan koperku masuk?" Sindir Heechul karena Siwon hanya diam saja. Siwon langsung membawa koper mertuanya masuk, "Silahkan duduk Mommy." Ucap Siwon. Heechul duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, "Mana Bayiku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kyuhyunie sedang mandi, Mommy." Jawab Siwon.

"Semuanya baik - baik saja kan? Bayiku itu tidak ngidam yang aneh - aneh kan?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tidak Mom. Kyuhyunie tidak meminta yang aneh - aneh tapi dia hanya tambah manja saja." Jawab Siwon jujur.

"Sejak dia lahir, dia memang sudah sangat manja. Tapi Kyuhyunieku yang manis dan cantik itu anak yang baik, kau beruntung menikah dengan anakku."

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dia memang merasa beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun. Tidak lama Kyuhyun turun dari kamar lalu berteriak saat melihat ibunya. "MOMMY!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung bangun dan merentangkan tangan. "BABY!" Kyuhyun buru - buru mendekati ibunya lalu saling berpelukan.

"Mommy, Kyunie rindu pada Mommy."

"Mommy juga sayang, sangat merindukanmu."

Setelah berpelukan mereka berciuman, Siwon sedikit tidak suka walaupun itu adalah ibu dan anak. "Pipimu semakin cantik saja." Kata Heechul saat mengecup pipi anaknya, yah Siwon baru tahu untuk menyebut pipi Kyuhyun Chubby atau bulat sebaiknya dengan kata cantik.

"Hihihi.. Aku banyak makan Mom, Babies lapar terus." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Heechul mengamati seluruh badan anaknya, dia tidak akan memaafkan Siwon jika anaknya ada yang lecet.

Heechul menyentuh kedua butt Kyuhyun. "Hmm.. Masih kenyal dan besar jadi Siwon jarang melakukan itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil meremasi butt anaknya. "Mommy hentikan, ini menggelikan."

"Padahal malam ini aku ingin melakukannya, kenapa Mommy datang." Batin Siwon sedih.

"Baby angkat kaosmu." Pinta Heechul, Kyuhyun menurut dengan mengangkat kaosnya sampai dada. Heechul menciumi sekitar bawah ketiak sampai pusar anaknya. "Good, kau mandi dengan baik sayang." Ucap Heechul lalu menurunkan kaos anaknya. "Tentu saja, hampir satu botol sabun aku pakai." Kata Kyuhyun.

Mata Siwon melotot! Jadi uang belanja yang membengkak karena Kyuhyun yang boros saat mandi? Pantas saja anggaran untuk kebersihan itu selalu besar belum lagi uang untuk membeli lotion kehamilan yang harganya selangit.

"Siwon kau mencukupi gizi Kyuhyun dengan baik kan? Awas jika anakku tidak mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Iya Mom, semua yang Mommy pinta aku berikan pada Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon.

"Bagus, sekarang aku dan Kyunieku tidur sekamar. Kau bisa tidur di kamar lain kan?"

Untuk yang ini Siwon tidak mau setuju. Apa - apaan ibu Kyuhyun itu begitu tega dengan mengusir Siwon dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Tapi Mom..."

"Hyung aku ingin tidur dengan Mommy, aku rindu di peluk olehnya." Kata Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin Siwon tolak. "Iya Baby, Hyung akan tidur di kamar tamu." Pasrah Siwon.

Heechul langsung merangkul anak kesayangannya, "Mommy punya game baru yang seru, kau mau main?"

"Mau... Sangat mau!"

Heechul melirik Siwon lalu dia membawa anaknya meninggalkan Siwon. "Ini ayahmu yang beli saat dinas di Jepang. Kau simpan baik - baik." Kata Heechul memberikan kaset game baru. Kyuhyun senang lalu mencium ibunya. "Thank you Mommy!"

Siwon hanya mendesah lalu menggigit bantal kursi sanking kesalnya. "Aish.. Aish!"

\- Sweet Love -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah setelah sebelumnya makan malam di rumah orangtua Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah lelah, dia selalu digoda Nenek dan tidak jarang dia menangis. Siwon justru suka karena itu tandanya istrinya dan Nenek sudah akrab. Nenek ternyata sangat perhatian, sampai Nenek yang tidak bisa masak bersikeras ingin memasak dengan Kyuhyun karena ingin cucu menantunya selalu bersamanya.

"Aku mandi dulu Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke kamar. Siwon merasa mengantuk setelah banyak makan, pria athletis itu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Saat masih minum, bel berbunyi.

"Iya sebentar!" Teriak Siwon lalu berjalan ke pintu utama. Dia membuka pintu lalu terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. "Mommy!" Kaget Siwon.

Kim Heechul, Ibu kandung Kyuhyun itu sudah berdiri di depan Siwon. "Daddy Kyuhyun sedang ke luar kota, Mommy akan menginap disini." Ucap Heechul menunjukan kopernya. Siwon menelan saliva melihat mertuanya itu. Dia begitu stylish dengan gaya anak muda, mertuanya memang juara!

"Kau tidak membawakan koperku masuk?" Sindir Heechul karena Siwon hanya diam saja. Siwon langsung membawa koper mertuanya masuk, "Silahkan duduk Mommy." Ucap Siwon. Heechul duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, "Mana Bayiku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kyuhyunie sedang mandi, Mommy." Jawab Siwon.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Bayiku itu tidak ngidam yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tidak Mom, Kyuhyunie tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh tapi dia hanya tambah manja saja." Jawab Siwon jujur.

"Sejak dia lahir, dia memang sudah sangat manja. Tapi Kyuhyunieku yang manis dan cantik itu anak yang baik, kau beruntung menikah dengan anakku."

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dia memang merasa beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun. Tidak lama Kyuhyun turun dari kamar lalu berteriak saat melihat ibunya. "MOMMY!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung bangun dan merentangkan tangan. "BABY!" Kyuhyun buru-buru mendekati ibunya lalu saling berpelukan.

"Mommy, Kyunie rindu pada Mommy."

"Mommy juga sayang, sangat merindukanmu."

Setelah berpelukan mereka berciuman, Siwon sedikit tidak suka walaupun itu adalah ibu dan anak. "Pipimu semakin cantik saja." Kata Heechul saat mengecup pipi anaknya, yah Siwon baru tahu untuk menyebut pipi Kyuhyun chubby atau bulat sebaiknya dengan kata cantik.

"Hihihi.. Aku banyak makan Mom, Babies lapar terus." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Heechul mengamati seluruh tubuh anaknya, dia tidak akan memaafkan Siwon jika anaknya ada yang lecet.

Heechul menyentuh kedua butt Kyuhyun. "Hmm.. Masih kenyal dan besar jadi Siwon jarang melakukan itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil meremasi butt anaknya. "Mommy hentikan, ini menggelikan."

"_Padahal malam ini aku ingin melakukannya, kenapa Mommy datang.__"__ Batin Siwon sedih._

"Baby angkat kaosmu." Perintah Heechul, Kyuhyun menurut dengan mengangkat kaosnya sampai dada. Heechul menciumi sekitar bawah ketiak sampai pusar anaknya. "Good, kau mandi dengan baik sayang." Ucap Heechul lalu menurunkan kaos anaknya. "Tentu saja, hampir satu botol sabun aku pakai." Kata Kyuhyun.

Mata Siwon melotot! Jadi uang belanja yang membengkak karena Kyuhyun yang boros saat mandi? Pantas saja anggaran untuk kebersihan itu selalu besar belum lagi uang untuk membeli lotion kehamilan yang harganya selangit.

"Siwon kau mencukupi gizi Kyuhyun dengan baik kan? Awas jika anakku tidak mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Iya Mom, semua yang Mommy katakan aku berikan pada Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon.

"Bagus, sekarang aku dan Kyunieku tidur sekamar. Kau bisa tidur di kamar lain kan?"

Untuk yang ini Siwon tidak mau setuju. Apa-apaan ibu Kyuhyun itu begitu tega dengan mengusir Siwon dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Tapi Mom..."

"Hyung, aku ingin tidur dengan Mommy. Aku rindu dipeluk olehnya." Kata Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin Siwon tolak. "Iya Baby, Hyung akan tidur di kamar tamu." Pasrah Siwon.

Heechul langsung merangkul anak kesayangannya, "Mommy punya game baru yang seru, kau mau main?"

"Mau... Sangat mau!"

Heechul melirik Siwon lalu dia membawa anaknya meninggalkan Siwon. "Ini ayahmu yang beli saat dinas di Jepang. Kau simpan baik - baik." Kata Heechul memberikan kaset game baru. Kyuhyun senang lalu mencium ibunya. "Thank you Mommy!"

Siwon hanya mendesah lalu menggigit bantal kursi sanking kesalnya. "Aish.. Aish!"

Siwon's Pov

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi aku masih belum menutup mata. Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau BabyKyu tidak ada disebelahku? Biasanya sebelum aku tidur, aku selalu memeluknya, menciumi wajahnya, meremas pantat kenyalnya dan juga mengobrol dengan calon babies. Tapi sekarang? Aku hanya tidur seorang diri.

Kenapa Heechul Mommy harus menginap? Jika hanya menginap tanpa tidur dengan Kyuhyun sih tidak masalah, tapi nyatanya mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan kalau sudah bersama. Padahal dulu yang aku tahu, Heechul Mommy itu galak. Kyuhyun sampai takut padanya dan aku selalu menggunakan namanya untuk mengancam Kyuhyun.

Tapi semenjak Kyuhyun hamil, Heechul Mommy jadi sangat memanjakannya. Bahkan Heechul Mommy memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti bayi. Apa kalian percaya kalau Heechul Mommy lebih protektif dariku? Jika kalian lihat tadi saat mengecek badan Kyuhyun, rasanya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi.

Aku hanya bisa memeluk boneka _Annabelle_ milik Kyuhyun, boneka yang aku beli untuknya saat kami jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Dia merengek ingin boneka ini karena dia menyukai filmnya. Kadang BabyKyu itu memang aneh, dia menyukai boneka, mungkin calon Baby kami berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Sangat tidak enak meremas butt boneka, aku sangat rindu pada pantat Kyuhyun yang seperti bakpao itu. Sebelum tidur aku selalu mengelus, menepuk-nepuk, meremas bahkan aku tusuk-tusuk buttnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kecil sambil memelukku erat. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka mempermainkan butt Kyuhyun. Rasanya itu sangat kenyal, besar dan enak dimainkan.

Setelah Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyenyak, aku selalu menciumi wajahnya. Kedua pipi gembulnya itu selalu membuatku tidak tahan. Dia itu memang sangat harum, aku suka sekali menciumi lehernya bahkan ketiaknya juga harum. Semenjak hamil Kyuhyun memang suka dengan wangi-wangian, bahkan dia mengoleksi parfum merk mahal. Mungkin Baby kami itu Yeoja atau kalau Namja, dia bisa jadi uke hehe.

"HAH! Baby aku tidak bisa tidur!" Aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku harus melihat, apa Kyuhyun dan Mommynya sudah tidur? Jika Heechul Mommy sudah tidur, aku akan menculik BabyKyu.

Dengan mengendap-endap aku berjalan sampai di depan kamar. Pintu ini tidak ditutup dengan rapat, kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Aku mendorong dengan perlahan pintu, sebelum melihat dalamnya, aku mendengar Kyuhyun dan Ibunya sedang mengobrol.

Author's Pov

Kyuhyun masih belum tidur, dia hanya mengobrol dengan Ibunya sambil berpelukan di tempat tidur. "Mommy, Kyunie tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul mengelus-elus punggung anaknya. "Kenapa Baby, kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Tidurlah Baby, kasian anakmu."

Kyuhyun menatap ibunya, "Kyunie tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Siwon Hyung."

"Kenapa begitu Baby? Kan ada Mommy disini." Heechul menciumi pipi anaknya, Kyuhyun malah terlihat tidak begitu suka diciumi seperti itu. Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ternyata Kyuhyun sama sepertinya.

"Biasanya sebelum tidur, Siwon Hyung selalu mengelus, menepuk-nepuk, dan meremas pantatku. Lalu dia akan menciumiku, seluruh tubuh bahkan dia cium dengan sayang dan mengobrol dengan Babies." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan polos. Siwon sedikit khawatir jika Heechul akan memakannya.

"Oh seperti itu. Ternyata dia suka sekali ya remas-meremas." Ucap Heechul dengan sengaja, dia tahu kalau Siwon ada di depan pintu.

"Iya Mommy, Kyunie suka diremas. Apalagi kalau yang diremas itu burung Kyunie." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin membuat Heechul geram._ "Siwon, kau membuat anakku yang polos jadi pervert!" Batin Heechul._

"Tapi kata Siwon Hyung, burung Siwon Hyung lebih besar dari Kyunie. Tiga kali lebih besar Mommy. Terus tadinya malam ini, Kyunie akan diperlihatkan burung yang besar itu."

Sudah cukup! Heechul tidak kuat lagi mendengar celotehan anaknya. Heechul turun dari tempat tidur lalu menarik knop pintu membuat Siwon yang masih menguping jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

"Siwon Hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada suaminya.

Siwon mengelus lututnya yang sakit lalu bangun dan tersenyum aneh pada mertuanya.

"Kau sudah mengotori pikiran polos anakku! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan garang. Siwon sudah salah tingkah, "Maaf Mommy." Siwon menundukan kepala.

Kyuhyun buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, saat akan mendekati Siwon, Heechul langsung menahan. "Kenapa kau bangun lagi? Sudah kau tidur Kyunie!" Kata Heechul.

"Mommy, Kyu ingin memeluk Siwon Hyung. Kyu rindu pada Siwon Hyung."

Heechul memutar mata mendengarnya. Lihat sekarang anaknya itu sangat bergantung pada suami, suami yang sudah menyebarkan kepervertan pada bayi kecilnya. Tapi jika Siwon tidak pervert, Heechul tidak akan punya cucu secepat ini kan?

"Baby~" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan melas begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul memperhatikan keduanya lalu dia mendorong Siwon, "Sudah waktunya tidur, kembalilah ke kamar Siwon!" Perintah Heechul.

"Siwon Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"BabyKyu!" Siwon membalas teriakan itu. Heechul menatap kesal anak dan menantunya yang berlebihan dan tiba-tiba dia menutup keras pintu kamar. "Kyunie cepat tidur!"

\- Sweet Love -

Keesokan paginya, Siwon turun dari kamar dengan memakai pakaian kerja lengkap. Semalaman tidurnya sangat tidak nyenyak, bukan hanya lututnya yang sakit tapi dia kesal karena Mommy Kyuhyun itu selalu menuduhnya. Iya memang dia mengajarkan Kyuhyun hal-hal berbau kepervertan tapi kan itu wajar toh Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang istri itu tandanya Kyuhyun sudah besar.

Di ruang makan Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan, Siwon langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Baby!" Kyuhyun terkejut, "Hyung mengagetkanku saja." Siwon tersenyum tampan lalu membalikan badan Kyuhyun. "Baby, Hyung kangen." Siwon mencubit-cubit pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku juga."

"Biar Hyung yang menyiapkan sarapan, Baby duduk saja." Siwon menarik satu kursi dan meminta Kyuhyun duduk. "Tapi Hyung, peraturannya kan aku yang menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Kyuhyun heran.

"Peraturan apa Kyunie, apa Siwon memaksamu untuk menyiapkan makanan setiap hari?" Tiba-tiba Heechul datang dengan membawa buah. Siwon menelan saliva, ya Tuhan jangan sampai Kyuhyun mengatakan soal peraturan rumah tangga mereka.

"Bukan itu Mom, tugas istri kan menyiapkan makanan jadi itu aku anggap peraturan. Siwon Hyung selalu menyiapkan sarapan ko, dia melarang aku kecapean."

Siwon bernapas lega mendengarnya. Untunglah sifat jujur Kyuhyun sedang tidak kambuh. Kyuhyun memberikan kedipan sebelah mata pada Siwon membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar. Heechul tidak bisa bicara lagi.

"Oh seperti itu, ayo kita sarapan."

\- Sweet Love -

Siwon terlihat tidak bersemangat mengerjakan pekerjaan, dia banyak berpikir untuk membuat mertuanya menyukainya. Sebenarnya Heechul tidak membenci Siwon, namun terkadang Heechul selalu sinis jika menyangkut Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu betul jika Heechul tidak akan membiarkan dia dan Kyuhyun memiliki waktu berdua selama Heechul masih ada di rumah mereka.

"Hankyung Daddy!" Siwon berpikir jika ayah mertuanya bisa membantu. Siwon mencoba menghubungi ayah kandung Kyuhyun yang tengah dinas di luar kota.

Selagi Siwon masih usaha, di rumah Kyuhyun justru tengah merengek. Kyuhyun ingin ikut dengan Henry dan Ryeong pergi mengunjungi Changmin di tempat Changmin bekerja tapi Heechul melarang bahkan memarahi kedua sahabat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya ngambek dan memilik memusuhi ibunya.

"Hey, Big Baby jangan mendiamkan Mommy seperti itu. Mommy melarangmu karena tadi pagi kau bilang tidak enak badan, jika nanti kenapa-napa bagaimana?" Heechul berusaha membujuk anaknya bicara.

"Mommy jahat, Kyu masa tidak boleh pergi dengan Henry dan Ryeong. Kyu bosan tinggal di rumah, Mommy dan Siwon Hyung sama-sama posesif. Kyu benci mommy!" Kyuhyun membelakangi Heechul lagi.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Baby? Kau benci pada Mommy?" Heechul jadi merasa sedih. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud membuat ibunya sedih tapi dia hanya merasa kesal saja. Kyu membalikan badannya lalu menatap Heechul yang menundukan kepala, "Mommy, maafkan Kyu ne. Kyu tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi Kyu bosan Mommy." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai menarik-narik ujung lengan baju ibunya, seperti anak kecil.

Heechul mana tega membuat anaknya sedih, dipeluknya Big Baby kesayangannya itu. Dielusnya punggung dan rambut belakang anaknya, "Mommy tidak pernah marah padamu, Baby." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Heechul.

Siwon pulang dari kantor dengan membawa makanan kesukaan Heechul. Menurut Hankyung, istrinya itu akan luluh jika diberi makanan kesukaannya. Siwon membeli ayam fillet dengan bumbu super pedas kesukaan Heechul. Dia berharap Heechul akan suka dan membiarkannya tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang! BabyKyu, Mommy, aku pulang!" Teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara Siwon, "Mommy, Siwon Hyung sudah pulang. Aku akan menyambutnya." Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Heechul tidak melarang, anggap saja permintaan maafnya yang membuat Kyuhyun sedih.

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun langsung menerjang Siwon, Siwon hampir tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Untung saja dia masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap dan menyambut pelukan Kyuhyun yang hangat.

"Baby, Hyung kangen!" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun sangat suka saat Siwon mengecupi pipi berisinya, "Baby sudah mandi?" Tanya Siwon disela aksinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Mommy membantu Kyu mandi." Ucapnya. Siwon sedikit tidak suka mendengarnya, seharusnya kan dia yang melakukan itu.

"Hari ini kau ada tugas tidak Baby?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hari ini libur. Kyu kesal sekali Hyung, Mommy tidak mengijinkan Kyu pergi mengunjungi Changmin bersama Henry dan Ryeong." Adu Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya yang imut.

"Jinjja? Pasti Mommy punya alasan Baby." Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai manja lagi dengan memeluknya dari depan sembari memainkan dasi Siwon. "Hyung, Kyu ingin kencan."

Siwon menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun, "Kencan? Baby ingin kencan kemana?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir lalu menjawab, "Kencan di pantai." Jawabnya. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, "Pantai? Hmm.. Akan Hyung pikirkan. Oh ya, Mommy mana? Hyung bawa makanan kesukaan Mommy."

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kyu masih bete pada ibunya. Siwon mengerti lalu mendudukan Kyuhyun di sofa, "Baby jangan ngambek begitu pada Mommy. Pasti alasan Mommy melarang itu karena Mommy tidak mau kau dan Babies lelah. Lebih baik kan kalau libur itu istirahat."

Heechul mendengarkan semua perbincangan anak dan menantunya, dia jadi berpikir kalau Siwon memang menantu yang baik. Baiklah malam ini dia akan mengalah dengan membiarkan anaknya tidur dengan suaminya. Heechul berjalan ke kamar tamu dan memilih istirahat.

"Kyu tidak akan ngambek lagi, tapi Kyu mau tidur di kamar dengan Hyung. Kyu sangat merindukan Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, "Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu. Biar Hyung bicara dulu dengan Mommy. Baby, tunggu disini."

Siwon mencari Heechul di ruang televisi dan dapur, "Apa Mommy sudah tidur?" Siwon berjalan ke kamar utama dan tidak menemukan Heechul. Siwon berinisiatif membuka kamar tamu dan di dalam kamar itu terlihat Heechul sudah tidur. Siwon tersenyum, "Gomawo Mommy." Siwon menutup kembali pintunya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, "Hyung apa boleh kita tidur di kamar kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Kyuhyun terlihat gembira dan memeluknya. "Yey Kyu bisa liat burung Hyung yang besar!" Ucapnya membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Burung apa Baby, Hyung tidak mengerti." Siwon pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ikh, apa perlu Kyunie tunjukan?"

Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Bisa bahaya jika Heechul mendengar lalu keluar dan bisa saja dia memasak Siwon hidup-hidup. Saat di kamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menungging, "Hyung Kyu ingin Hyung pegang seperti biasa." Pintanya dengan posisi yang menurut Siwon HOT.

Siwon buru-buru mengunci pintu kamar lalu dengan cepat dia naik ke ranjang. "Butt BabyKyu memang besar." Siwon tertawa dalam hatinya. "Jangan begini Baby, kasihan Babies." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terlentang dengan Siwon yang memeluknya dari samping.

Dari samping seperti ini dia bisa melihat leher putih Kyuhyun yang menggoda. Perlahan Siwon mendekatinya lalu mengecupnya lembut tapi Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepala Siwon. "Jangan Hyung, besok Kyu kuliah. Kyu takut jika orang-orang tahu."

Siwon mengalah karena tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun malu atau ketahuan sudah melakukan yang iya-iya. Siwon menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di tempat tidur lalu Siwon membungkam bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya dengan menuntut.

"Nggg… Mmmmnnnnn…" Semakin lama Kyuhyun menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membalas lumatan-lumatan Siwon dengan lidah mungilnya. Namun tiba-tiba lampu mati dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk Siwon, "Hyung, Kyu takut!"

Siwon mendesah keras, kenapa harus mati lampu disaat emergency seperti saat ini. Siwon langsung menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah Baby, Hyung disini." Kyuhyun semakin terlihat ketakutan.

"Tapi melakukannya saat mati lampu akan lebih menyenangkan. Astaga, sadar Siwon! Bagaimana kalau aku bersikap kasar atau tidak sengaja menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Baby." Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

\- Sweet Love -

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweet Love.**

**BL, Mpreg, Romance, Comedy, OOC.**

**M (NC-21)**

**Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

**~Sweet Love~**

Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Bisa bahaya jika Heechul mendengar lalu keluar dan bisa saja dia memasak Siwon hidup-hidup. Saat di kamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menungging, "Hyung Kyu ingin Hyung pegang seperti biasa." Pintanya dengan posisi yang menurut Siwon HOT.

Siwon buru-buru mengunci pintu kamar lalu dengan cepat dia naik ke ranjang. "Butt BabyKyu memang besar." Siwon tertawa dalam hatinya. "Jangan begini Baby, kasihan Babies." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terlentang dengan Siwon yang memeluknya dari samping.

Dari samping seperti ini dia bisa melihat leher putih Kyuhyun yang menggoda. Perlahan Siwon mendekatinya lalu mengecupnya lembut tapi Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepala Siwon. "Jangan Hyung, besok Kyu kuliah. Kyu takut jika orang-orang tahu."

Siwon mengalah karena tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun malu atau ketahuan sudah melakukan yang iya-iya. Siwon menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di tempat tidur lalu Siwon membungkam bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya dengan menuntut.

"Nggg… Mmmmnnnnn…" Semakin lama Kyuhyun menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membalas lumatan-lumatan Siwon dengan lidah mungilnya. Namun tiba-tiba lampu mati dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk Siwon, "Hyung, Kyu takut!"

Siwon mendesah keras, kenapa harus mati lampu disaat _emergency _seperti saat ini. Siwon langsung menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah Baby, Hyung disini." Kyuhyun semakin terlihat ketakutan.

"Tapi melakukannya saat mati lampu akan lebih menyenangkan. Astaga, sadar Siwon! Bagaimana kalau aku bersikap kasar atau tidak sengaja menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Baby." Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Heechul tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mematikan saklar listrik. Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau Siwon akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada _Big Baby-nya_. Bukannya ingin mengganggu aktifitas anak dan menantu, tapi Heechul tidak mau anaknya menjadi korban dari menantunya yang mesum.

"Enak saja dia mau meminta jatah pada BabyKyu, gara-gara dia BabyKyu selalu merengek dan mengatakan kata-kata berbau _mesum_."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat pikiran BabyKyu yang polos itu menjadi bersih kembali?" Heechul berfikir keras lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. "Hannie bogosipho~" Heechul menjauhi kamar anaknya dan sibuk mengobrol dengan suaminya.

**~Sweet Love~**

Heechul bersiap akan pulang ke rumahnya, tadi malam suaminya mengabarkan akan pulang hari ini jadi pagi-pagi sekali Heechul sudah mengemasi barangnya. Dia terlihat tidak mau meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun, Heechul masih merindukan Big Babynya itu. Tapi sebagai seorang istri dia harus pulang demi suaminya.

Siwon sendiri sudah bangun seperti biasa. Hari ini adalah hari minggu tapi dia tidak bisa bangun siang karena di rumah itu ada mertuanya. Jika Siwon bangun siang, bisa-bisa mertuanya itu marah-marah. Tapi setelah membuka mata Siwon tidak langsung bangun, dia hanya diam dan memandangi wajah istrinya.

"Baby~ kau ini sangat menggemaskan." Siwon menyentuh pipi putih Kyuhyun lalu hidungnya sampai di bibir peachnya. Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terganggu dengan ulah Siwon, "Engh~ Hyung kenapa..." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Siwon dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa Baby, kau tidak suka aku cium?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Pipiku sakit kena kumis tipismu, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu menguap membuat Siwon membuka mulut melihatnya. Siwon gemas dan selalu gemas melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Pipimu yang terlalu sensitif, benar-benar kulit bayi." Ujar Siwon mengelus-elus pipi halus Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, aku kan masih 19 tahun." Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, "Iya sayang kau masih kecil, Hyung yang sudah tua."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari depan, "Hyung tidak tua ko, hanya sudah dewasa saja." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon tersenyum, "Iya BabyKyu~" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Hyung, Kyu ingin melihat burung Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar itu, "Engh soal itu... Begini Baby, jika Baby melihatnya sekarang nanti Hyung bisa tidak tahan." Kata Siwon beralasan. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mengerti, "Tidak tahan untuk apa Hyung, hanya melihat saja masa tidak boleh."

Siwon jadi salah tingkah, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mengerti hal yang seperti itu. Siwon akan kembali bicara tapi pintu di ketuk dari luar lalu terdengar suara ibu Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie, Baby." Panggil Heechul. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu, "Mommy!"

Heechul tersenyum melihat anaknya yang manis. Heechul mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, "Baby, mommy akan pulang hari ini, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Mommy pulang." Ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sedih mendengarnya sementara Siwon tentu saja gembira dengan hal itu.

"Yak, menantu kau senang kan Mommy pulang." Kata Heechul melihat Siwon senyum-senyum. Siwon langsung bangun dan mendekati mertuanya, "Tidak Mommy, aku sedih Mommy pulang." Ucapnya, "BabyKyu juga sedih kan?" Tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sedih..." Jawabnya. Siwon langsung menarik pinggang Kyuhyun, memeluknya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Kita sama-sama sedih BabyKyu~" Heechul memelototkan matanya pada Siwon, menantunya itu selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuh anaknya.

"Kalian terlihat tidak sedih Mommy pulang." Ucap Heechul membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan Kyuhyun berhenti bermanja ria pada Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung dan aku sedih Mommy, padahal Siwon Hyung berniat mengajak Mommy jalan-jalan di mall milik Siwon Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha membuat Ibunya memiliki kesan baik pada Siwon. Siwon bukannya senang malah memelototkan matanya, "Bisa-bisa mallku dirampok oleh Heechul Mommy." Pikir Siwon.

"Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan sekarang, setelah itu baru Mommy pulang." Putus Heechul, Kyuhyun terlihat senang lalu memeluk Ibunya. Siwon hanya merutuki dirinya yang tidak berdaya menolak kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Habislah aku, aku pasti rugi besar."

**~Sweet Love~**

**Hyundai Department Store.**

Siwon hanya memijat kepalanya melihat istri dan mertuanya membobol mall miliknya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Kyuhyun mengambil apapun yang diinginkannya tapi Siwon takut Kyuhyun lelah karena berjalan kesana-kemari. Heechul yang tahu fashion pun banyak mengambil barang dari brand terkenal seperti Adidas, Arche, Avitto, Camper, Charles Jourdan sampai Hogan.

Kyuhyun hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu soal seperti itu, dia hanya mengikuti ibunya yang memilihkan barang. Semua pegawai berbaris dan menonton saat CEO dan istrinya berkeliling. Mereka pikir ada sidak mendadak tapi ternyata presdir mereka hanya mengantar istri tercintanya. Heechul telah mengumpulkan banyak belanjaan yang dibawa oleh bodyguard Siwon dan supir pribadi Heechul.

''Mommy, aku sudah lelah.'' Kyuhyun merengek pada Heechul, Siwon langsung panik. ''Mommy, jika Mommy masih mau belanja lebih baik diantar bodyguard saja. Aku dan Kyuhyun menunggu di ruanganku.'' Ucap Siwon pada mertuanya.

''Yasudah, nanti setelah selesai Mommy akan menjemputmu. Sayang, Mommy pergi dulu. Jika Siwon membuatmu kesal, cepat hubungi Mommy.'' Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan high class-nya lalu mencium anaknya dan pergi. Siwon hanya merengut melihat Heechul yang selalu mencurigainya. ''Bye, Mommy!'' Kyuhyun melambai pada Ibunya.

Siwon tersenyum saat Heechul sudah tidak terlihat. Dia langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun, ''Baby, kau lapar tidak?'' Tanya Siwon. ''Lapar, ayo kita makan Hyung!'' Jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat. Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke food stall terbaik di mall miliknya. Apapun yang Kyuhyun pesan, Siwon langsung memesankan untuknya.

Setelah makan, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Istrinya terlihat mengantuk jadi Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk istirahat. ''Hyung, jika Mommy datang tolong bangunkan aku.'' Pinta Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk lalu mencium pipinya. ''Baik, BabyKyu~''

Siwon tidak bekerja, dia hanya diam sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa dengan begitu nyenyak. ''Kau ini manis sekali, Baby~'' Siwon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar saat pintu ruangannya diketuk, ''Presdir?'' Asisten Siwon masuk.

''Presdir, apa saya mengganggu?''

Siwon sadar, ''Oh Jaejoong-sshi. Ada apa?''

Jaejoong meletakan dokumen di meja kerja Siwon, ''Maaf Presdir, ada dokumen yang harus anda tanda-tangani.'' Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke dokumen, membubuhkan tanda tangan dengan pulpen parker miliknya. ''Kau boleh pergi, Jaejoong.'' Siwon kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon merasa tidak tahan lagi, ''Jaejoong, jika Heechul Mommy kembali bilang saja aku dan Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, pinta supir untuk mengantar mertuaku pulang.'' Perintah Siwon lalu dia menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dari mall. Jaejoong merasa curiga tapi dia menuruti kata-kata atasannya itu. ''Baik, presdir!''

**~Sweet Love~**

**WonKyu's Mansion.**

Siwon masih membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, tidak peduli jika hari masih siang. Siapa yang akan tahan jika setiap menit bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang manis, polos dan menggemaskan. Kalau kepala Siwon sedang dalam keadaan eror, sudah pasti dia akan menyerang Kyuhyun di ruangannya. Bahkan sekarang Siwon membuang otak jernihnya dan tidak peduli walaupun di mall mertuanya akan mengamuk karena dia telah menculik anak tercintanya.

''Baby, kau memang menggemaskan!'' Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Dengan cepat dia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya lalu naik dan duduk sambil memandangi wajah manis Kyuhyun.

Tangan Siwon yang sudah sangat gatal mulai meraba wajah Kyuhyun, turun ke leher putih dan dada Kyuhyun yang montok. ''Baby~'' Siwon merasa nafasnya memburu, keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, membuka kancing bagian atas sampai memperlihatkan kaos dalam Kyuhyun dan nipple cute yang tercetak dibalik kaos Kyuhyun.

''Ukh!'' Siwon membuka kemejanya sendiri karena merasa kepanasan. Sedikit mengintip dada Kyuhyun dengan menarik kaos dalamnya, _nipple tipe puffy pointy _yang sangat imut. Tipe ini memiliki lingkaran nipple yang tebal tetapi bagian ujungnya tetap menonjol jadi saat Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan kaos dalam akan terlihat sangat sexy.

Merasa ada yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Samar-samar dia melihat Siwon yang masih fokus menatap tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menguap membuat Siwon sadar. ''Oh Baby kau bangun?'' Senyum tanpa dosa Siwon merekah menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cemberut karena tidurnya terganggu, ''Apa sih Hyung, buka-buka kemeja.'' Kyuhyun mengomel melihat Siwon topless.

''Eh... Kau juga tidak memakai kemeja BabyKyu.'' Siwon terkekeh karena dia berhasil membuka kemeja Kyuhyun. ''Oh, siapa yang membuka ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun belum sadar jika pelakunya adalah Siwon. ''Kau sendiri yang membukanya, katanya gerah.'' Jawab Siwon membohongi istri polosnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung tapi dia tidak mau mempermasalahkan soal pakaian. Kyuhyun malah membuka kaos dalamnya, ''Gerah Hyung, ambilkan kaosku di lemari.'' Pintanya, Siwon menelan saliva melihat dada putih dan montok Kyuhyun. ''Engh BabyKyu~ Hyung ingin itu!'' Siwon menunjuk dada Kyuhyun. Wajah polos Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya.

''Mau apa Hyung?'' Tanya Kyuhyun polos, Siwon tersenyum lebar menampilkan wajah anehnya. ''Baby, bukankah kau ingin melihat burung Hyung?''

Kyuhyun kembali menguap lalu duduk di tempat tidur, ''Sangat ingin Hyung, Kyu ingin tahu apa benar burung Hyung lebih besar dari Kyu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sangat berminat. Siwon tersenyum lagi lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun, ''Akan Hyung perlihatkan, BabyKyu.''

Perlahan Siwon membuka kancing pengait celana dan menurunkan resletingnya, terlihat celana dalam Siwon yang berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan sangat serius, dia memeluk lututnya dan menatap tengah-tengah paha Siwon seperti sedang menonton film. Siwon mendadak gugup karena makhluk manis yang dicintainya itu memandanginya begitu serius.

''Wow! Panjang.'' Komentar pertama Kyuhyun saat Siwon telah mengeluarkan _pusaka_ miliknya.

''Hyung akan menjelaskan bagian penting dari burung, supaya Baby tahu dan saat Hyung menyentuh burungmu kau tidak akan takut seperti dulu.'' Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Siwon melepas celananya, jadi sekarang dia dalam keadaan naked sementara Kyuhyun hanya topless saja. Siwon berlutut di depan Kyuhyun lalu memegang miliknya, ''Ini namanya penis, salah satu organ reproduksi eksternal pria yang menjadi saluran keluar _urin_ saat kencing dan _air mani_ saat _ejakulasi_.'' Siwon mulai menjelaskan.

''Air mani? Ejakulasi...'' Kyuhyun belum familiar dengan kata-kata itu. ''Saat burung Baby ereksi dan mengeluarkan cairan, itulah yang disebut ejakulasi dan yang keluar bukan air kencing tapi air mani.'' Jelas Siwon lagi. Jelas betul saat malam pertama mereka dulu, Kyuhyun mengira jika yang keluar dari burungnya adalah air kencing padahal saat itu dia orgasme.

''Apa kau tahu kenapa saat kita melakukan hubungan, kau juga mengeluarkan cairan padahal burungmu tidak Hyung pegang?'' Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun mana mengerti soal begitu. ''Tidak tahu Hyung.'' Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

''Karena air mani diproduksi di dalam prostat, saat Hyung menyentuh bahkan mengoyak prostatmu maka air mani akan terdorong keluar. Air mani adalah nutrisi bagi sperma sekaligus pengantar sperma keluar, sedangkan sprema diproduksi di dalam testis.'' Siwon menyentuh testisnya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan wajah mengerti dan paham, walaupun dia polos tapi Kyuhyun juga pintar.

''Baby sudah mengerti? Sekarang kita langsung praktek!''

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Siwon merendahkan badan untuk menyerang Kyuhyun. Ia menjilati tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun, "Enggmmph~" Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya keluar masuk untuk menumbuk tonjolan berwarna cokelat kemerahan itu. "Aghhh…" desah Kyuhyun menggeliat.

Siwon menghujani tubuh Kyuhyun dengan ciuman dan hisapan, meninggalkan kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuh putih terentang, satu memilin nipple Kyuhyun dan satunya hanya mengelus-elusnya ringan. ''Engghh~ geli Hyung.'' Kyuhyun semakin menggeliat dengan wajah memerah, Siwon semakin tidak tahan melihatnya.

Siwon mulai mencium Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan ciuman menuntutnya. Perlahan berusaha melilit lidah Kyuhyun dengan lidah panjangnya, Kyuhyun meremas seprei mendapatkan ciuman itu. Kyuhyun berusaha tenang dan memejamkan mata. Disela ciuman, Siwon membuka celana yang Kyuhyun pakai sampai mereka berdua sama-sama naked.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. ''Manisnya kau Baby.'' Siwon menyentuh leher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggeliat lalu merapatkan kakinya. Siwon tidak membiarkan itu lalu membuka kembali kaki Kyuhyun, ditatapnya milik Kyuhyun yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil darinya. Terlihat benar-benar cute seperti Kyuhyun.

Siwon membungkus tangannya disekeliling milik Kyuhyun dan menggerakannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Siwon mencium ujung milik Kyuhyun, Siwon bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dan menggertakan giginya, tentu dia masih sangat asing dengan perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya.

''Baby yang baru Hyung cium itu bernama _glans_ (Kepala Penis), berfungsi sebagai _penumbuk atau penekan_ saat melakukan hubungan.'' Jelas Siwon kembali menciumi milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Siwon memoleskan lidahnya diatas ujung milik Kyuhyun, merasakan milik Kyuhyun sedikit basah. Kyuhyun semakin membuka mulutnya lebar dan tensentak saat Siwon memasukan miliknya ke dalam mulut lalu menghisapnya keras. ''Akh Hyung!'' Kyuhyun menyentakkan pinggulnya ke depan, miliknya semakin terdorong ke dalam mulut Siwon.

''Hyung~'' Kyuhyun mendesah dan menutup rapat matanya. ''Cukup Hyung!'' Jerit Kyuhyun lagi saat Siwon semakin mempermainkan miliknya dalam mulutnya. Siwon begitu terpesona melihat kepala _'milik'_ Kyuhyun yang mengkilat. Saat ereksi, _kulup penis_ (kulit yang dapat terbuka, letaknya tepat diatas kepala penis) tertarik sepenuhnya sehingga menampilkan kepala penis secara polos. Untuk itu kepala penis Kyuhyun jadi sangat sensitif, bagi orang muslim kulup penis biasa dipotong atau lebih di kenal di sunat.

''Baby, maaf jika terasa sedikit perih.'' Ucap Siwon sebelum jarinya berusaha memasuki rektum Kyuhyun, jari yang sebelumnya telah ia lumuri pelumas. ''Akh Hyung!'' Kyuhyun meremas seprei sampai ranjang terlihat berantakan. Siwon tidak tega melihatnya lalu mulai mencium Kyuhyun kembali untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"AKH!" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda asing yang baru memasuki tubuhnya. Siwon menambahkan dua jari dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, "Hentikan!" pinta Kyuhyun memohon.

"Tenang Baby, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini.'' Siwon terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengulum milik Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang. Penjelajahan jarinya akhirnya membuahkan hasil, ditemukannya sebuah titik jauh didalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat, hasratnya seakan meledak-ledak saat titik prostatnya di sentuh berkali-kali.

''Baby, Hyung akan melakukannya sekarang.'' Siwon sibuk melumuri miliknya sendiri dengan pelumas sampai benar-benar terlihat mengkilat dan sangat licin, Siwon tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun yang dicintainya.

''Akkh!'' Jerit Kyuhyun lagi saat milik Siwon sudah berhasil menerobos lubang ketatnya. Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, matanya menatap mata indah Kyuhyun, bibirnya terbuka saat dia mengatur nafasnya. ''Baby, ini tempat favoriteku!'' Siwon berbisik, ''Di dalam dirimu, di dalam istriku.'' Lanjut Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan lagi sakit, kata-kata Siwon seakan mantra yang membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakan jari-jari mungilnya ke atas rambut Siwon saat Siwon mulai bergerak. Siwon mengerang keras saat dia semakin cepat bergerak, lidahnya terjulur lalu mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mendesah disela ciumannya dengan Siwon. Siwon benar-benar merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa pada miliknya tapi dia tetap bergerak teratur dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun dan calon Bayinya.

''Ohh.. Baby~'' Siwon mendesis sambil menghujani ciuman di wajah Kyuhyun, turun ke dagu, rahang dan lehernya. ''BabyKyu~'' desah Siwon dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

''Hyung, aku mencintaimu.. Ohhh... Sangat mencintaimu.'' Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, Siwon sangat gembira mendengarnya. Siwon mengerang dan mendekap Kyuhyun erat saat klimas dan rintihan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon saat dia merasa aliran sperma memenuhi lubangnya dan dia juga menyemprotkan cairannya dan membasahi perutnya dan perut Siwon juga.

**~Sweet Love~**

**Kyunghee University.**

Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya berjalan menuju kantin. Jalan Kyuhyun sedikit aneh dan itu mengundang kecurigaan Ryewook dan Henry, terakhir Kyuhyun berjalan seperti itu karena perbuatan Siwon. Ketiganya duduk di kantin setelah memesan makanan.

''Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanya Henry. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa sakit dibagian butt tapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Siwon jika dia tidak akan mengatakan kegiatan panas pada Henry dan Ryeowook.

''Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya lemas saja.'' Jawab Kyuhyun beralasan. Ryeowook memeriksa kening Kyuhyun, ''Jika kau mulai lelah sebaiknya istirahat di UKS saja Kyu. Aku tidak mau Babymu kenapa-napa.'' Ucap Ryeowook khawatir. ''Tidak apa-apa Wookie, aku hanya lapar saja.'' Ucap Kyuhyun agar sahabatnya tidak lagi khawatir.

Henry menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh pada Henry. ''Kau kenapa Henry?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Henry mengacak rambutnya dan menekuk wajahnya, ''Aku dijodohkan.'' Ucapnya sedih. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kaget, ''Dijodohkan? Jadi kau akan menikah?'' Teriak WooKyu sedikit berteriak. Banyak pasang mata yang mulai menatap ke arah mereka. ''Kecilkan suara kalian...'' Henry menatap sebal kedua sahabatnya.

''Ups, maaf!'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, Henry tidak bisa marah jika melihat wajah manis sahabatnya itu. ''Ukh Kyunie kau semakin menggemaskan!'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena selalu disebut menggemaskan oleh semua orang.

''Itu benar Kyu, berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan. Untung kau bisa selamat dari Siwon Hyung karena kau hamil, jika tidak... Dia pasti menghabisimu setiap malam.'' Ujar Ryeowook disertai anggukan Henry. ''Itu benar dan aku berharap aku tidak menikah dengan pria sepervert Siwon Hyung.''

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah, dia tidak suka diolok seperti itu. Dia akan sangat tersinggung karena hatinya benar-benar sensitif. Ryeowook dan Henry jadi panik, ''Jangan menangis Kyu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda sayang.'' Henry meminta maaf, ''Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud jelek atau mengatai Siwon Hyung. Dia benar-benar pria baik, sangat baik!'' Ryeowook menambahkan, jika Siwon tahu... Mereka bisa jadi abu mungkin.

''Siwon Hyung baik, aku sangat sayang padanya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak, Henry dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari kedua sisinya. ''Iya Kyu, Siwon Hyung memang suami sempurna.'' Ucap keduanya.

Kyuhyun meraba perutnya, ''Babyku lapar, kenapa pesanan kita lama.'' Kyuhyun sudah lupa soal kata-kata HenWook, dia malah merajuk merasa lapar. Ryeowook langsung berdiri, ''Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung, kenapa ibu kantin sangat lama membawakan pesanan kita.'' Ryeowook pergi ke counter kantin.

Kyuhyun menyender di lengan Henry, ''Henry, jika kau menikah nanti, kau harus segera punya Baby sepertiku.'' Henry menghembuskan nafasnya, ''Aku masih belum mau menikah, tapi orangtuaku memaksa.''

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Henry, ''Kita memang masih muda, tapi saat kau sudah menikah... Akan lebih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, semoga kau tidak mempunyai nenek mertua yang galak seperti nenek Siwon Hyung.''

''Oh, nenek Siwon Hyung masih galak padamu?''

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Nenek masih saja seperti itu, terakhir dia mengataiku bulat.''

''Eh...'' Henry terperangah, jika di lihat-lihat Kyuhyun memang semakin berisi. Pantatnya semaki terlihat besar, purutnya memang berisi, dadanya montok dan kedua pipinya sedikit berisi juga. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kaka nenek Siwon. Tapi Henry tidak akan mengatakan semua itu, dia tidak mau Kyuhyun ngambek.

''Kyu, temani aku bertemu dengan calon suamiku. Ibuku mengatur pertemuan kami sore ini, di salah satu cafe. Apa aku harus datang atau melarikan diri?'' Henry mulai frustasi. Ryeowook membawa pesanan mereka lalu meletakannya di meja tempat sahabatnya berkumpul.

''Pesananmu Kyu, dua kali lebih banyak.'' Ryeowook mendorong pesanan Kyuhyun pada Kyuhyun, dia sendiri memakan makanannya.

''Gomawo Wookie! Oh ya Henry lebih baik kau datang. Jangan mengecewakan orangtuamu, mereka melakukan ini karena sayang padamu.'' Ujar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tidak mengerti pembicaraan keduanya. ''Ada apa Henry?'' Tanya Ryeowook.

''Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan pria yang dijodohkan denganku, sore ini di cafe.'' Jawab Henry, Ryeowook mengusap punggung Henry. ''Kyu benar, lebih baik kau temui dulu. Jika kau tidak suka, kita cari cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan kalian.'' Saran Ryeowook.

''Aku setuju dengan Wookie. Kau beruntung karena bisa bertemu dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjodohan atau tidak, kalau dulu aku dan Siwon Hyung tidak bisa seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke rumahku dan menginap, dia bahkan banyak mengatur.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian lama, kejadian sebelum dia menyukai Siwon.

''Aku ingat, bahkan dulu kau mengira Siwon Hyung maling. Kau hampir saja membuat Siwon Hyung tidak bisa bernafas karena kau membungkus kepalanya dengan kantong kresek, haha.'' Henry tertawa ingat cerita Kyuhyun dulu, Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa.

''Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, saat aku bangun tidur dia sudah ada di meja makan. Dan ternyata dia itu orang yang memberikanku kaset game gratis saat aku bolos dan pergi ke mall.'' Ketiganya tertawa dan banyak membicarakan kisah yang telah berlalu.

**~Sweet Love~**

Ibu dan Nenek Choi turun dari taksi di depan rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Nenek terlihat membawa tas besar sementara Ibu terus saja bicara seperti meminta sesuatu pada Nenek. ''Berhenti bicara, aku datang untuk merawat cucu menantu. Jadi jangan halangi aku.'' Nenek terus berjalan sampai di depan gerbang rumah WonKyu.

''Kyubu~'' Panggil Nenek berteriak, Ibu sudah menyerah meminta Nenek untuk tidak pergi dan menginap di rumah anak dan menantunya. Bukan apa-apa, Ibu takut Kyuhyun selalu digoda oleh Ibu mertuanya itu. Ibu buru-buru menghubungi Siwon dan meminta Siwon pulang sebentar.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengantar Henry ke tempat ketemuan dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Henry meminta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk mengawasi dari jauh, jika orang yang dijodohkannya tidak disukai oleh Henry maka tugas Kyuhyun adalah berpura-pura menjadi pacar Henry.

''Aku ini seorang istri maka berpura-pura jadi pacarmu, kenapa tidak Wookie saja!'' Protes Kyuhyun.

''Kau lebih tinggi dariku, jadi cocok jika berpura-pura jadi pacar. Hanya sebentar ko Kyu, nanti aku belikan PSP baru.'' Bujuk Henry.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, ''Jangan hanya PSP tapi traktir makan juga.''

''All for you! Aku pergi sekarang, doakan aku!'' Henry berdiri tegak lalu berjalan menuju meja tempatnya janjian. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Henry.

''Kira-kira seperti apa pria yang dijodohkan dengan Henry, apa lebih tampan dari Siwon Hyung?'' Kyuhyun jadi penasaran, ''Sebenarnya Henry bilang orang yang dijodohkan dengannya seumuran dengan Siwon Hyung.'' Timpal Ryeowook. ''Jika seumuran apa ada kemungkinan mereka saling mengenal atau mungkin pernah satu sekolah.'' Tambah Ryeowook.

''Aku coba hubungi Siwon Hyung ya?'' Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari ranselnya, ''Jika Henry saja tidak tahu, apa Siwon Hyung tahu?'' Ryeowook merasa jika Siwon tidak akan tahu. Kyuhyun tetap menghubungi suaminya, ''Hallo Hyung.''

''BabyKyu, annyeong!''

''Hyung, Kyu mau tanya. Apa Hyung kenal dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengan Henry?'' Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Di sebrang sana, alis Siwon berkerut. ''Apa maksudmu Baby? Siapa yang dijodohkan dengan Henry, apa ada hubungannya dengan Hyung?''

''Henry bilang dia seumuran denganmu, aku pikir mungkin Hyung tahu.''

''Oh begitu, siapa namanya Baby?''

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, ''Aku tidak tahu, Hyung.''

''Kalau begitu Hyung juga tidak tahu Baby, kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya, kau dimana?''

''Aku di cafe bersama Henry dan Wookie.''

''Begini Baby, saat pulang nanti kau jangan kaget ya. Kalau bisa kau jangan pulang terlambat, oke?''

''Memangnya kenapa Hyung?''

''Pokoknya jangan telat, yasudah Hyung tutup ya. Bye BabyKyu sayang~''

''Ne, bye Hyungie sayang~''

Ryeowook hanya memutar mata mendengarnya, Kyuhyun sudah punya pasangan dan Henry akan segera menyusul. Lalu kapan bagian Ryeowook?

''Oh, bukankah itu kakak Changmin?'' Ryeowook menunjuk pria yang berjalan masuk ke cafe, Kyuhyun berdiri untuk memastikan. ''Astaga itu memang kakak Changmin. Orang yang pernah menyukaiku saat aku menyamar menjadi wanita.'' Pekik Kyuhyun, Ryeowook langsung menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk kembali, ''Jangan sampai dia melihat kita Kyu, kalau dia masih dendam denganmu bagaimana?''

''Ah benar juga, dulu Zhoumi Hyung sangat menyukaiku yang menyamar. Dia dan Siwon Hyung juga memiliki masalah di masa lalu.''

''Mwo! Kenapa dia berjalan ke meja Henry, jangan-jangan...''

''Dia orang yang dijodohkan dengan Henry!'' Pekik WooKyu berbarengan.

**~Sweet Love~**

**TBC.**

**Lama baru update, di maklum ya busy sama real life + ngerjain ff lainnya kkk~ Thanks for review!**


End file.
